My Eclipse Academia
by Hunter Edge1
Summary: Izuku almost takes a dark path when his dreams are crushed by everyone he knew. He is saved by the person that will give him the chance to be a hero. The guy who gives up his quirks, Ryosuke.
1. Breaking point

**Chapter One: Breaking point**

In the afternoon of the birthday of a baby boy to Inko Midorya and Hisashi Midorya. The kid came out with a bush of green hair.

"So, Hisashi. What should we name him?" Inko Midorya asked as she does deep breaths, having giving birth.

"How about… Izuku. Izuku Midorya." The husband of the mother had answered.

"That… sounds wonderful." Hisashi gives her a kiss on the cheek.

**Four years later…**

"You should probably give it up." Izuku, a 4-year-old, had dropped his All Might figurine and stared at the doctor with scared eyes.

"That… Is something wrong with him after all?" Inko Midorya says while looking at her son that looked like he was about to cry. "Most of the other kindergarteners' quirk have already manifested… He's the only one…"

"Excuse me, but you're fourth generation, right, ma'am? May I ask about your quirk?"

"Yes, of course. I can pull small objects to me. My husband can breathe fire."

"Normally, by age four, he would have already manifested one of those quirks, or some combination of the two. In the past, when the superpowers first started showing up, the results of an early research study were published, and we found out that those with quirks usually had lost the extra joint in their pinky toe." He explains as he looks to the x-ray of Izuku's foot on the wall.

"And what does that have to do with quirks?"

"Well, actually, this has a lot to do with the development and start of that person's quirk. The biological DNA of someone with a quirk is fundamentally twice as abnormal as a quirkless body. You see, the quirkless body as we found out, has an extra joint in his pinky toe. As I've already said, those with quirks don't have this extra joint. So, your son is _quirkless_, ma'am."

Inko looks to Izuku as he lets out some tears and they fall to the floor. She stands up and grabs Izuku's arm before sending a glare at the doctor.

"Thank you for your time, doctor."

She leaves and they head home that day and she starts to prepare dinner, until she heard the voice of the All Might video that Izuku loved to watch.

She walked into the room, seeing Izuku on the chair and facing the screen, not paying any attention to his mother. Until he spoke.

"Mom, can I…" He can't finish his sentence as tears fall down his face and facing his mother. "Still be like him?"

She runs up and gives her son a hug and joins him with letting tears fall down his face.

"I'm sorry Izuku, I'm so sorry." She lets tears fall to the floor with her son.

**10 Years later…**

"So, I was going to give you your high school applications, but… You all want to be in the hero course, right?" The teacher in Izuku's class had said while throwing the forms into the air.

"Teach… You shouldn't lump me in with the rest of these extras, hah!" the boy with a bomb of blonde hair and red eyes had exclaimed while his feet were on his desk, Katsuki Bakugo, or to Izuku's case, Kacchan.

"Katsuki, that wasn't called for!"

"Yeah! Don't be so cocky!"

"Hah! I'll take you all on!" Katsuki had exclaimed again with a smug look on his face directed to the rest of his classmates.

"Ah yes, Bakugo. You want to go to U.A, right?" The teacher had called through the crowd of kids that were yelling at the blonde. Then, they all stopped.

"U.A! There acceptance rates are so low!"

"Yeah, I don't even think that he can get in."

Katsuki then jumps on top of his desk and stands triumphantly over his class. "I easily have the best quirk, _and_ I aced the mock exam. I'm the only one from this shitty school that can get into U.A!"

"Ah right, Midorya. You wanted to go to U.A. too right?"

'_Why?' _Izuki thought as he puts his head into his desk and looks at his teacher.

All his classmates look at him in silence, except Katsuki. Then, they all laugh hysterically, mocking Izuku.

"What?! Midorya?! No way!"

All his classmates say something like that.

"Deku!... You think you can compete with me?! Huh?!" Katsuki says as he looks at Izuku manically.

"Ah, no! I just wanted to try and do my best."

"Hah! Try?! You think you can just try, and you can get into the hero course?! You're just a quirkless Deku, so what would you know about trying?!"

Izuku was trying to let it all sink in. He held back tears as he sits there in embarrassment and weakness. He just wanted the day to end.

Soon enough, it did. The day had ended and Izuku was looking at his notebook that he had and was about to put it into his backpack. Suddenly, he felt a hand grab the notebook out of his hand.

"Deku…"

"Hey Katsuki! What's that?" Katsuki's lackeys had said behind him referring to the notebook.

He held out the notebook to let his lackeys look at the book.

"'Hero Analysis for the Future No. 12'? Midorya, what the fuck is this?"

"Please give it back guys!"

Katsuki then blows it up in his hands making it charred and burned and threw it out the window.

"Wha-?! That's so mean!"

"Deku… Don't try to compete with me, you got that Shitty Nerd?!" He angrily smiles and puts his hand on his shoulder, making a small explosion to make smoke.

He then walked away, and his lackeys had walked behind him. He stopped at the door and looked to Izuku.

"_'__Stupid Deku, why do you think you can be a hero?! How about this, you can hope for a quirk in your next life and take a swan dive off the rooftop__!_"

He left Izuku to look depressed and at the notebook that was floating in the pond.

He quickly grabbed the notebook and wanted to get home as soon as possible so he went the quickest way possible, by going down a tunnel that almost led straight to his apartment.

He stopped in his tracks when he hears the sewage cover coming from its hedges.

"A medium sized invisibility cloak." Izuku looks around to see a form of sludge coming out of the sewage entrance and looking at Izuku dead in the eye. He shoots out a tentacle and grabs Izuku, pulling him towards the bevy of slime.

"Don't worry kid. This ill only hurt for about 45 seconds and then you'll feel just right." The slime proceeded to stick his tentacles through his mouth and start to go down his throat, wanting to make him gag but he can't as his throat is full of slime.

Izuku started to lose consciousness for the next ten seconds until he hears the faint sound of a voice.

"**Don't… because… am here!" **The figure proceeded to wind his fist back and then push it forward with a lot of force. **"Texas…SMASH!"** Then all Izuku could feel now was the air current suddenly shifting and blowing away the slime villain. He then lost consciousness.

He opens his eyes again to the faint tapping of someone's hand on his face. He opens his eyes completely and is surprised to see… ALL MIGHT?!

"A-A-A-All M-Might?! W-What are you doing here?!"

"**Ah, I see you're doing fine my boy. Well, heroes are constantly fighting time as well as villains, so I guess I'll see you later!" **He the proceeds to squat and then jump as high as he can, but he can't get away from Izuku as he clutches his legs.

"**My boy! You know it is dangerous, right? Let go!"**

"You know I probably wouldn't survive if I was dropped at this height!"

"**Oh right!"** He lands on a nearby building and then the lightly nudges him off his legs and towards the edge of the building.

"Wait!" The symbol of peace had turned around to look at the still distraught form of Izuku slowly getting up from the ground.

"Do you think I can become a hero without a quirk?!" Izuku asks very loudly, slightly screeching. All Might just stand there in an awkward silence for a few moments before smoke started to come off All Might.

Izuku closed his eyes, expecting his answer to come any second. He opened them again and was suddenly looking at the form of a skinny matchstick man that had blonde hair and was basically a skeleton.

"A-All Might?"

"Yes, I am All Might, kid. The reason I am in this form is because of a powerful villain I had fought 5 years ago, and he basically destroyed my stomach and half of my respiratory systems were destroyed." All Might said as he lifted his shirt and showed Izuku the wound that was placed on his chest.

"Now back to your question." Izuku gulped at this.

"_Can people become heroes without quirks? No, I don't see anyone doing that, give it up kid. You probably shouldn't aim to be a hero. Maybe you can be a detective or a policeman. Kid, I'm sorry, but you'll never be a hero." He then turned back into his All Might form and jumped away._

'_Heroes in this world have to have a quirk, I'm sorry kid. You can't be a hero._' Many people had told him that when growing up, it was sort of a thing that he expected everyone to say to him. He finally got to the breaking point after being told that just then, by his idol, All Might.

'_Can people become heroes without quirks? No, I don't see anyone doing that, give it up kid. You probably shouldn't aim to be a hero. Maybe you can be a detective or a policeman. Kid, I'm sorry, but you'll never be a hero._' His heart sank at the last 5 words that were spoken to him before he decided to end it all. As soon as All Might had left, he stood on the very edge, looking over the traffic and civilians that could have been blessed with a wonderful quirk.

"Why me? Why am I the one to get bullied, why am I the one to get shun out by other people?" That was the only thing he could say before deciding he would finally do it… He would finally jump.

'_Stupid kid, I don't want a kid that's quirkless in my family.' __His father said before leaving him._

'_I'm sorry Izuku, I'm so sorry.' __His own mother mourned with him about it._

'_Stupid Deku, why do you think you can be a hero?! How about this, you can hope for a quirk in your next life and take a swan dive off the rooftop!'__ Even his own former friend, Katsuki Bakugo had said that to him._

He jumped. It was the best sensation that he had ever felt, better than the warm embrace of another, better than the bullying and better than his mother's embrace. As he was about halfway down, he felt like he had stopped, to his surprise. Someone had caught him.

"Y'know kid. You really should value your life more than this. You're quirkless aren't you? Don't worry bud, I know the feeling. The feeling that you've been betrayed by others and the feeling of kids beating you down. For me, it's the best sensation." The man spoke in a smooth calm voice, as if he had been on the brink of death, and he loved it. Slowly, they start hovering down to the ground.

'_What did he mean by, I know the feeling? Is he somehow quirkless, too?'_

They were suddenly on the ground, in perfect shape. The man put Izuku down and started to slap his face softly to make sure he was still alive.

"Sorry kid, are you hurt?" He asked in a sincere voice, rather than the normal attitude he'd hear from Katsuki.

"Who are you?" He was full of questions. Why did he save his life? '_What did he mean by, I know the feeling? Was he quirkless too? No, that was impossible._'

"I heard you were quirkless, bullied by your so called, 'best friend', shunned out by others. You must have it rough for you, would you… Like to be a hero?" 'Please say yes, I was looking for a successor all day.'

"Yes, I do! More than anything in the world. I've always wanted to be a hero; it was my dream. But when I found out that I was quirkless, my dreams were crushed. How are you g-going t-to help me?" A bit of stuttering as he thought of the possibilities.

"Would you like a quirk?"

Yes, of course he wanted one, but something was stopping him from saying yes. All of his instincts were to not trust the guy, '_he says he can get me a quirk. But, should I trust him?_'

"Yes! I would love one, more than anything!"

"Very well. If you would like your new quirk. Come meet me at Dagobah beach. I'll explain everything there. Do you want me to take you home, in case you fall off another rooftop?"

"No, I should be fine." He pointed a thumbs up at him before launching what looked like air cannons into the ground and made him fly into the air. Izuku watched in awe of the man. He sees a piece of paper he had left behind. It was his number. Now he picked it up he headed home not saying a word to his mom when he got back. He went in his room and looked at all the All Might merchandise. For once in his life, he felt disgusted to have All Might look down on him and smile, feeling like he's mocking him. He decides to go to sleep, when he wakes up in the middle of the night to have a text appeared on his phone. It was an unknown number, but the text message said.

'**Hey kid, meet me at the beach after you've woken up, alright.**' Izuku's eyes lit up at the thought of him finally becoming a hero. He fell asleep that night.

'_Quirkless!'_

'_Useless!'_

'_Stupid child, I don't want him!'_

'_Useless Deku!'_

'_Sorry kid, you can't become a hero.'_

He woke up that morning shaking and hearing his mother call for him. Recalling the slight nightmare, he just had.

"Izuku! Can you come here for a second?" He slowly makes his way to the living room. _'Yesterday had to be a dream, right?'_

"Izuku! I have something to tell you, come here." He walks over to his mother and finds himself in shock.

"Hey kid! Sorry to meet you a bit early, but my plans got pushed forward a bit. So, I had to come straight to you." It was the man from yesterday.

"W-why are you h-here? I was just about to get ready to go to the beach."

"Yeah, yeah I know. I just had to, when I had come to wake you up. I found your mother already awake. She was nice enough to let me stay here until you woke up."

"Sorry, just to be safe. What's your name?"

"Right, sorry, late introductions. My name is Ryosuke Crow, Izuku Midorya. Can you get ready to go now?"

"Right!" '_I haven't heard of him before_.' He got ready and met Ryosuke waiting at the door. "Okay, see you Mom!" She just gave him a quiet nod and a hug, a tight one.

"Well, we better get going now. Don't want to be late." They leave and head for the beach, Ryosuke had given him details of what they were going to do. "So, Midorya. Are you going to be ready to train your ass off?"

"Y-yeah," _'I really don't like how he phrased that, though.' _Ryosuke had given him a concerned look but then smiled it off, before they knew it, they were at the beach. The beach had become this city's dump.

"Okay Midorya. There are two things I want to say before we start training. First, my quirk, without training, it could easily kill you and others around you. So, we're going to train you to use the quirk properly. Second, I must tell you the details, name and powers of the quirk I'm giving you. Before we do the training, I'll give you the quirks so it can settle in your body. Here."

"Wait, -quirks?!" Ryosuke puts his hand out and lightly taps Izuku's heart. He felt a blistering pain, but as soon as it started, it settled.

"What was that pain?"

"That was the quirks entering your body, it may seem like it's dangerous. But, it's nothing more than a sting. It hurts for a few seconds then stops. Now, back to the main topic. One of the quirks name is Breaking Exposure. The reason it hurts is because the quirk literally becomes a part of your body. The quirk that I gave you, gets stronger with every wound, making you very hard to kill. Plus, the quirk on its own gives you a special kind of strength anyway. I technically gave you two quirks, one is Breaking Exposure, and the other is Eclipse, the stronger one of the two. Eclipse takes your strength from the sun, making you the strongest at noon. Technically, the quirk takes the heat from the sun and takes that heat and makes it physical and mental strength, and noon is the hottest time of the day."

"T-this is all a lot to take in…" Izuku is nervous at the power of the two quirks he just received.

"Why, you shouldn't be nervous, Midorya. Now, you can become a hero!" He pointed out at the trash that was on the beach. "To train your body and build up excess muscle, you will be cleaning the beach. I'm giving you a time limit… I'm giving you 5 months. Then, 7 months more, it will be the entrance exam for U.A. Oh right, before we begin, here." He hands Izuku a sheet of paper.

"What's this?" He asked confused.

"Your training regimen, it includes your sleep and training times, to even the food you have to eat to keep up with the intense training. After the beach is cleaned, we will train your combat skills and your mental skills to try and stop your stuttering and nervousness around other people." Izuku lightly glanced over the sheet.

'_He was right, it includes food, sleep time, school time and what I should be doing in my free time instead of wasting it. He's a genius._' "Um, one question."

"Yes, young Midorya."

"Should I be calling you, Sensei or, Master?"

He laughed at the question. "You can if you want, and I will call you Young Izuku, is that alright?" Izuku nods at the question and then stares at the man's features. '_Wow, he must have been through a lot_.' Looking at the scars across his whole body, including the ones spread out on his neck and face.

"Um, Sensei. Can I ask you about those scars?" Also looking at the snow-white hair the man had.

"Of course, Young Izuku. You see, these scars are actually all of the battles that I have fought over the years, are you curious about my hair as well?" Izuku nods and looks at the trash towering over them.

"My hair is actually one of the side effects of those two quirks that I gave you. Over time, your appearance will change based on how much power and muscle mass you obtain."

"Power and muscle mass?'

"Right, the quirks have a serious side effect that boosts the growth of your muscular cells faster, and depending on how much power you have already, the growth will probably grow a few times faster than normal. The appearance side effect is nothing to be afraid of, the side effect only changes your appearance in certain areas. Such as your har, or your face, it will become more refined and can sometimes leave strain." Izuku starts slowly picking at his hair looking at the hair slowly changing from green to dark blue and on the inside of the blue, slowly changing to white.

"When will the hair become completely white?"

"Probably the moment you finish cleaning the beach and have gained extra muscle mass." Izuku looked down at his frail body like it was something he disgusted. Ryosuke took notice of this and decided to make a different plan.

"How about this, we get started immediately and you can form the regimen from there and where you left off. Since it's only a Saturday we should use tomorrow to train harder than you ever will on this entire expedition. Get ready, it will be hard! But I know you can do it, right!"

"Yes, Sensei!" He threw his fist in the air and yelled as loud as he could. He was ready, he was the only one that could work this hard, he was the one to be the Number One Hero!


	2. Hard Worker

**Chapter Two: Hard Worker**

Izuku was working his hardest the next day. He started to pick up tires and smaller objects before taking a small break. In his break times, he had to either do pushups or sit-ups until he thought he could pick up more trash. Ryosuke slowly watches his new student as he picks up trash, does pushups and sit-ups, eventually Izuku gave out and collapsed when he had done his 40th pushup. He woke up again and immediately got back to picking up trash. He decided he would also do the smaller objects and medium sized objects, such as cabinets and mattresses. By the time it had started to get dark Ryosuke was worried for his new student.

"Y'know, you can stop for today, we can continue this tomorrow. Besides you have school tomorrow, and at the pace you're going, you could easily beat my time limit by at least a month or two."

Izuku was panting and breathing heavily. "I…c-can't…stop…now…I have to work…harder than any other person does… so I will stop until I drop." Ryosuke had sighed and felt a new admiration for the kid.

'_He's incredibly strong-willed, then that means I don't need to train that part. But he still needs to learn when to give up. This kid._' "Kay! Stop and take a break, a full one." He handed Izuku a water bottle he had brought in-case he got dehydrated, meaning it wasn't originally for the kid.

"T-thank you, Sensei." Still lightly panting as he started to chug down the water bottle.

"Alright you need to get home now. Make sure to make a bar for yourself for pull-ups when you've done your reps for pushups and sit-ups. Oh, and make sure to also use a dumbbell in your free time when you're aren't doing pushups or sit-ups. Make sure you don't overdo it, you still have school tomorrow and the rest of the week, so I'd recommend using the dumbbell for tonight and after you've done…50 reps, go to sleep. You need it. Oh, good work today. Meet me after school tomorrow, and make sure you have enough energy, alright!"

"Yes, Sensei!"

"Now, run along." Izuku nodded and lightly jogged his way home, making it home and having dinner to go straight to bed. Ryosuke had looked at the portion of the beach Izuku was cleaning and saw that he had already done at least a month's worth of picking up the trash. _'This kid!_'

The next morning

Izuku woke up feeling like he had gotten run over by a car, every limb and joint in his body was hurting. He went to go look in the mirror in the bathroom, to see what progress he had made when training yesterday." What the hell!" Izuku was shocked, his height had at least grown half a foot longer and his muscles were already refined and full as he had flexed, and his arm was basically made of steal.

"What's with all the comm— "She was shocked to see her son who had looked like a completely different person, and for a second, thought he was a break-in. She had stood still for a moment, finally realizing it was her son that was standing in front of her. "Izuku! Is that you! Oh my god, you looked so different, I thought you were a different person. How did you get like that? Weren't you always shorter than me?" She asked many different questions and had sighed and looked at his figure one more time.

'Was this because of Breaking Exposure or Eclipse? Either one, I'm still way bigger than I was before… It's exactly like Ryosuke had said.' He the grabbed a piece of his hair pulling it down to look at it, the dark blue it had become before had been surrounded by white hair but left green on the outside while white hair had completely taken over his whole head. _'My hair too? Wow, it is like Ryosuke had said, my appearance is completely different. I don't even look like the same guy._' "Mom, I'm going to get ready for school."

"Okay sweetheart." She had left the room, taking one last look at him, making sure it really was the same person. He had gotten ready and headed off to school and met Ryosuke on the way there, he was waiting for him.

"Wow! The side effect kicked in quicker than I realized! This is good though, imagine what you would look like when you complete cleaning the beach after turning into this fine young man after only completing a small portion!"

"I had already thought that. It's strange though, having a different appearance is good and all, but I must ask. Which quirk has the side effect that is changing my appearance?"

"Hmm, that's tough to answer. It really depends on the person, for me it was Eclipse that had gotten me both appearance changes, but for you. I'm guessing it's a mixture of both." Ryosuke glanced at him one last time and then looked away. "Listen kid, while Eclipse is great and all, you mustn't use it on a normal civilian, it could kill them. When we're done with cleaning the beach and go on to combat training, we will focus on how to improve your fighting abilities, including Eclipse, okay?" Izuku nods and Ryosuke had gestured for a goodbye and walked off.

Izuku was standing at the front of the school, listening to the other students talking about him.

"Woah, is he a new student? He's so hot! He's definitely a keeper." Some girls from a group of friends had said.

"Woah, look, he's totally buff, I wonder if he's in our class. I want to arm-wrestle him later!" Some guys had said. Izuku had walked into the building having all eyes on him, he felt slightly embarrassed by all the attention he had gotten. He walks into his class and sits down in his seat. He sees students from other classes looking at him from the doorway of the class, and then the teacher had finally walked into the classroom.

"Okay students, get to your own classes and everyone sit in their seats, you too Bakugo!" Yelling at an irritated Katsuki that was standing the doorway not paying attention to his other classmates, but his attention was totally drawn towards Izuku. He squinted at him, suspicious.

"Nah, what am I worrying about, you aren't that quirkless loser. You look completely different!" This just supports Izuku's point, He silently scoffs and turns towards the teacher who was starting to call out roll call.

"Izuku Midorya! Oh nevermi—"

"Here!" Izuku put his hand up and every other student, including the teacher had looked at him in shock. Some were confused, some were inspired, some were absolutely disgusted and Katsuki was furious.

"You! You can't be that quirkless loser!" He starts walking towards him and the teacher yells to Katsuki telling him to sit down. The class felt fast and during the lesson he could at least tell that a pair of eyes were on him the entire lesson, one of them being Katsuki. Izuku had exited the room and was pushed against the wall from Katsuki.

"Stupid, quirkless loser, how'd you change so much!?"

"Jealous?" Katsuki scoffed and let Izuku go.

"No and fuck you! Pathetic loser. No matter how much you train, you will always be a quirkless loser!" He had walked off letting Izuku to think to himself.

'Holy crap! I was so scared he was going to blow me up! Stupid Kacchan!' He let out a sigh and went to his next classroom. The day went by totally quickly and Katsuki hadn't bothered him since. As soon as the final bell went, he ran off to the beach to find Ryosuke sitting there and smoking a cigarette.

"Hey, get down, let's train."

"Okay then. Start cleaning and I'll tell you when to do pushups and some sit-ups." Squashing the cigarette under his foot as he came down from the pile of trash and going to sit on the sides.

**1 Hour Later**

"Okay breaktime!" Ryosuke came over with water bottles, which Izuku had chugged in an instant before getting back to his pushups.

"So… Ryosuke…" He stops. "When was my time limit to clean the beach again?"

"5 months." That was going to be too easy.

"Change it to 2 months."

"To give yourself a challenge?" Izuku nods. "Very well." Izuku smiles before getting back to cleaning. He was now able to clean weights up to the broken-down trucks that were dropped on the beach as well anything that was lighter than that. Before long (7 pm) Izuku had finished cleaning a quarter of the beach.

"Good job! Have a rest now, you can continue tomorrow." He throws his water bottle at him. He chugged it down with minimum effort. "It's time you did something else to help you train. How about, every morning, you go for a 20 km jog and after that do pushups till you drop." Izuku nodded at the idea. He waves goodbye at Ryosuke and starts to head home when he is dragged into an alleyway by Katsuki and his lackeys.

"Alright, quirkless loser. You're going to tell us how and why you look so much different from before, or I'll kill you!" The word had swirled around his head as Katsuki had repeatedly let off explosions in his hand.

"If you're going to kill me… Do it already, you're wasting my time." He said in his most intimidating voice and stare he could do. Katsuki's lackeys had backed away and Katsuki had let go of Izuku, giving him the chance to run. He sprints off home and looks back at Katsuki before disappearing out of sight. He got home that day and immediately fell asleep.

'_Quirkless loser!'_

'_Loser!'_

'_Haha, what a loser!'_

'_Loser! Loser! Loser! Loser! Loser! Loser! Loser! Loser!'_

He finally woke up, panting and sweating as he tried to shake off the dream he just had. _'The same dream, huh.'_ He woke up before his mother and took the chance to get some breakfast and went for his jog. He came back home, half an hour later.

"Oh, Izuku you're back! I was wondering where you went."

"Hey, Mom. Got anything important to do today?"

"Unfortunately, not, I knew that you were training with Ryosuke after school, so I tried to get you into something like boxing or something like that to blow off steam. I know that Katsuki still bullies you, even though you turned into this hunk of a man in front of me." Izuku giggled at the comment.

"Yeah Mom, sure, whatever you want. Anyway, I'll be in my room for a bit before I go to school to train so come in about half an hour from now, okay?" She nods and Izuku quietly goes into his room and starts doing pushups till he drops. He got to about 83 before needing to stop. He went out, sweating and obviously more muscular than when he went in.

"Seriously, again? I'll have to keep buying you clothes if you keep growing like that!" She frowns at Izuku, he laughs and grabs a bottle of water and chugs it down before leaving. '_That was really good, I'll have to tell Ryosuke how well the pushups went.' _

The day went by like a blur and immediately had gone to the beach and was surprised when he didn't see Ryosuke sitting in his usual spot. _'Wow, that's surprising. I guess I'll just start cleaning, then.'_ He went 3 hours only taking three breaks for pushups and sit-ups 5 times. He had already cleaned half of the beach when he suddenly got a text from Ryosuke.

**Hey kid, I can't come to the beach today, just train on your own for a while and make sure you take breaks!** Izuku giggled at the text and continued cleaning the beach. 2 hours later he had completed another quarter of the beach and decided that was enough, so he went home. When he got home, he saw his other waiting for him as he got in the door.

"Y-yeah Mom, it looks like you want to say something."

"Izuku, why didn't you tell me you were cleaning the beach?"

"How do you know about that?"

"It's all over the news, apparently a pedestrian was checking he beach to see if it was still sustaining and saw you there, he said he took a video and he sent it into the news. The news was calling you, _'The Over Worker'_ because he sent them a video of you cleaning the beach and stopping to do pushups and sit-ups. They called you that nickname, because of how much pushups and sit-ups you did." She then went to get her phone to show him the video of him.

"Goddammit, now they're going to watch me while I'm training and I can't function well when other people are watching me openly, the only reason I wasn't bothered by the guy was because he sealed himself really well." He got to the point in the video when he had passed out and the guy went to check if Izuku was okay, when he suddenly gets up and starts screaming.

"The guy said you were annoyed that you had passed out, but a lot of people must have been surprised when you instantly got up again."

"Okay, Mom I'm going to bed." He went to sleep that night and wondered who the guy was. 'Doesn't matter, I'm probably not going to meet him anyway.'

With All Might

'_That was him! It had to be! The same guy who asked me if he could become a hero and I said no. Damn, I was so stupid! If I had known that he would get that strong, I would have asked him to be my sidekick. Dammit Toshinori!'_

**Okay, this was the second chapter. I hope you all liked it! Plus, maybe next chapter, I'll make him use his quirk. Anyway, it doesn't matter, the only thing that matters is that you all enjoyed it, which I hope you did! Please stick around for the next chapter!**


	3. Meeting

**Chapter Three: Meeting**

Izuku woke up the next morning with a blistering headache and decides to and go into the bathroom to look at his figure. He was about 5'7 now, he had way more refined muscles and his hair was almost completely white, with bit of green still surrounding the white layer of hair that covered his head. He decides to go for a jog and then go straight to school. He was about to go when his mother had stopped him.

"Izuku… You, look really cool, Y'know?"

"Yeah, sure Mom. I'm not as cool as you though, alright I'm going off!"

"Wait, what about breakfast?"

"I'll have some on the way there. See you later!"

Halfway through, while getting something to eat at the grocery store, he sees a slime monster attacking the city. _'This early? Wow, he must be determined.' _

Some heroes were trying to stop the rampaging slime monster when he had seen why the heroes were trying so hard. The slime monster was holding Katsuki captive, he was forcing him to use his quirk a blow up the surrounding area. The heroes were trying to evacuate the civilians from the rampaging villain, Izuku had stepped up and sprinted towards the villain.

"Stupid Deku! Get out of here! I don't need your help!"

"Yes, you do!" He felt muscle fibers tore in his body when he pulled back his arm to throw a punch. His whole body glowed like the sun; it was blinding for any who got near him. He swung his fist towards the villain. The pure air pressure of the punch had sent pieces of the slime villain flying away. He was shocked he turned to look at Katsuki.

"Katsuki… Why don't you start training too? You could use it with how much inexperience you have with your quirk." He was right. Katsuki didn't have any excuse to use his quirk, he couldn't train when everyone around him was either following his footsteps, standing beside him or they were in front of him, like Izuku was. Katsuki knew that Deku somehow had gotten stronger than him, but he still needed to act strong.

"God. Fuck!" He started screaming that and then looks u at Izuku after his little outbursts of rage. The heroes had walked over to them and congratulates Izuku and Katsuki for defeating that villain.

"Damn! You both have strong quirks! How would you like to become my sidekick?" Some heroes in the vicinity had kept saying that, over and over.

"Hey Deku! How did you get a quirk?!" The other heroes were looking confused as the two had exchanged words and mixed feelings. Katsuki was angry and surprised that he had defeated the villain. Izuku was satisfied and happy that he defeated the villain but felt nervous at the sudden change in Katsuki's tone.

"I don't know what you mean."

"What the hell do you mean you don't know!? God, you're so useless, Y'know that. Tch, whatever." He finally said before walking away to get to school. The news reporters had surrounded Izuku, the heroes were watching him in confusion.

'_What did he mean by that? Did he not have a quirk until now?'_ As soon as some heroes were finished thinking that. They turned towards Izuku and saved him from the crowd of reporters and press. While Izuku was still quite nervous around other people, and people that fall in awe over him. He was at least better at hiding it, even though now. He was as nervous as he could get, then when he was saved, he checked the time.

"Oh, sorry everyone. But I have to get to school." He flashed a reassuring smile and the heroes and press had let him go. When he got to school, he was already the talk of it. Every guy, every girl was talking about him, and when he walked into class and sat in his seat. Katsuki had walked up behind him and looked at him, he had finally felt like he was looking down on him.

"Hey, worthless Deku. You didn't answer my question."

"What do you mean?" He was confused about what he was saying and clenched his fists under the table.

"I mean. How did you get a quirk? We all fucking know that you can't be strong enough to do that on your own. So, you must have a quirk, little shit. Were you mocking me?! Huh! Answer me!" Everyone was watching in confusion as he was basically mentally and physically assaulting him.

"Listen Kacchan, go sit in your seat and we'll talk about this after school." He heard Katsuki do a slight, '_Tch"_ before he walked back to his seat. The teacher had given extra work to all the students, when Izuku got a text.  
**Hey kid, can you come to the beach now. You got to see this; I don't really care if you're in class. Just come over now. **Izuku sighed as he saw the text.

"Um, teach? I have some family business outside of school. So, I need to go now." The teacher nodded and let him leave. By the time he got to the beach, all the scrap and junk and all the trash that was originally there had disappeared, when he saw five men on the beach panting as they loaded the final piece of trash into the truck they had brought.

"Hey guys! What are you doing?"

"Oh, it's you! When we saw you working so hard on the news yesterday. We decided that we would work hard too." Izuku sighed and nodded at the superstitious group that was walking over to them.

"Okay then, good work." Izuku had put a thumbs up.

"Right!" After they yelled that, they left in their truck. Ryosuke had turned to Izuku and gave him a concerned look.

"Y'know kid, I'm really worried about what your future might hold. Maybe your future hero name will be 'Hard Worker." He laughed hard at the joke he just made. "Now, back to business. Even though the beach is cleaned, that doesn't mean you can start slacking off! It's still the first week since we started doing this…" The thought long and hard. "Aha, I got it! Let's combat train and mentally train your mind for those 10 months that are ahead of us!"

"What? Oh god." Izuku was nervous about what Ryosuke would do to him.

"Now let's start!" He screamed before charging at Izuku and punching him in the stomach, he groaned in pain as the punch slowly had settled into his bones and had almost made Izuku feel like puking. "Again! If you want to be a strong hero, then do what you have to and get as strong as you can!" Izuku was not looking forward to this.

**1 Month Later**

Izuku was panting heavily, when he looks over and found that Ryosuke was completely unfazed about how much training they had done. For every single day, they were either training in combat or Izuku was working on his nervousness around other people when Ryosuke couldn't help him train. He had gotten much better at fighting and eventually, once he had knocked Ryosuke down to the ground when going for a punch.

"Kid, you're much better than when you first started, I think you should be proud of how much you have improved. As well as your nervousness, I see that you rarely get nervous around other people now." Then Ryosuke went to go for a punch, when Izuku had stopped it with little effort.

"I see you have also improved your Breaking Exposure and Eclipse. You are indeed very strong now, but there's still a lot you are missing."

"What is it that I'm missing?"

"You're still missing the will to fight. Even though you know that this is training, and I wouldn't hurt you for real. What if you were to go into a real fight, a real battle to the death. You won't be able to fight, will you?" Izuku thought long and hard about that last question. Ryosuke had backed away from Izuku to let him think. "Think about that long and hard. Now it's time for us to go home for today. Here, train with this." Ryosuke holds out his hand and a black fluid suddenly flowed out of it.

"This is my clone, it's my other quirk, Clone Disaster. It halves my strength, but it's almost indestructible. So, when I can't help you train, and you get rid of your nervousness. Train with him. He has an optional setting with voice command. 'Clone, battle, Izuku Midorya." As soon as he finished the command, the clone had charged at Izuku, the clone was striking with all it's might and eventually, had knocked Izuku to the floor.

"Ow, damn. That clones strong."

"More like, your just weak." Izuku gave him a confused look. "You see, the drawback of the clone is that I have to say the target's full name as well as halving my strength so it can fight you equally. Since I'd say you're about half as strong as me." Izuku clenched his fits and looked down at the ground.

"Will I ever get as strong as you?"

"Someday, well at least since it's the end of school for you. You can train as hard as you can, so don't worry." He gave him a satisfied smile and then looked at the clean beach that was still closed to the public. "Look at how far you've came, Young Izuku. You came from this frail little buy, to this hunk of a guy that's still very well as strong as my clone."

"Your weak clone."

"Don't put yourself down about it, there's still 10 months before the entrance exam for U.A. So, you don't have to stress over it too much. Just train enough to the point that your muscle fibers are basically breaking apart, and then you'll be fine. By the start of the entrance exam, you'll probably be stronger than me. Just trust me this once and don't stress." Izuku gave a nod before jogging off.

'_I picked a pretty good successor, didn't I Master?'_

**Flashback: Ryosuke**

"_Please, Master let me go with you! You know that he will kill you!" Screamed a 15-year-old Ryosuke._

"_I do know that, but I'm not letting you come with me. Because I want you to have a successor someday, make them strong like I did to you. Give them Eclipse and Breaking Exposure. Then, your disciple will already be stronger than you in terms of raw power."_

"_B-but Master!"_

"_Calm down Ryosuke. Make sure to always be truthful to your successor and treat them like your own child. But before I go, I'm giving you this." She held out her hand to him, and a bright glow had formed, making circular rings around her hands. "Here, take this, it's called 'New Dawn', it will help you and your disciple to get stronger. One day Ryosuke, you will be stronger than me, so I don't want this quirk to go to waste, when the time is right. Give this quirk to your successor, that will help him surpass even you. So, go on, and train your successor for as long as you live. For as long as before you must face him again, okay?" Ryosuke had nodded letting out a single tear on his face._

"_Right, I will train them to be the next best hero!"_

"_That's the spirit. Okay, goodbye Ryosuke." He nodded again saying his farewells to his master. __**Stephanie Steel.**_

**End of flashback**

Izuku was walking home that day when he heard crying and screaming from an alleyway he had passed. He went into the alleyway to see a guy grabbing a little girl's hair. "The boss will give me extra when I bring you in to HQ."

Izuku grabbed the man's arm and the man turned around to get a punch in the face. He was knocked out in one punch. "Sorry you had to see that, are you okay, little girl?" She was letting the tears in her eyes flow all over her face, when she had dug her head into his chest. She was crying loudly, letting all the tears flow onto Izuku's shirt and he was patting her head.

He looked at her arms and legs when she had pulled away when she had realized she was crying into the chest of a man she didn't know. They were covered in bandages and bruises as well as one horn on her head with red eyes. "What's your name? Do you not have a home?"

"Yeah... I don't have one. M-my name is…Eri."

"Okay, Eri-chan. Let's get you to my place and get you cleaned up, alright?" She nods as she watched him pick her up princess style, she felt like he was the hero that she had never heard of. She grabbed a piece of his hair, looking at the mixture between white and green.

"Um, sir?" He looked at her, she was confused. "Why did you save me? Well, it doesn't matter anyway, I have a cursed quirk. M-my old family kicked me out because of it." He looked at her, giving a smile that said that he was going to protect her.

"They don't sound like much of a family, do they? Don't worry, I won't leave you." Her face lit up at these words, they were the first thing anyone had said like that in forever. She nods and they back to the Midorya household and knocked on the door.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming. Hello, who is it—" She was cut off from the shock that had hit her head and immediately pulled Izuku's arm while he was still holding a sleeping Eri into the household.

"What are you doing with this child, Izuku?"

"She was being kidnapped by a guy and I saved her, she wouldn't leave me alone after that, so when she passed out from her injuries on her body, I brought her over here." Incidentally, he had become better at lying, especially lying to his mother.

"Okay, put her on the couch and I'll get her the first aid to clean up her injuries. You set up a bath for her when she wakes up." He nods and leaves the room. '_Does he really think I'll be fooled that easily?'_ She thought as she bandaged Eri's arms and legs and eventually looked at the features of the child. _'She's no older than 7 at best. I just hope Izuku didn't kidnap her, though I doubt he would go to such measures against someone as young as her.'_

Izuku came out of the bathroom 30 minutes later to see his mother caressing a crying Eri.

"Mom, is she alright?"

"Yeah… as soon as she woke up, she started crying and telling me all she's been through. Honestly, I feel bad for the child. No-one as young as her should be getting that type of treatment. Izuku, I'm going for a business trip next week, so make sure you take care of her and yourself when I'm gone, alright?"

"Sure, mom. But one question, did she mention anything about the guy who tried kidnapping her."

"Eri, can you say anything about the man who tried kidnapping you?" Eri nods and starts to go off about something and Izuku only hears the end of her sentence.

"… I think the person who kidnapped me name is Overhaul, as I've heard." The Midorya's were in confusion when hearing the name.

"Either way, your bath is ready, Eri. Mom, can you help her in the bath?"

"Sure Izuku. Can you get some clothes for Eri while she's in the bath?" He nods and starts walking off when he felt a slight tug on his sleeve.

"Izuku? Can you help me in the bath?" She asked slightly turning her head.

'_So cute!' _Both Midorya's thought before Inko picks her up and gives her a smile.

"No, he can't, Eri. It's a bit complicated to explain this at a child your age, so I will just help you with your bath, alright." Eri nods and they walk off, letting Izuku to go and get his All Might onesie for her.

An hour later, Inko and Eri walk out of the bathroom and Izuku holding up the onesie for Eri. She just puts it on runs around the house while Inko and Izuku sat at the table.

"So, what are we going to do with her?" Inko asked.

"I think she can stay with us, if that's alright with you."

"Do you want me to adopt her?"

"No, I think I should do it, I'm the one who saved her anyway. So, I'll take care of her with your help of course." Inko nods and Izuku stands up to talk to Eri.

"So, Eri. How do you feel about staying with us two?" Eri's face lights up at the question and hugs Izuku's leg and scrunches her face into it.

"Of course, I want to stay with my hero!" Izuku slightly blushes at how cute she is and gives her a hug.

"Ok, so, we'll go and get you adopted tomorrow, okay?" He barely finishes his sentence when he hears a ring from his phone.

**Izuku, I won't be able to help you train tomorrow. So, I'm sending someone to help you train in my steed. **The message said. '_Seriously, in my steed? Why does he text like that?'_

"Izuku? Are you sure your able to take care of her? If not, I can do it when you're going over to train with Ryosuke."

"No mom, I actually want to take her when I'm going to train tomorrow. I want her to meet him when the time comes." He softly rubs her head and leans in to whisper in her ear. _"Hey, do you want to meet your Uncle?" _Her face lights up but then gets a sudden look of confusion.

"What is my Uncle's name?"

"It's Ryosuke dear." Inko chirped in.

"Uncle Ryosuke. Uncle Ryosuke. Hey, does that mean I can call you Papa-Izuku, or Papa-Midorya?"

"Any you would like, it's your choice." She nods as Izuku picks her up and turns to his mother.

"Okay, we're going to bed. Is that alright Eri?"

"Of course, besides, I'm really tired." Izuku chuckles and the waves at his mom before going into his room. Inko shakes her head at the man Izuku has become. _'You couldn't even tell he was my baby boy. Well, it seems he is out of my reach now.'_ She nods to herself before heading off to bed.

Izuku gets out a mattress after he sets down Eri into his bed. He feels a tug on his sleeve. She shakes her head and motions for him to sleep next to her. He does this and Eri then drifts off to sleep, leaving Izuku to think for himself. _'What am I going to do?' He falls asleep._

**The next morning**

Izuku wakes up the next morning to hear light snoring and Eri holding onto his arm while she's sleeping. He shakes her, waiting for her to wake up.

"Eri, its time to wake up." She slowly but surely sits up and rubs her eyes.

"Good morning Papa." She said following a yawn.

'_So cute!'_ "We're going to go and get you officially adopted okay?" She nods and gets up looking at the All Might merchandise that was sitting on is desk and in a box that said, '_for sale'_ on it. She gets up and grabs one of the figurines.

"Papa, who is this?"

"That's… All Might, the number one hero." He says with a bit of awkwardness in his voice remembering the time All Might had crushed his dream and was snapped out of his thoughts with a tug of his arm.

"Come on Papa, let's go!" He nods and gets dressed along with Eri, as soon as they were done, they stepped out in the living room and sees his mom cooking some bacon and eggs for breakfast.

"Good morning you two! Do you want some bacon and eggs?" Eri looked excited and quickly sits at the table along with a sluggish Izuku. Eri is playing with the All Might figurine when she turns to Izuku.

"Hey Papa? You said this All Might was the number one hero, right? Where's you?" Her words pierced his heart out of the pure cuteness in the way she said it.

"W-well… All Might's a fully-fledged hero and I'm just some normal boy." He said while shaking his head.

"You're not a normal boy! You're big and strong and I bet you can beat All Might easily in a fight!" She said as she punched Izuku in the chest with a cute smile which Inko fell to her cuteness and did a small '_aww'._

"You must be joking, I'm not as strong as All Might. Oh, and mom. As soon as Eri and I are done we'll head out, is that alright with you Eri?" They both nod as Inko puts two plates full of bacon and eggs in front of both. Eri took a bite and said it was a delicious.

"I used my special sauce, love into it. So that must be why it's so good." Eri couldn't respond as she was stuffing her face with the bacon and eggs at the same time, trying to eat the fastest way possible because it was one of the best meals she had ever had. (She missed last night's dinner)

Soon enough, both were finished and then Izuku got his stuff ready to go and train. He leaves and Eri quickly follows behind him and holds his hand. Izuku puts her on his shoulders and makes his way to the beach.

He gets to the beach singing a lullaby with Eri and sees a girl sitting the bench. She waves at him.

"Hey, are you the one Ryosuke talked about? Kero?"

"So, you're the one training me? Do you know what Ryosuke has to do?"

"No, unfortunately not, I only owe him a favor. Kero. I don't try to pry into his private life. Now then let me introduce myself." Izuku got a better look at the girl, she kind of looked like a frog. She had green hair and a long tongue that crept out of her mouth every time she spoke, she also had her hair tied up, so it looked like a bow in her hair. Which was kind of cute.

"My name is Asui Tsuyu. Kero. You're Midorya yes?"

"Yeah, my name is Midorya Izuku, you can just call me Izuku, okay?" She nods then immediately takes a battle stance and then uses her tongue to grab Eri off his shoulders and onto the floor. The she lept out at him with full force and knocked down to the ground.

"Lesson one: Always be alert, especially when having a casual talk with someone, as a villain could jump out at any moment and surprise attack you." She hops off him and then turns to Eri. "Don't worry, little girl. I won't hurt him too much, okay?" Eri nods and then sits down on the bench Asui was sitting on earlier.

"What's lesson two?"

"Learn your surrounding when talking or falling asleep in an unfamiliar place. For a test, you're going to close your eyes for a few seconds and I hide, you will try and spot where I am and then you will close your eyes again and then I will attack you in the same direction I was facing you in. Kero" He nods then closes his eyes.

While his eyes are closed, he can hear rustling and the air around him was completely silent, except for the fact that Eri was humming to herself. He opened his eyes and looked around him again, to see no trace of Asui anywhere. He closes his eyes again and is ready for an attack, when there was nothing for a few second and then felt two feet kick him straight in the spine. He lightly groaned in pain, as she was not as strong as he thought she was. Izuku is then on the floor with Asui squatting in a frog-like position.

"Lesson two: Always check even the tinniest places when searching for someone. Like just then, I was in the tree behind you. Even though you looked at it, you only lightly glanced over it before looking at the next thing." She puts out a hand to help Izuku up.

"I feel this is going to be a really painful teaching, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is. Kero." She smiles at him with a sincere smile. After that lesson, Asui would normally be his teacher, even when Ryosuke was here. When he was here, he would play with Eri, who started calling him 'Uncle Ryo' which was cute.

**1 Month Later**

Asui and Izuku where training his senses with the first game they ever played, he got a bit better at it, looking for Asui, but whenever she went to attack, he didn't have enough time to block her attacks. This time Ryosuke and Eri were sitting quietly on the bench watching them closely. Izuku's eyes were closed and then opened them again and looked around for Asui. He still couldn't find her whenever they played, but he got better at hearing where she was coming from. He then heard a rustle in the leaves to his right.

'_That's where you are! I'm just going to act like I didn't hear that.'_ He kept pretending to look around and then closed his eyes again and for a few seconds, silence. Then the leaves rustled again and Asui lept out at him. He blocked her attack and grabbed her ankle and pulled her to the floor. He was then in a position where he could easily break her leg. Ryosuke, Eri and Asui were surprised to see that he won this time.

"Good job, Izuku-kun. Now onto the next lesson. Close your eyes." As soon as he did Asui had tried to do an axe kick when Izuku dodged it. He was also surprised when he saw that he had dodged it.

"Good job, but that's nowhere near being finished from the final product. This time, instead of playing that game, we'll be sparring with your eyes closed, to improve your hearing, okay?" He nods and then closes his eyes to get a punch straight in the face.

"Back to lesson one: Always be alert! Never avert your attention to something else. Now let's try again. Kero."

'God fuck, this is going to fucking hurt a lot, isn't it?' says as he closes his eyes and spars again with her.

After all the lessons, Izuku, Ryosuke, Asui an Eri either went out for lunch or Ryosuke had trained both Asui and Izuku. Izuku and Asui became good friends as well, they also shared similar interests.

"So Izuku-kun, where did you meet Ryosuke?"

"He actually saved my life. Oh, Ryosuke does she know about your quirks?"

"Yes, she does. Somehow, I'm regretting letting her know, but she was one of the first one's to learn about it, just before you."

'Okay, back to my answer. He saved my life, he saved me from myself. I was bullied all my life for being quirkless and useless. Then I almost decided to end it all, when he saved me from my own destruction, he then gave me a quirk and now. The people that bullied me are left in my dust; I've been working harder than they all have. Which is why I want to show them what a former quirkless kid can do, by becoming the number one hero!"

"Wow, you must have it rough, huh Izuku-kun? Ryosuke saved my life as well. You see, there was a small fire in my hometown and my house was caught in it, when Ryosuke had saved me from a pile of wood that I was stuck on. Kero…but my family had got caught in it. So Ryosuke helped me get a home and made sure I was okay before leaving to find a successor, or something like that." He chuckled at the comment and Ryosuke had turned towards Izuku with Eri in his lap laughing with Izuku and Asui.

'_You're watching this, aren't you master?' _He turned to look at Izuku again before getting up and start walking away. "Bye kids, I got to go do something." The three kids looked at him with confusion then dismissed it.

Ryosuke had gotten home that night, or, what he called a home. It was in the woods as a little tent and a campfire with a backpack beside the tent, he picked it up and went inside the tent. '_Thank god I have New Dawn, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to teach Young Midorya at all.'_

(Quirk: New dawn. Able to change the and either move it forwards or backwards. i.e. If you were on one day, and you had moved everything forward by ten months, the date would stay the same. Everyone around you would improve by ten months, except the user. Overuse can cause blistering headaches and unnecessary quirk developments in the body.)

Izuku had gotten home that night with Eri and went straight to his bed, lying next to Eri. _'I think this training will really help me with my dreams! I better go to sleep for tomorrow.'_ He falls asleep that night, thinking about the U.A. entrance exam.

Asui had gotten home that night and laid in her bed thinking about the conversations she has with Izuku and blushes. '_I don't know why I'm thinking about Midorya at this time, but I hope I haven't fallen for him. I don't think he would like me anyway, enough Asui! Go to sleep!' _She barely falls asleep while thinking of Izuku.

**Okay, thank you everyone. I loved doing this chapter, so thank you for sticking through it with me. I hope you like the next chapter I'm going to post, so see you then.**

9


	4. Simularities

**Chapter 4: Simularities**

Izuku woke up that morning with Eri laying on top of him, lightly snoring. He tries to move her but then he gets a knock on his door.

"Izuku! Wake up, Ryosuke's come to talk to you." As soon as he hears this he shakes at her shoulder.

"Eri, Eri wake up. It's time to get up." '_I just got a feeling of déjà vu just then._'

She sits up slightly, rubbing her eye and nodding before getting off him and getting out of the All Might onesie that she has been wearing for the first time in a while.

"Good…morning Papa." Izuku smiles and gets changed and they step out of the room, both yawning.

They see Ryosuke sitting on the couch with a cup of tea, he sees them and motions for them to sit down. "So, Young Izuku. I have a little surprise for you."

"What's the surprise?!" Eri basically screamed out at them.

"Well, actually. I have a hero _slightly_ in my debt and he owes me a favor, so I thought that he could help you and Asui train for the next few days while I'm getting some of my personal business done.

"What's your personal business, getting heroes in debt to you?" Ryosuke shakes his head and stands up, only to pick up his cup from the table in between them.

"No, no it is not. My personal business involves— Never mind, that's for another time." He claps his hand together, startling both Eri and Izuku. "Now, let's go over to the training spot. He should be waiting for us, as well as Asui. So, let's go." Izuku grabs a banana and leaves out with Ryosuke and Eri holding his hand and motions for him to let her on his shoulders, which he stops and crouches down. Ryosuke takes this opportunity think about what he should make them do.

He looks at Eri and his eyes start to glow. _'Woah, what an insane quirk!'_

**(Note, he just used the quirk: Analyze. A quirk that lets the user look at a target and searches for their quirk, it can also leave the head strained due to sudden use after a long period of inactivity)**.

"Oh yeah, Izuku. Have you figured out what you wanted to do after you get into U.A?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, they might have you move into dorms. So, I wanted to ask if you wanted to stay at your house or stay in the dorms with Eri. Oh, what are we going to do with Eri?" He thinks for a moment. "I know! How about we have the teachers take care of her during school hours." Izuku looks at him, concerned.

"I think you're reading to far into this, Sensei. I might not even get into U.A. So, I don't think you should be thinking that far." Ryosuke looks at him and pouts as Eri giggles at the conversation the two just shared.

They get to the beach to see Asui seating on the usual bench, then Izuku and Ryosuke are confronted by a man with rugged clothing, long black hair and a scarf.

"Ryosuke… Don't tell me I have to teach these two runs."

"Don't worry, Eraserhead, these two are stronger than they look. How have you been?"

He scratches the back of his head. "I don't know, I felt better before you saved my ass and told me to teach these two, combat training. I don't even think I'm that fluent in to be honest."

Ryosuke laughs and puts his arm around the man's shoulder. "Don't fret! You just have to teach them basic combat and they'll get better from there!" Eraserhead sighs and motions for both teens to follow him. **(Asui walked over to them while they were talking)**.

"Now, before we start, my name is Aizawa Shota. I'm telling you this because I feel we're going to be here for a long while. Anyway, you two are going to U.A. right?" They both nods. "Well, it's not my place to say this, but I don't think you two have what it takes to get into it. Now, we're going to start with basic combat training, who wants to go first."

"What, we're fighting? Kero."

"I see we fight and get the basic movements of the fight and go from there on our own. Very well, I will go first."

Izuku walks to stand in front of the man, Asui steps to the side while Izuku and Aizawa are staring each other down, right in the eye. Izuku makes the first move and goes for a right hook to his head and Aizawa easily dodges by ducking under the attack and then jabs him in the gut. Izuku coughs and falls to the ground, he gets back up and charges at him again, he tries to roundhouse kick him but Aizawa blocks his foot and then garbs his leg and pulls Izuku toward himself and elbows him in the face.

Izuku gets a broken nose form that and goes flying backwards because he let go as he strikes him with his elbow. Aizawa runs at the lying Izuku and tries to pin him on the ground, Izuku then gets a sudden rush of adrenaline and feels his eyes burning as he retaliates by grabbing onto his ankle and gripping as hard as he can, making him get off of him and gets his ankle pulled, making Aizawa fall to the ground and Izuku tackles on top of him and restrains his arms and legs and leans into his ear.

"_I win." _He whispers, sending chills down Aizawa's spine.

"Fine, you win now get off me." They slowly get up and Aizawa looks his ankle to have it covered with a bruise and markings left of Izuku's hand. He stares at the kid before Izuku goes and stands next to Asui and makes his way over to the both.

'_What was the sudden rush of adrenaline? Was that one of my quirks?'_ Izuku then grabs his phone and sees that the time says it is noon. He flashes Ryosuke a stare and he nodded back to him.

"Now, Asui-Chan, right?" She nods in confusion as to why he uses honorifics in her name. "Well Asui-chan. Did you notice what Midorya-san here did wrong?"

"No, I didn't sir. Kero."

"What he did wrong, was his first attack. While the move had a lot of power, it didn't have enough speed, so the target could easily duck under it and launch a counterattack, second was the way he tried to roundhouse kick me. His form was sloppy and didn't have enough time put into it, plus in that situation, the better move to use would be an axe kick or just a kick to the face, or a feint where you go for a punch, leading them to block their head and then you kick them in the side. Does that sound simple enough?" In the background Ryosuke face-palms and then give a worried look at Aizawa.

"What is it?"

"Listen, Eraserhead buddy. I don't think these kids can take these kinds of lessons for very long." Aizawa shrugs and continues on with the lesson.

**2 Weeks later**

Aizawa finishes his assignments at U.A. before realizing he had to go and train Asui and Izuku on the beach. Both teens had gotten way better even though it had only been about two weeks from when they started training.

Izuku especially, ever since the first training session, he's been getting stronger every time he fights either Asui or Aizawa, because every time they fought, it had always been noon. Aizawa didn't know this for sure but he knew he had a strength enhancer type quirk related to the sun of some kind.

Aizawa got to the beach that day and immediately saw Izuku doing some light sparring with Asui, it had been earlier in the morning before noon so Izuku wasn't as strong as he was when fighting with Aizawa, but he still had power to back up his techniques.

Both teens had completed their own type of fighting style before Aizawa could even say anything about it. Asui had created a style that was related to her quirk and always did something frog-like before she attacks or either she hid in some place that you wouldn't normally think anyone could hide in. '_She is incredibly quick on her feet, but her opponent right now is too much of a challenge for her fighting style._'

Izuku had made himself a fighting style as well, when they weren't training, he either practiced moves until he perfected them, or he would either be looking up ways to get yourself out of a sticky situation. **(Not off the internet)** He would go into the streets at night and go into a vigilante-wannabe costume and fought bad guys. Of course, Aizawa didn't now of this, neither did Asui. The only person he told was Ryosuke and he didn't want to break the news to Aizawa**. (As he might arrest him on the spot)**

Izuku was quite fond of what he was doing, fighting crime and beating up bad guys in the street causing havoc. He usually got into tough situations from some of the criminals he had fought and one day had returned home with cuts and bruises and Inko had freaked out and asked what happened, then he said he was doing some training when he got out of hand hurt himself recklessly.

Izuku was getting quite used to the training, except for his spars with Asui. They were always unexpected because of the places she would hide, but eventually used his _unexpected development_ to search where people were in the are just by closing his eyes, Izuku had told Ryosuke about it.

'_Ah that! That's another side effect of the changes I told you about! Eventually that might evolve enough to be able to sense where people are around you. Take me for example, I gained the ability to know where and when an enemy attack is coming at me, so far as I figured out. That was the last evolution before becoming a full sense.'_ Izuku thought back at the conversation.

Izuku wasn't paying attention when he had hardly hit Asui on the head as she was about to kick him in the face and she fell to the ground, when he realized what he had done he helped her up and then gave her a concerned look.

"Alright you little runts, that's enough sparring for today! Please go rest and I'll give you details about what we'll do since we've finished basic combat training." He held his chin in his palm and thought for a moment before turning around and walking away, ruffling Eri's hair while walking past her. Both teens gave each other a _certain _look but they didn't know what it was and shrugged it off and walking away together to get some lunch.

While they were walking to lunch, they talked about what they would do if they had to train separately.

"I think I might train my quirk instead of doing normal combat training, I might also learn how to completely use my quirk so it's completely in sync with my battle style. Kero."

"Really? That's surprising, I thought you would keep training your style and the train it when you and I got into U.A. Although, to be honest, I was going to try and train Eclipse and Breaking exposure. But I'm stuck between either training my quirks or having some time with Eri instead of leaving her on her own while I'm training." He looks down at her, but she is smiling brightly as she chews on her candy apple they bought from a nearby store.

"I think you should build your relationship with Eri first before training your quirks and then when we got into U.A. you would then train your quirk, right?"

He looked unsatisfied and then looked back at Asui giving her a concerned look. "Right. But I think I should train my quirks while I was spending time with Eri. Though, your suggestion is good as well. Thank you Asui!" He gives her a warm and bright smile making her blush and looking at the floor.

When they get to their usual lunch spot, they were greeted by the man that would work at the cashier and would always see them on days like this. They sat down and ordered their usual lunch and together and watching Eri as she satisfyingly eats her candy apple. Eri then turns to the two.

"Hey, hey Tsu-chan! Are you going to be my mother as well as Papa being my Papa?" This mad both teens blush and then immediately turn to her while she just sits there confused as to what's happening.

"Moving on, Tsu-chan. So, why do you want to become a hero?"

She thought a little bit about his question and then answered in its simplest forms. "I want to help people."

Izuku lightly chuckled as he thought about how good she was at combat.

"Why are you laughing so much? It's not that funny, is it? Kero?"

"No, no, that's not why I was laughing."

"Then why?"

"Well, mainly it's because of how good your fighting ability was that it was surprising that you wanted to be a rescue hero other than a combat hero."

"Oh, that's the reason? It's actually because of what happened to me that caused me to become a rescue hero. I didn't want anyone else to be in the same situation I was when my family died."

"Surprisingly, you're very calm about this, are you going to be a rescue and combat hero?"

"No, I think I'll just stick with saving other people rather than fighting with other people. Kero."

"But you fight so well!" She was quite shocked and didn't know how to respond.

", the reason I fight so well in our spars, is that I know they're just that, spars… So, when I'm fighting with people, I don't know then I get uncomfortable, like when we first started. I didn't know you so I tried to fight you calmly and evasively, I was told by Ryosuke that if I were to do that in the middle of a fight, then the villain would win. Besides, I couldn't fight a villain for my life."

Izuku felt all sorts of feelings towards that answer and could only nod in agreement as he was lost for words. "Anyway, I feel like it's getting kind of late now." He said as he looked at his phone to see it was reaching the evening. He hadn't realized they were talking that long.

"Crap I have to get home, see you tomorrow! Tsu-chan!" He said while winking and smiling, making her fluster and blush at the sudden brightness that is Izuku.

'_What was that? Was he trying to be cute?' _Asui could only make a slight 'kero' before going back to her apartment.

**Two months later**

Izuku and Asui had just finished their basic combat training when Aizawa must stop teaching them so he could go and work for the upcoming classes that would come five months later. Even though it was a lot of time before the entrance exams, the teachers still had to work for the paper assignments and work on scheduling the classes for the students of U.A. Izuku was extremely stronger than when he first started, it showed too. He was now 6'3 feet and was _way_ more defined in muscle than he was before, almost every shirt he wore would show his bulging muscles through his shirt.

"Now you two." Ryosuke had called them early in the morning and told them to come straight to the beach once they woke up.

"We're going to train the most important part of our bodies and the strength to win, you two will do separate training so you can still match each other in skill. Izuku, you will be training your speed and agility while Tsu-chan here will be training her quirk. Izuku, you don't have to do this since Eclipse will improve over time anyway, and Breaking exposure will only improve when the quirk is active, meaning you will have to be hurt and I don't want you to get hurt while training to be stronger. So, you won't have to worry about your quirks improving." Izuku nods in response, so does Asui.

**Two weeks later**

Izuku and Asui have hellish s=training and can overcome their flaws and weaknesses, such as for Izuku, his weakness was his agility and speed. Now he's able to run about 25 miles without getting overly tired and is also able to keep up with speeds such as **(in Australia)** 40 km/ hour. Asui had overcome the massive gap she had and was trying to overcome it; the gap was the power with her fighting g style intone with her quirk. Meaning she can't use her quirk when she fights properly.

"Alright! I think you two are ready to go and fight in the exam. But there's one thing I would like to say to you two." He kneels and motions for them to kneel with them and they do so.

"You two are so far the best and only students I've ever had and so far, I think you both can surpass me in power and strength, especially you Izuku." They both turn their heads towards Izuku, and he nods at Ryosuke, giving him a more definite understanding that Izuku wanted to be stronger.

"Good, now Tsu-chan, I expect you to help him train for as long as he needs as well as you train her, okay Izuku?"

"Right, I will do my best!"

"We both will! Kero."

"Right now, Tsu-chan, you can head home if you want but I need to talk with you Izuku alright?" He nods and Asui bows before she walks away from them.

"Y'know, it's pretty overwhelming that you gave me your quirks and that I've become as strong as I am now."

"It must be pretty good to have someone interested in you as well doesn't it?" He muttered under his breath.

"What?"

Nothing. God, you're oblivious, aren't you? Whatever doesn't matter. I just wanted to say to you that you can spend the rest of this extra time you have with Eri or you train on your own or with Asui, honestly, it's your decision. I'm telling you this as I will be continuing my work overseas and I will not be back until after the exam, so I want you to go beyond…"

"PLUS, ULTRA!" They both yelled in unison.

Both chuckled and giggled at the expedition they showed.

"Listen Ryosuke. I honestly can't thank you enough, for giving me this chance and making me as strong as I am now. I am forever in your debt." He said before Ryosuke had pulled him into a hug and Izuku accepted it and let his tears roll onto his cheeks and then onto his shirt. They continued like his for a few minutes before Ryosuke had pulled away.

"Listen Young Izuku, I want you to train as hard as you can and have the best time with your new family and friend. Please, at least do that while I'm gone…" Ryosuke had wanted the boy to answer instantly but Izuku waited a few seconds before answering.

"Right! I will do my best!"

"Very good, now I'm off so… I guess I'll see you after the exam." Izuku nodded in response as Ryosuke had walked away, continuously waving at him.

'_Please train your hardest Young Izuku. I'm counting on you!'_

Little did they know, Asui was watching the exchange behind a tree nearby and perfectly masked her presence so she wouldn't be seen or heard.

'_Izuku-san… You're even cooler than I'd have imagined!' _She thought as she started walking away, leaving Izuku on the beach.

"So, this is it, huh?" Ryosuke had said before going out of view of Izuku.

As soon as he was out of sight, he waited a few minutes before a portal opened in front of him. He stepped into it, knowing what was on the other side. He stepped in; he was teleported into a bar like place when he sees a single black mist behind the bar.

"Hey Kurogiri, where's Sensei?"

"I don't know, he's probably in with the IV medical equipment, so you should go see him. Oh, and welcome back, you finally visited us after all this time." The black mist greeted Ryosuke as he was polishing glasses behind the bar that they were standing next to.

"Yeah, it has been a ling time. Kurogiri, can you please teleport me to where he is?"

"Yeah, yeah." As he finished his sentence, another portal opened in front of Ryosuke, which he had stepped into and was greeted by a man in IV equipment, sitting in a chair and most likely on the verge of death.

"Greetings Ryosuke, how did finding a successor go?" He was greeted by the man; his name was **All for One**.

"I found the perfect one, though I don't know why you asked me to find one. Even when you killed my master, you still offered me a place of comfort. I am thankful to you, Sensei."

"Oh please, we both know that Stephanie Steel was a weakling and that she was never going to kill me, but even so. I had to commemorate her efforts by taking in her successor and training him under my wing."

"Right…" Ryosuke can't say anything because he knows what he's saying is right, but his master was anything but a weakling! She knew that she would die when she would fight All for One, but even so. She was still the greatest person that Ryosuke had ever met.

"Ryosuke, is your successor like Steel? Is he trying to gain stronger and become the hero everyone deserves?"

"He is trying to help people who are in need and in danger, as well as having the goal to be the number one hero. He is a lot like my master in some ways, but the difference in strength is just too big now."

"I see, well that was not surprising. Especially since she was one of the only people that could trade blows with me more than once and would still be alive, I'm going to commemorate he for that and let her grand successor live, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to send troops to attack U.A. do you understand."

"Yes Sensei."

"Good, you are dismissed!"

"Very well. Goodbye Sensei." He said before walking out again through another portal that led to Ryosuke's so called 'home'.

'_Ryosuke's successor huh? I wonder what the kid is like. I will have to find out soon enough, Izuku Midorya.'_

**Hello everyone! I was excited when doing this chapter, so I hope you all liked it! I know that even though Ryosuke is good, I still decided to put him on both sides of good and evil. Sorry if it took too long even though it's so short, I would still like to work on this as much as I can, so I will see all of you around for the next chapter. Bye!**


	5. That Time We Started

**Chapter 5: The time we started.**

After that day, Izuku got a text from Ryosuke that said, 'Do your best!' While Izuku knew what that meant, he was still confused as to why he would send the text this early. The text was hoping he would do good for the entrance exam.

For the past few months, Izuku was either spending time with Eri, training or going to lunch with Asui. It was still a week before the exam and Asui and Izuku had decided to meet one last time before they went to the exam and talk. They met at their usual lunch restaurant, which was mainly featured of katsudon, which both were fond of.

"So, Izuku-san, what are you going to do with the final week before the entrance exam?"

"I'm going to study and train my hardest, especially since my Mom wanted to take Eri camping with her to get some taste of the outside world. She knew that entrance exams were around the corner, so she told me not to go. Which Eri hated, despite the fact she still liked my Mom, she still hated not being around me."

"Wow, Eri is the exact kind of daughter most people would want, huh? She's almost completely obedient, unlike my siblings."

"You have siblings Tsu-chan?"

"Yeah, they're annoying brats though. Kero. Maybe I'll introduce them to you when the exams are over. Would you lie to do that Izuku-san?"

"Yeah, sure. Now that I think about it, have you met my mother?" She shakes her head in response.

"Aww, that's too bad. I would still like to meet your siblings though, so take when you're ready, okay?" He said this as he smiled at her brightly, she blushed at the warm smile.

Eventually, the two had other things to do besides chat away in a restaurant. So, they said their remarks and went back home, when he did, he was surprised to see a detective standing at his door knocking.

'_What does he want?'_ "Um, hello? You're a detective, right? Why are you knocking on my door?"

"Oh, forgive me but I have urgent news to tell you, so if it is alright, I would like to talk about this inside."

"Of course, come in!" They entered the apartment and Izuku went to get some tea while the detective goes to sit on the couch.

Izuku returns a while later with tea and hands it to the detective before sitting down and facing him.

"Hello, I'm guessing you are Izuku Midorya right?" Izuku nods in response. "Very well, my name is Detective Tsukauchi. I have come to you with great and terrible news. I'll start off with the terrible news" Izuku gulped over this and got ready for what he was about to face.

"Young Midorya, a case was sent into us this morning about a villain attacking a highway, to be blunt. Your mother and daughter got caught in the crossfire." Izuku was startled as emotions started filling up inside of him. "Luckily, they only made it out _alive_ with severe injuries. The most severe being your mother. Right now, she is in hospital and is in a coma, while your daughter is completely fine and sustained no injuries. She told me your name and I tried to track you down, did you know that you're very hard to track down?" He said jokingly, trying to relieve the tension that was in the air.

"Anyways, to the good news. While we don't know how strong you are, we would like to invite you to come to U.A. and train before the entrance exams. Eri, your daughter, told us that you are very strong and cannot be beaten easily. While the other people on the case dismissed it as she was praising you as a daughter I could tell that she wasn't lying and decided to try and get U.A. to invite you to train under the wing of many pro heroes in the U.A. program.

I was also told that you were personally trained under the pro hero Eraserhead, that is also a teacher at the academy, he actually recommended you to join on recommendation, but he quickly dismissed it and said he will show us the strength that you had. So, Young Midorya, would you like to get a definite chance of getting into U.A?"

"No."

Tsukauchi was surprised by this and was startled at how fast he turned down the offer. "Why not? You are going to U.A. aren't you? Why do you not want a guaranteed spot?"

"While I would still like to come to the school before the entrance exams, I also wanted to get in from my own strength, I want a spot in U.A. of my own accord!"

Tsukauchi thought for a moment before finally answering. "How about this? I bring you in today, meet the teachers and get comfortable, while I will tell them that you're not going in on recommendation, okay?"

"I would like that. Actually, is Eri going to be there?"

"No, why?"

"I just thought that since now that my Mom was in a coma and I was getting into U.A. I would have to bring her every day at school, so I wanted to bring her to get comfortable."

Tsukauchi thought again and this time, a little longer. "Fine, that's alright, but I must warn you. If Eri gets in the way of the teachers there while on our trip, she will have to stay with me for the rest of the time, okay?" Izuku nods in response and then goes to his room to change.

He comes back out a few minutes later wearing a black shirt with a hoodie that said plus ultra across it, along with black cargo pants.

"All black huh? Even though you are very understanding of the situation, you seem like the type that wears bright colors with a bright smile. But I didn't expect you to come out in all black." He finished as he pointed to what Izuku was wearing.

"Let's just go and let me meet the teachers." He said with a frown pointed at Tsukauchi.

On the way to the school, they decide to go across a street with not many people on it. They walk on the street and see U.A. a couple hundred meters away. Then they saw this girl with a black onyx ponytail and looked confused as to where she was walking. Izuku approached this girl.

"Hey, um, do you need help?" Said Izuku as he tried not to look at her big breasts.

"Yes, I do. I need to know where Dagobah beach is, so if you were so kind as to point me in the direction of the beach, that would be wonderful." She said as looked behind Izuku to see Detective Tsukauchi standing there, whistling to himself.

"Ah, Detective Tsukauchi! What are you doing here?"

"Oh, it's you Momo. What are _you_ doing here, aren't you supposed to be back at your house?" The girl, supposedly called Momo, laughed to herself and then gave a serious look at the detective.

"Please, don't tell my parents, if they found out that I snuck out, they would kill me." The detective sighed and then nodded.

"Fine, but you need to go to Dagobah beach, right?" He points out directions to the beach and then the girl leaves, before she leaves, she gives Izuku a quick look that said, '_we'll meet again.'_

Eventually, they got to U.A. and they see Aizawa, a guy with blonde hair with a radio around his neck and a woman with purple hair that was wearing a very _sexual_ outfit. They walk over to Izuku except Aizawa who just sighs quietly.

"Hmmm, so you're the one Shouta had invited over and recommended. You know, it's very hard to get a recommendation from Shouta." Says the woman who Izuku found out to be Midnight.

"Listen, I only recommended you because I know how strong you were before I had to leave and let you and Asui train." Said Aizawa slowly walking over to them.

"YO YO, ARE YOU THE LITTLE LISTENER SHOUTA WAS TALKING ABOUT BEFORE YOU GOT HERE!" Said the blond guy who was very loud and Izuku found out to be Present Mic. Tsukauchi sighed and Izuku covers his ears.

"Listen, Mic. You don't have to yell so loud as soon as we get here." Tsukauchi somehow says.

"Oh, okay… but is this the little listener?" Present Mic disappointedly says.

"Yeah, you can say that, but he rejects your recommendation, Eraserhead."

"What? Why would he do that?" Midnight chirps in.

Listen, I would rather get in on my own accord rather than 'cheat' my way into the system. So, I would like to reject your offer." Izuku says as he bows towards Aizawa.

"Very well, I thought you would do that, but I would still like you to train at U.A."

"Yes, Sensei!" Tsukauchi and Aizawa face palms at the thought of Aizawa having a disciple but Midnight and Present Mic just giggled and laughed.

They enter the building to see a little white… rat? Bear? Person? Whatever it was, it seemed to be the principle.

"Hey, are Izuku Midorya? Hello, welcome to U.A. oh, and, my condolences." The mouse bows as he says this.

"It's okay, really, as long as they are alright, then so am I. So, don't worry about it."

"Very well, how about I show you to Gym gamma?"

Izuku is confused at this question but then realizes that's where they are going to train him. "Yes, I would like to go as soon as possible."

"That's good, the ambition in your voice, it gets me… PUMPED UP!" Screams Present Mic.

Aizawa face palms as they leave towards Gym gamma. Tsukauchi says his goodbyes before they enter the gym. They enter and is greeted by four different types of robots.

"Um, Principle Nezu, right? What's with the robots?"

"They're for your training. Please go ahead and attack the one pointer." Nezu says before he steps out of the way.

Izuku walks up to the robot and stares at it before he turns to Aizawa. "Do your best kid. Try your hardest."

'_He wants me to try my hardest huh. Fine then._' He says before he walks over to the biggest robot, it had a big 0 on its chest and was about the size of a building, a tall building. Izuku readies a punch and for a moment, the rest of the teachers felt the heat rising as they say Izuku's fist getting brighter and brighter. Izuku swings at the robot and immediately destroys the robot by scattering it to pieces.

When the scrap of the robot hit the ground, the scrap was basically melted as they were steaming hot. Everyone except Aizawa and Nezu sweat drops as they saw that he destroyed their biggest robot with little to no effort.

"Geez kid, I told you not to hold back on the one pointer, not the zero pointer." Aizawa says as he face palms.

"Oh, sorry Sensei. But I just figured that if I were to go all out on the one pointer, then the heat would have melted everything around it, so I thought that the size of the zero pointer would just be too big for the heat to spread."

"While you were right kid, it just shows that you should get in on recommendation even more so."

"Oh, sorry…"

Aizawa sighs and then gestures for Nezu to go and talk to him. "Listen, Midorya, if you don't want to get in on recommendation then you can help us in the judges stands and help pick students get into U.A, is that alright?"

Izuku nods and then leaves with Nezu and Aizawa, leaving Present Mic, Midnight and Power loader speechless. **(Power loader got called in before he destroyed it just in case, he destroyed everything)**

The trio reaches Nezu's office and Izuku sits down in a chair facing Nezu's desk while Aizawa leans against the doorway. "So, Midorya. Let's discuss what we're going to do with you. I think you should help us with the judging for the students, and the next day we'll do your own personal exam, is that alright?"

"What kind of personal exam?"

"Seeing how strong you are, we wanted you to battle with the teachers here at U.A. and we'll see you're combat ability. Excluding me" Nezu says as he punches the air.

"That's how it is kid, do you accept these conditions. Of course, if you beat every teacher here then we'll put you as number one in the exams. I think the fighting will be hard especially the new teacher that's coming to work on the second day." Aizawa says from behind him.

"Who's the new teacher?" He then looks at Nezu.

"All Might." Izuku gets startled at the name and then looks at the ground and then starts to tense up.

'_That guy's a teacher here, oh this is going to be fun.'_

"Hey kid, you alright?" Aizawa puts his hand on Izuku's shoulder.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. I just…"

"Don't think you will get in, right? Don't worry, All Might is going to be last and if you beat a certain number of teachers then you'll definitely get in."

"That's not what I was going to say, but I'm glad that's going to happen at least." Izuku then stands up and walks to the exit and then looks at Nezu.

"I'm voting on the day of the exams, right? The, I guess I'll see you on the day of the exam." He then leaves and walks down the hallway when he sees All Might walking down the corridor in front of him.

They brush shoulders and they exchange a stare at each other. '_That's him! That's the kid I turned down to be a hero, why's he here?'_

"Hey, it's been a while, All Might."

"Yes, it has, Young Midorya."

"Wow, I can't believe you remembered my name, it's surprising. Maybe because you forget the saying, 'anyone can be a hero, if they just try'. It definitely seems like you forgot your own speech."

"Listen Young Midorya, at the time, I only saw you based on your appearance and because you looked so frail and because you said you didn't have a quirk. I said the facts, but now, I'm going to regret that decision, aren't I?"

"Yes, you are. I'll see you on the day of the exams, All Might." He looks at Izuku confused.

Izuku leaves and then heads to the beach, he sits down on the bench that Asui usually sat on. After a few minutes he sees a girl looking at the beach confused, who Izuku finds out, is Momo. He walks over to her.

"Hey Momo, what are you doing?"

"Oh! It's you, what's your name? I didn't ask when we met earlier. Mine is Momo Yaoyorozu."

"Oh, mine is Izuku Midorya. It's nice to meet you!"

"Likewise, Midorya-kun!" She says cutely and pumping her fist into the air. Izuku blushes at this and then turns away, Momo notices this and then pokes at his muscles.

"Wow, you're more fit than anyone I have ever met. I'm surprised." They both blush a deep red. "Anyway, I wanted to ask you this, um… Midorya-kun."

"Please, call me Izuku, Momo-san!"

"Fine Izuku-kun. Why were you with Detective Tsukauchi today?"

"Oh, that. He was leading me to U.A."

"Really? Oh well, it's none of my business. I've got to go, so I guess I'll see you at U.A."

"Yeah, see you." After that they exchanged contact numbers and they both went home.

**With Momo**

'_Izuku Midorya, huh? I think I found the one I want.'_ She thinks this as she is laying in her bed and holding her phone, looking at the contact info of Izuku. The name she has under his contact is named, 'Cute muscly guy'. She blushes at the name she gave him. She shakes it off and goes to sleep.

**With Izuku**

'_Momo is really cute, she might be even cuter than Tsu-chan. No matter, I've been with Tsu-chan the most, but it seems like I'll get to know her better.'_ He thinks as he does reps with a 100-pound dumbbell. Later that night he goes to sleep and has a dream.

'_Izuku, you can't be a hero! You will always be quirkless and worthless!'_

'_Shut up! Shut up!_' In the dream everything around him goes black and he is met by the sudden appearance of an eclipse in front of him. The eclipse slowly fades as he is shown his memories in place of the eclipse.

'_Worthless!' All the children said to him…_

'_Useless boy! I don't want a quirkless child like that!' His own father said before he left…_

'_You can't be a hero, sorry kid.' All Might, his idol said…_

'_I'm sorry Izuku, I'm so sorry!' His own Mother said as she cried with Izuku…_

_**Then, there was the breaking point. **_

_**He was pushed over the edge in those moments.**_

_**No-one believed in him.**_

_**No-one liked him.**_

**He was worthless**

**He was useless.**

**He had no worth.**

Izuku then woke up breathing heavily and after a few moments, calmed down. His heart was beating so fast, he could barely breath.

'_What was that? That was scary, I hope I don't have that same dream again._' He thinks before he falls asleep again in the bed, he calls his home.

**Somewhere else…**

'_Young Izuku, I hope you are alright. I hope you don't miss me too much and I also hope that Tsukauchi is taking great care of you.'_ Ryosuke thinks as he stands over a pile of corpses, there was seven people in the pile, all with a massive bounty on their heads in the underground world.

He starts to walk away when his phone starts to ring. He picks up.

"Hello Sensei, the job is done."

"_Very good Ryosuke, please continue until after the exam. I'll tell you when the exam finishes and then you can come back. Is that alright?"_

"Yes, Sensei. Please do, I would like to come back as soon as I can."

"_Is it for your successor?" _At that moment Ryosuke froze, he rarely freezes, so this is a new experience.

"How is he?"

"_He's doing just fine, in fact, he's basically being cheated for the exam. He gets to judge for the exam and then the next day, he'll fight the teachers to see how strong he is."_

"Really? Who would've thought that they noticed someone like that on their own?"

"_It is definitely weird, even so. Please continue, I'll get back into contact when the exams are finished."_

"Yes Sensei!" He hangs up and then walks away from the pile of corpses as he hears police sirens in the distance.

'_Please Young Izuku, be alright. I hope you are.' _He then disappears into the night.

**Hello, everyone! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry if this took so long to be finished, it might take this long for most of the chapters, but even so, I hope you all like it.**

**If you have any tips or inquiries, I'll gladly answer them, plus if there's anything wrong with the story, please tell me! I hope you all look forward to the next chapter.**


	6. The truth

**Hey guys! Again, if you have any tips on how I should write this story and how slow I should take this story's progress. Please enlighten me! Please wait for the next chapter.**

**Chapter 6: The truth**

Izuku woke up the next morning and looked over his side, expecting to see Eri on the bed soring lightly. He didn't expect too much, but his expectations weren't met. He got up and got changed, he was dressed in a black muscle shirt, showing his muscles through his shirt and on his arms. He wished he wasn't this bulky, he just wished to have a little bit of muscle.

He leaves the apartment when he is met by two people, Tsukauchi and a skinny blonde whose arms look like sticks. "Ah, Detective Tsukauchi, it's good to see you again. I was going to ask which hospital Eri and my mom is in. Who's this?"

"Izuku, I have some things I have to tell you, good, bad and shocking news. Shall we go inside?"

"Sure, come in…" He invites them in, and they sit on two couches, one for Izuku the other for Tsukauchi and the man.

"Okay, Izuku, I wanted to tell you the good news first."

"Go ahead."

"Alright. The good news is that your Mother woke up from the coma and Eri is healing just fine."

"Ah! That's good news! Now, I think you're going to tell me the bad news before the shocking, right?"

"Exactly. The bad news is… your mother, she… has been completely bedridden, she will most likely stay in the hospital for the rest of her life…"

Izuku was shocked at this news and started shaking, he looked at the ground and wanted to cry. So bad. He held back the tears and then looked back up to Tsukauchi. "Okay… What's the 'shocking news?" _'Not like I can be more shocked than that.'_

"Now, Izuku. We're going to share to you, classified information as well as some other news that will kind of shock you. This man here is Toshinori Yagi, also known… as All Might."

Izuku was really shocked at this, this man was All Might? He didn't believe him.

"It is true Young Midorya. Look." The very skinny man said before turning into a cloud of smoke which Izuku couldn't see through for a second. Then the smoke cleared and Izuku was looking at a very tall and muscular man… All Might.

"H-how I-is this p-possible?!" Izuku stutters for the first time in a while and then turns to All Might that then turns back into his skinny state and lifting his shirt. Izuku then stares at the wound that covered his chest and looked horrible to look at. Izuku felt like he could puke, he tried to hold it in.

"This Young Midorya. This is how it's possible, this wound gives me a time limit on how long I can help people. I was going to show it to when I was telling you couldn't be a hero, but I had enough time to tell you and leave.

"I got this wound five years ago against a very powerful villain, it destroyed my respiratory system and destroyed most of my organs, I can't get hungry, due to the fact my stomach was also destroyed. I don't have to eat for a while, but what I wanted to ask you, was… Can you be a substitute for me, being the symbol of peace, because I'm this week? Please, I ask of you." He says that as he stands and bows his head so he's basically touching the floor with his head.

Izuku is shocked at this information, but he couldn't _not_ accept the offer, be he didn't want All Might to stop. "Why me? You could pick someone else, so why me?"

"Young Midorya, my time is running out as the symbol of peace, I know of your strength and I wanted to ask you a few questions."

Izuku can't hold all this information and reluctantly nods.

"Good, first question is… do you accept?"

"I… don't know, I don't know what to do. While, All Might, it may seem like I hate you, I still respect you. How you can save people with a smile and as the symbol of peace. So… I will accept, on one condition."

Tsukauchi hears this and then speaks up. "What is that, Izuku?"

He wanted one thing. "If shit turns to the fan when I'm facing a villain or anything out of my control, I will not hesitate to ask another hero around me or you, All Might."

"Very well. That is a condition I can accept. Very well then, here's my second question. Young Midorya, will you become my successor? I will give you everything you need to help you, quirk and more strength."

"A quirk? How will you give me that?"

"Izuku, you know how you have a quirk? We searched your files on the government and found out you were quirkless, All Might can do the same thing as the person who gave you that quirk can do."

"My master? Do you have a quirk like his?"

"Young Midorya, that comes to my third question before you answer my second. Who is your master? Is his name All for One?"

"Huh? All for One, who's that?" He said with a light chuckle. "No, my master's name is Ryosuke Crow."

Both stiffen at the name and they both look at each other and Tsukauchi gives a nod.

"Huh? What's wrong you two?" Izuku is confused as to why they stopped talking and then they both turn back to Izuku.

"Young Midorya… How did you meet him?"

"Oh yeah. It's kind of foggy now, since it was so long ago. Um, I think it was when I met you All Might. This is kind of depressing but, when you told me I couldn't be a hero, I jumped a few moments after you left. He saved me from dying and said I could be a hero, he trained me non-stop and gave me his quirks."

"QUIRKS?! Which ones?!" All Might suddenly yells out.

"Uh, I think it was… Eclipse and Breaking Exposure. I was confused at first when he had more than one quirk and after a while. I jut figured his original quirk was one that could take and give people quirks."

Tsukauchi sighs and closes his eyes and inhales and exhales heavily, he then turned back to Izuku. "Izuku… that's not his original quirk, he…"

"Is quirkless." A voice suddenly says from the doorway to them and Izuku immediately recognizes the voice. It's Ryosuke.

"S-Sensei! When did you get back?"

"Recently." He said before walking over them and glares at All Might. "Hello again, old friend."

Izuku is confused for a second before realizing what he meant. "Hello, Ryosuke." All Might says in his skinny form and standing up.

Izuku looks at the two glaring at each other and then turns to Tsukauchi and he nods at Izuku telling him, '_watch.'_

"Young Izuku, why have you been talking with All Might?"

"Um, he c-came with Tsukauchi."

"Oh, is that right?" Izuku then reluctantly nods at him.

He sighs and then turns back to All Might. "Listen All Might, don't try and give 'One for All' to _my_ successor."

All Might and Tsukauchi looks at him with a distressed look. "H-he's your successor?!" All Might said.

"Yes, in fact, I was going to talk to him about you and your… _weak_ form and 'One for All'. Actually, I was going to introduce him to… you know who."

"I don't think that's a good idea Ryosuke. Young Midorya is trying to be a hero."

"I know, I know. When he was ready, I was going to ask Sensei to give my quirks to him." Both Tsukauchi and Izuku are quiet. Izuku starts to question to himself which side he's supposed to go on. All Might was attacked by Ryosuke's…Sensei? No matter, all he knows now is that he should stay out of this.

"He WON'T help you! Don't you know that?!"

Ryosuke sighs. "Listen All Might. I know _my_ Sensei more than you do. In fact, I think Nana Shimura knew him more than you do, Toshinori."

"Listen, I don't have time for this! Let me talk with Young Midorya!"

"Fine, do what you want, All Might. Kid, I'm going back to my job before I can properly train you again."

Izuku runs up to Ryosuke and hugs him, surprising him. '_Jeez, that size difference is huge.' _Tsukauchi thought looking at the size of Izuku and Ryosuke. To both All Might and Tsukauchi, they saw a giant hugging its child. **(Izuku the giant and Ryosuke the child). **

Even though Ryosuke was smaller than him about a foot, he was stronger, Izuku knew that. He kept hugging him for a second before parting.

"When will you be back?"

"Soon, most likely after you go to USJ."

"USJ? What's that?"

All Might chirps in. "It's a school event for rescue operations and practices, for first year students…"

"Yeah, that, so. I guess I'll see you after that." He waves and then leaves.

Izuku turns back to All Might and then sits down back on the couch. All Might follows him.

"I'm not going to ask what happened but… can you give me details on 'One for All'? I would like to know about it before I accept."

"Very well. First, One for All is a quirk that has been, so far, passed through eight generations, me being the eighth. If I pass my quirk onto you, then you will be the ninth. The quirk basically gives you strength and eventually have more than that, but it will come with a great pain if the body is not trained well enough."

"Right, very well, despite what my Sensei said. I will accept your quirk, along with being your substitute for the symbol of peace."

"Okay then, here." Tsukauchi chuckles a bit and All Might glares at him. Then he sighs. "Since your body is greatly trained, it should be very easy for you to use it without any trouble. Now, eat this." He says after he pulls a strand of hair off his head.

"HUH?!" Izuku slightly screams. "Wait, wait, wait, wait. I didn't know I would have to eat your hair."

"Well, I mean, you have to have a bit of my DNA inside you for the quirk to transfer, plus it's the least disgusting way to do it."

"True, fine but, get me a water, please?" He says to Tsukauchi and he nods in response. He appears a moment later again with a glass of water and Izuku takes it. He puts the hair in his mouth and then swallows it with water. He drinks the water and then turns back to All Might.

"Now that we're past the questioning and the quirk transferring, let's get to other matters. Since _I _believe that we're going to get greatly acquainted, you should call me Toshinori, alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine with that, very well. Since you're going to be a teacher at U.A, are you going to help score with the entrance exams?"

"No, you're filling that spot, since all the teachers know about my time limit and my need to find a successor, they didn't let me just in case one of the students in the entrance exams were."

"Ah, I see. Very well, I guess I'll see you both for the entrance exams?"

"No Izuku, you _are_ technically apart of the recommended students, so you have to meet Nezu early in the morning, is that alright?" Tsukauchi says.

"Yes, that's fine. I wanted to say something to Nezu anyway. But now, I think you two should be leaving, no offence."

"None taken. I need to leave to get back to work anyway, oh and here." All Might then hands him his phone number.

"Mine too." Tsukauchi does the same.

"Okay, we'll see you tomorrow."

"Why tomorrow?"

"That's when I want you to start with being the substitute for the symbol of peace."

"Very well. Goodbye."

Tsukauchi and All MI… Toshinori leave and leave Izuku to his thoughts.

'_The new symbol of peace, huh? Sounds fun.'_

**Somewhere else…**

Ryosuke is being teleported back into the bar, the bar that was so familiar to him. He was met by the familiar sight of Kurogiri cleaning glasses and Tomura sitting in the corner. He also sees the new face of Giran and Overhaul (also known as Chisaki).

"Hey Kurogiri, where's Sensei?"

"The same place as always, you want to see him?"

"Yeah, after that, I'll discuss business."

"Very well. Here." He opens up a gate in front of Ryosuke that leads to the same place he was familiar to.

He is greeted by the sight of All for One sitting in his IV medical equipment and his chair. "Hello Sensei. I have news to tell you."

"Ah, greetings, Ryosuke. How was your trip? What is the news?"

"My trip was really good Sensei; I got enough money for us to help the production of the quirk-destroying bullets. The news is about All Might."

"That's very good, both. What's the news?"

"Sensei, All Might's time limit has decreased and is also wanting to make my successor to have One for All."

"Really? That blonde bastard is finally picking a successor. And it happens to be yours… hahaha. Very well! I like this development, it will be funny to see Young Midorya become the symbol of peace, and then kill him. Oh, and I know you want your quirks transferred to him, is that right?"

"Can you please do that when the time comes, Sensei?"

"Yes, I'm not that heartless, I will at least let my precious Ryosuke's student have his power. Is that the thing I have to do before you die?"

"Yes, Sensei."

"Very well, I will grant your wish, now please discuss business with our friends in the bar."

"yes, Sensei" He bows and then leaves through a portal that opens when he starts to leave.

All for One think for a moment.

"Izuku Midorya, I will have fun with our future battle, please entertain me!" He then laughs maniacally.


	7. (Filler chapter)

**Hey guys! Sorry if the last chapter was so short, to make up for it, I'll put in I kind of filler chapter where Izuku starts to learn the duties as the symbol of peace! Please enjoy~!**

**Chapter 6.5: Where we start the attack**

Izuku leaves that same afternoon and leaves the apartment to go to the beach. On the way there, he is stopped by a tug at his arm. He looks to see who it is and is surprised at who it is. It's A

"Tsu-chan!" He yells as he grabs her into a hug. He lets go when both blushes immensely "What are you doing here?" He asks her, blush still intact.

"I just came to get groceries or my family, kero. Then I saw you, you know, you haven't contacted me these past few days. I was getting a little worried, but I knew that I was talking about and thought you'd be fine. So, how are you?"

"I was just going to the beach; did you want me to come with you to the store?" Asui then nods and pulls his hand by her tongue and leads them away. Izuku starts blushing.

Eventually they get to the store, talking about Asui's family and how they're doing as they enter the store.

"So, Izuku-kun. How's your family?"

"Oh, that." Izuku gets a sort of depressed look as Asui looks at him with confusion. "You see, my Mother is basically bed-ridden and is in the hospital, along with Eri." Asui gain a surprised look as she hears that his mother _and_ daughter was in the hospital.

"Why are they in there? Kero?"

"You know the recent report? About the highway attack that left 20 casualties and 30 injured?"

"Yeah, why?"

"They were stuck in that. In fact, they were going on a camping trip, just the two of them. Then, a detective suddenly comes to my door and tells me they're both in the hospital. I'm glad Eri's fine."

"What happened to your mother?"

Izuku sighs. "I heard from the detective that the attack knocked her out and was stuck under a car until the heroes saved her, but she was in a coma for the last few days." He clenches his fist as he says that. "She woke up today and I was told by the same detective that she was beyond recovery and was forever bed-ridden."

Izuku keeps his depressed look as Asui hugs him, as soon as she does, she puts her head into his chest, trying to hold back the tears form the story. "How! H-how can you be so calm?!" Izuku realizes she was crying.

"How can you stay so calm when you have lost half of your family?" She looks up at him, being short, Asui basically must look straight up just to see Izuku's face.

"I stay calm because of our situation." He says as he blushes and realize they are in the aisle of a store with the store clerk looking like he was about to burst into tears.

"I'm sorry, we should get back to shopping huh. Kero.

"Yeah, we should."

They get back to getting the groceries in complete silence. Once they were finished, Izuku was left carrying 5 bags full of groceries. Izuku doesn't think much of it and insists that he do it, Asui complies. They're walking over to Asui's house when they accidentally past by the beach.

They see Aizawa, Nezu and Toshinori **(in his skinny form) **talking on the beach. The trio notice the two teenagers and Nezu waves at them.

"Hey you two!" His voice still like a complete child's.

"Oh, hey Principle Nezu! Oh! Toshinori, Aizawa-sensei, why are you three here." Izuku asks to the trio only to confuse Asui. She knew who Aizawa was, she just didn't know who the other two were.

"Hey, kid. You too, Asui."

"Right, Aizawa-sensei! Kero."

'_Kero? What, is she a frog? Oh, this is Tsuyu Asui. Never mind'_ Thins Toshinori before finally speaking up to Izuku and walking up to him and put his hand on Izuku's shoulder.

"Hello, Young Midorya! And, you're… Asui, right?"

"Um, yes, how do you know my name, sir?" She asked, even more confused.

"Shouta here was just talking about you two! It was kind of funny how much he cares for his students, I guess you two are special cases." Nezu speaks up.

Aizawa sighs and slightly winces at the comment. "By the way, Asui. Were you going to be apart of the entrance exams?"

Asui's confused for a second before realizing what he meant. "Uh, yeah. I was going to try and be a part of the same part of it with Izuku-kun. Kero."

"Oh, that will be a problem." Toshinori speaks up.

"Why? Kero?"

"Me and some other teachers had recommended Izuku into U.A. So, he won't be taking the exam."

'What!? Izuku-kun! Why didn't you tell me this!?"

Izuku lightly chuckles while scratching his cheek with one finger. "W-well… I kind of thought it wasn't necessary to tell you."

Aizawa sighs and Toshinori face palms while Asui is scolding Izuku about telling her that he was already going to be in U.A. She sighs, then face palms. "Jeez, stupid Izuku-kun."

"Hahaha, sorry Tsu-chan."

He finishes his sentence when he sees Toshinori gesturing for him to come with him for a moment. Izuku does so, still holding the groceries.

"By the way, Young Midorya. What's with the groceries?"

"Oh, they're for Tsu-chan."

"Oh, very well. Now, when did you want to start? Being the symbol of peace, I mean."

"Oh, as soon as you are ready, then I am too."

"Right… Especially since the entrance exams are 2 days away, the you need to work hard. As soon as you're done with those groceries… come back here, I'll teach you how to be the proper symbol of peace."

"Okay, I will be back soon, then."

"No, take as _long _as you want."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Nothing, just go and have fun with Asui."

Izuku blushes at the remark and then goes into panic mode. "W-what d-do you m-mean by t-that?!"

Again, Toshinori says nothing and sends Izuku on his way. When Izuku gets back to Asui, both Aizawa and Nezu gone, leaving her waiting on the bench.

"Tsu-chan, let's go."

"Uh, sure!" She yells as she has a blush on her face.

'_Why's she blushing? Probably something that Aizawa said.'_ Izuku thought before walking away with her.

**Just then…**

_Izuku walks away with Toshinori and leaves her with Aizawa and Nezu._

"_So, Asui-Chan~. How much do you like Izuku~? I mean, it's pretty obvious."_

_She blushes immensely and starts to panic at the mouse, bear…thing. _

"_It is pretty obvious Asui. I noticed it halfway through our training that you had developed feelings for him. I just want to know when you're going to confess to him. Don't worry, I'll support you all the way." Aizawa said as he gave a thumbs up._

_Asui's face is a deep shad of red, and it doesn't seem to be fading. _

"_Okay then, see you at the entrance exam, Asui-Chan!" Nezu said before he climbs into Aizawa's scarf and they walk away._

Asui thought about the moment that just went down between the trio, saying she had feelings for him, that blatantly?! Whatever, it didn't matter to her as she calms down and then looks back up at Izuku.

"Tsu-chan, which way are we going to get to your house?"

"Oh, right! We're going this way." She pointed out as they turn down a street.

Eventually they get there and Asui knocks on the door, obviously stating she doesn't have keys to her own home. Then the door flies open and Izuku was met by the sight of an older-looking Asui, but more mature and wearing an apron.

"Ah, Tsu-chan? Who is this fine young boy you have here with you?" The older-looking Asui said looking at Izuku with a sort of seductive look. Asui notices this and pouts at her, making the girl wince.

"Right. Izuku, this is my Mother. Mother this is Izuku Midorya. Kero"

"Ah, right, hello. Mam how are you this evening?" Izuku says while bowing.

"My~, what a gentleman you have here, Tsu-chan. Hello, Izuku, my name is Tsuru Asui, it is nice to meet you." She says whilst also bowing.

"ah… The pleasure's all mine." Izuku says with a bright smile, causing both girls to blush at the sight. Tsuru leans in closer to Asui.

"_Tsu-chan, is he your boyfriend? If not, then can I take him?" _She whispered whilst giving Izuku a seductive look, creeping Izuku out and giving him the chills.

"No Mother, for both questions." Asui says as she glares at her mother.

"Very well. Izuku-kun, how would you like to come inside for dinner?"

"Uh, no, I really c-can't! As I have somewhere else to be." He says a bit shy like whilst Tsuru is leaning closer to him, before giving a sigh and backing away again.

"Fine, you can go, but please. Come again~." She says with a seductive voice and turning back inside.

"Are you sure? You can stay if you want."

"No, I honestly have something else to do. So, I guess I'll see you at the entrance exams, then. Bye!" Izuku says as he turns away and waves back at her, causing her to wave back.

Izuku heads back to the beach and gets there in a few seconds, compared to the minute it took to get to Asui's house form the beach. He sees Toshinori sitting on the bench and goes to sit next to him.

"Hey, Toshinori."

"Hello, Young Midorya. How was your trip?" e says back to him with a sly voice.

"It was fine, thank you."

"Okay, on to the main topic. Young Midorya, please meet me here again tomorrow, I will get you having to work with me. But now I will tell you what we will do tomorrow." Izuku nods and then listens intently.

"Tomorrow, we will join another pro hero to take down some villains. Of course, we will go on patrol and go to fight them then."

"Of course. I was expecting to do a patrol first."

"Right, the Pro hero we will be helping is the Pro Hero: Ingenium. Is that alright?"

Izuku lights up at the name. He got to help the Engine hero: Ingenium, one of the people he admired after All Might because of his speed. "Are you kidding me!? That's the best thing anyone can do, ever! In fact, I admire Ingenium for his work and the amount of people he has saved and the amount of people working at his agency." Izuku mutters.

He was surprised that he did this, he thought he had gotten out of that habit, and to do it like he did before so fluently, even though he hasn't muttered in over 10 months or so.

"Hey kid, do you do this all the time?"

"Uh, n-no actually, I got rid of that habit a while ago, but I guess it came back to me when I started to admire the hero."

"Maybe, but this is some fine development, Young Midorya. As well as having One for All, you have two other quirks! That almost makes you basically invincible! But no matter! Young Midorya, go home and rest for tomorrow, I will do the same and we will work hard tomorrow, okay!?"

"Yeah! I will do my best, Toshinori. I will see you tomorrow then, okay?"

"Yes, goodbye Young Midorya." Toshinori says as he pats him on the back and then leaves.

Izuku walks back home when he realized he forgot to ask Tsukauchi and Toshinori which hospital his mother and Eri are in. He punches himself on the head because of this, he started to walk home again when he senses that someone is watching him.

"Who's there!?" Izuku yells, expecting an answer, but is met with silence. He starts to walk again when he hears a voice call out to him.

"Hey Deku! What are you doing out here this late of night, huh!?" Oh, it was just Katsuki.

Izuku sighs as he realizes this. "The same should be said with you, Kacchan."

"Heh, I wanted to ask you something, but I couldn't get to you. What happened to Aunt Inko?"

"She's in the hospital. She's bed-ridden and is left to stay there for almost the rest of her life." Izuku looks away and clenches his fist as he says this.

"What ha- Never mind, I don't want to know what happened. What I want to know is, how did you get a quirk?"

"I'm not telling you that, Kacchan. Now, leave me alone, I want to get home."

"Tch, fine! But you better tell me when you get into U.A. do you understand?!" Katsuki growls and walks away scowling at the very sight of Izuku.

Izuku gets out of the spot he was in and walked home. When he got there, he went into bed and then sighed.

'_Jeez, why is all this happening to me. I don't want to know, but what I do want to know is where that hospital is.' _He thinks as he starts to get sleepy and then falls asleep.

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the filler (sort of) chapter, but I wanted to try and make up for how short the last chapter was and I wanted to just make a quick one before I make the next one the longest one that I have done so far. So, I guess I'll see you all in the next chapter.**


	8. The duties of a hero

**Chapter 7: The duties of a hero**

Izuku wakes up that morning to the sound of an alarm on his phone, indicating that someone was messaging him. He investigated the messages and found it was Tsukauchi messaging him.

'_I guess if you work as a detective, you access to most people's phone numbers, huh?'_

He looked into one of the messages that says, 'hey Izuku, when you wake up, come to the beach. All Might and I will meet you there.' He was surprised, he didn't know that Tsukauchi was coming too.

He got up and put on his usual clothing. A black muscle shirt and dark green sweatpants, he also grabs a beanie, just in case. He went to the kitchen and then a single tear fell on to his cheek when he doesn't see his mother there.

'_I should have expected as much, but fuck. I can't believe I was expecting ger to be here. Oh well.'_ He wipes his eyes and the goes in quickly and grabs a banana, looking at the floor, as he doesn't want to bear the sight of his mother not being there.

He quickly leaves too, eating his banana and jogs most of the way. You could say he got about halfway a few minutes later and then stops and clenches his fist.

'_I have to try my hardest! I must go beyond what I can do! Toshinori, Ingenium, Tsukauchi! Watch as I become the number one hero!' _He thought before he starts sprinting off to the beach.

He gets there like a minute later and immediately sees Tsukauchi and Toshinori there, waiting for him. He walks over to them and eventually sees Tsukauchi holding somewhat green clothing while Toshinori in his skinny form and having a distressed look on his face.

They eventually see him walking over to them and they both walk over to him.

"Hello, Young Midorya! Are you ready to go and work with Ingenium?"

"Yeah! I'm as ready as can be!"

"That's good, Izuku. But before you go, I have to give this to you." Tsukauchi says before he hands him the green clothing. Izuku inspects before looking at the features of the little costume.

"I-is this my h-hero costume?"

"Exactly, Young Midorya! We had something made for you when you sent in the request a while ago. Hahaha, you shouldn't be so distressed! I mean, we couldn't let you go and do hero work without a costume."

Izuku spreads the costume in front of him and is surprised at how much detail was put into it.

The costume was almost completely black with highlights of green across the neck area and the leg areas with the words, 'FIGHT' in write writing across the chest area. **(Sort of like the costume Ryosuke has in the image I use for the story). **Along with black gloves and black boots, it has a completely white face mask that sort of resembles a gang mask. The feature that sort of caught your eye was the red utility belt that felt heavy.

Izuku stared at the sight with fascination and confusion, the first one was the details and how cool the suit looked, the second one was why they upgraded the suit form what he sent in. **(He sent in the kind of suit that resembles the suit from canon).** He folds the suit v=back up and then looks to Tsukauchi, which speaks up first.

"If you are wondering why we upgraded the suit, was because, we wanted to make it sort of match with your quirk, Eclipse. You know, because eclipses are basically all black except the white from the sides? That's what we basically based the suit off."

"I see, well, thank you for that! I really like it the way it is now! I probably wouldn't have been too happy with the old one I sent in, but that doesn't matter!"

"Young Midorya, are you okay with this suit, to start your journey on becoming the greatest hero of all time?!" All Might say as he reverts to his muscle form, and immediately goes back to his skinny form, spitting out blood.

"Yes, this is the start of my journey, I will go all the way through!"

"Very well, Izuku, one more thing. I forgot to tell you this and you probably forgot to ask me this, that's why I'm going to say it now. Your mother and daughter, Eri, are in Chihaya Hospital. So, when you're done with the work, please go visit them. The hospital staff keep telling me they're really worried about you, especially Eri."

"Of course! Thank you Tsukauchi!" He gives a sigh and then nods back, then walks away, probably satisfied.

As soon as he was out of view, Toshinori and Izuku face each other, dead in the eye.

"Young Midorya."

"Yes, Toshinori?"

"Let's go."

"Right!"

They both turn way with Izuku holding his new costume in hand as well as Toshinori holding his usual All Might costume. "First lets' go and get changed."

"Uh, right…"

They turn into a nearby public bathroom and they turn back a few minutes later in their costumes. Toshinori turns to Izuku.

"**Looking good!"** Izuku lightly blushes at this remark. He puts on his beanie that he grabbed earlier, covering his green and white mess of hair, while the costume loomed new, it also looked like someone made it in a rush and the beanie doesn't really go with the costume.

"**let's go! Your first step to become- WAIT!"** Izuku gets frightened and falls to the ground at the sudden change of tone.

"**Goddammit!"**

"Uh, All Might? What's wrong?"

Toshinori grabs his shoulders with both of his hands**. "I forgot to tell you how to use One for All!"**

"Oh, well, actually I kind of figured it out already." Izuku scratches his cheek with a sly grin.

"**Wait, what?"**

"I figured it out already. You just have to yell smash in your head, right"

"**Well… You're actually half right."** Izuku is confused by this, considering he almost used it perfectly the day he got it.

"**You actually have to do one more step, alright let's practice now. First, you must clench your butt cheeks, second you need to yell smash!"**

Izuku starts to try this, he clenches his butt cheeks and clears his head, making I completely blank and closing his eyes. He opens his eyes and reels his fist back.

'_SMASH!' _He yells in his head, pushing his fist forward with as much force a he can. He makes a mini tornado that goes about as tall as a 4-story building, filled with heat that makes Toshinori sweat drop at the display.

Toshinori turns to him, hoping his arm wasn't broken or anything. He's surprised when he sees Izuku in the exact same position he was in when he punched the air, without his arm or the costume ripping apart, his arm wasn't broken, his arm didn't look like it was numb. He was perfectly fine.

"How was that?" Izuku says as he gets out of the position clenching his fist as he bends his elbow and putting his fist up to his face.

'_**Young Midorya, you're so COOL!'**_

"**HAHAHA, Young Midorya, that was more perfect than I could ever asked for! Now let's go!"**

"Right!"

They head off and walk along the streets, catching the eyes of many passerby's, but a lot of them had come up to Toshinori with questions like, 'who is this boy?' Or, 'is he your new successor?' Toshinori had just brushed them off with a joke and them asked them to leave the two alone so they can continue their work. While most left them alone politely, most had watched them from a distance, some also being the media.

Izuku didn't like the idea of being on the media, despite his tall structure and confident sounding voice, he was a nervous wreck deep down, he always had been. Eventually, Izuku got fed up with the media following them, along with everyone else that was with them. He sent them a glare with as much killing intent as he could muster, sending chills down everyone's spines, including Toshinori.

"**Young Midorya…" **Izuku looks at the man again to see him shaking slightly and Izuku realizes what he did. Since he put killing intent in the glare, the media were going to call him a villain that All Might had captured. While he didn't want that, he also doesn't want everyone following them.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I shouldn't have done that; I am just fed up with them." As he says that, he clenches his fist next to his face and hears someone take a picture of them. He felt like a vein had popped out of the side of his head and felt _pissed._

"_**Young Midorya, don't. If you try and get them to leave us alone, they'll keep following us if you do that, and it will get them more anticipated."**_ He whispers as he says this.

Izuku sighs and then turns back in the direction they were walking towards. "Fine, I'll let them be. If you weren't here, I'd probably have killed someone by now."

"**Well I guess it's a good thing that I'm around, HAHAHA" **He laughs loudly patting Izuku on the back.

Even though Toshinori in his muscular form _tall_, Izuku was almost as tall as him, being a few inches from Toshinori's full height, Izuku was at least half as strong as _All Might_. Despite that, he could feel the pain from the pats he was giving, like he wasn't holding back or something. He had to hold back on the pain.

"Y-yeah, hahaha…" he laughs painfully and pitiful, I mean, who couldn't laugh like that in that situation. You were hurting from something and someone else jokes about it. It felt like that at that moment.

They turn around the corner, along with the press and other people that were following them and as soon as they turned the corner, a girl, no older than 6 had walked to them and asked Toshinori for an autograph. To Izuku's surprise, the girl asked for his as well, not even knowing who he is.

"W-why are you asking me?" He says pointing to himself.

"U-um, I-I mean. If you are walking with All Might and you're not a criminal, you're basically a strong hero, so I just wanted…" She looks down at the ground, obviously embarrassed now, probably because she was in front of All Might.

Izuku sighs, he didn't think she would ask because she thought he was a strong hero. Izuku watches her with her head down for a few moments, eventually a woman came walking behind the girl, probably her mother, came in whispered into her ear.

"I'm so sorry, All Might and, Sir. My daughter just wants to be like you, All Might, so she thinks everyone that walk beside him or even talk to him is a really strong he- "

She was cut off with Izuku raising his hand and smiling at the woman brightly, surprising the woman and the people that were following them. He kneeled in front of the girl. "So, what did you want me to sign?"

The girl looked at him surprisingly and excitedly, the she stumbles to pull out a notebook with a pen. Izuku nudged Toshinori to do first, he complies and does it first. Shortly after, Izuku looks at the notebook, it was like the notebooks he had, analyzing quirks and heroes that were strong and had strong quirks. He looked at the cover and saw that the notebook had said, 'Analyzations for The Future'. Izuku smiled at this and then looked at the girl. She was obviously embarrassed that he was looking at her notebook.

"'Analyzations for The Future', huh? These are really good!" She looks at him surprised. He has his eyes closed and is smiling at her brightly. "These are really good! Would you like to know about my quirk?"

"Yeah, um, if it wasn't too much to ask."

"It's fine. All Might, please go ahead without me. I'll catch up later."

"**Very well, I will see you there."** Toshinori says as he turns and walks away, giving the girl a wave and walking away.

"Now, let's get to my quirk." She nods profusely at the words he says.

He explains his Breaking Exposure quirk only and told her the strengths of the quirk. She was surprised when she heard that there was no weakness for the quirk, other than you had to get hurt for the quirk to work, which she thought was the weakness.

She eventually draws his features in his kneeling pose and writes down the description of the quirk n what seemed to be fancy writing. After she was finished, she handed it to Izuku, asking him to sign it. Izuku does and stands back up. He begins to walk away before ruffling her hair and then walking away.

The scene had gained a crowd of people, so when he wanted to leave, he couldn't, people asking him why he was with All Might and if he really was a hero. At first glance, Izuku's costume said that he was a villain. That's why he was asked that.

He eventually got away from them by jumping into the air about 20 feet and in mid-air he looks back at the girl. She had a satisfied look on her face and her eyes were sparkling, obviously fascinated by the young hero that she just talked too.

He lands on the ground about 30 meters away from the crowd, and as soon as he landed, the crowd started to chase him again. He started to sprint, being much faster than the other people, he got away easily and found himself in front of his destination. Ingenium's agency, the door was open, two sidekicks were holding the door open for him, letting him see the sight of Toshinori and Ingenium talk together.

"All Might! It is good to see that the number one hero has come to my agency! Why brings you here?"

Izuku walks next to Toshinori. _"You didn't tell him?"_ Izuku asked, whispering in his ear.

"_**No, I must have forgotten."**_

"**Young Ingenium! I would like this boy here to help you with your patrols!"**

"Oh? This boy here? He does seem very strong. Say, All Might. Are you going to make this kid the new symbol of peace?"

"**Exactly! HAHAHA!" **He laughs loudly, too loudly in Izuku's opinion.

"So kid, I got to know, what's your quirk, since I'm going to be helping you progress as a hero?"

Izuku leans in closer to Toshinori. _"Is it alright if I tell him Eclipse and BE?"_

"_**BE?"**_

"_Breaking Exposure."_

"_**Oh, right. Yes, it is alright."**_

Izuku sighs and then turns to Ingenium who looks like he ahs a confused look under his helmet. "Actually, I have two quirks."

This caused Ingenium's and the sidekicks in the are to perk up at the conversation. "Two quirks!? Now wonder All Might took interest in you. Say, kid, how old are you?"

"Um, 15 years old."

"15? I thought you would be older, considering your stature. No matter, I will support your journey as a hero, okay? Plus, kid, you haven't told me your quirks."

"Oh, right, sorry." Ingenium shakes it off as alright. Izuku then explains his quirks, and their weaknesses, which is almost none. Except for the headaches he got from using eclipse so much. As soon as he was done explaining, Ingenium looked like he was barely able to hold in the information.

"Wow, I definitely wouldn't want to be the villain that crosses your path, jeez kid. Now, let's get out of formalities. My name is Tensei Iida, nice to meet you…" he asks as he takes off his helmet.

"Izuku. Izuku Midorya."

"Very well, Izuku-san. Thank you, All Might, for leaving this kid in my care."

"**No problem, Ingenium. Please take care of him."**

"It's alright, really. We were going to just go out and have a patrol, so Izuku-san. Would you like to come with me for the patrol?"

"Yes, Iida-Senpai!" Izuku says as he bows towards him.

"Jeez kid, just call me Tensei, if you're going to be that formal."

"Um, right Tensei-Senpai."

'I guess that will have to do, goodbye All Might."

"**Right, I'll leave you two to your patrols. Goodbye, Young Midorya. You too Young Ingenium."**

"Jeez, when am I going to get him to stop saying that. Okay, Izuku-san, let's go, shall we?"

"Right!"

They leave after Tensei turns to his sidekicks and tells them all to go to separate parts of town. They go over to the east part of Hosu and do their patrol there. On the way there, many people come up and talk to the hero, surprising to Izuku, he was recognized by some of them for being the nice guy that gave the little girl an autograph.

"I see you've gotten a reputation already, Mr. _Nice guy_." Tensei says to him with a smug grin.

"Hey! Wipe that smug grin of your face! It's not funny!"

"_Sure_. It's _so not_ funny." He says smug-like holding back a chuckle.

"Jeez."

They continue their patrol and encounter many civilians that are very friendly with Tensei, one civilian that looked very shady had stopped Tensei to talk to him. He was wearing a sort of rugged cloak that has a hint of grey in the chest-area with green surrounding the rest of it. He sounded very distressed, until Izuku realized why.

The guy was holding a knife behind his back. As they continued talking, Tensei stopped and looked at Izuku confused.

"What's wrong Izu- "He was cut off by the blade that was behind the man's back being swung in front of his face. If Izuku wasn't there, Tensei would have gone through intense surgery by the brute of force that was put behind the knife. He saved Tensei by putting his arm out in front of the blade, shattering it the moment it contacted his arm.

When the guy and Tensei realized what happened, they looked towards the ground, to see the shattered part of the blade a bit melted at the end and looked burning hot. Izuku stepped in front of the man quickly and gave the man a death glare, cracking his knuckles in the progress and letting off small killing intent.** (Something he was taught by Ryosuke).**

The man took a step back with a frightened look on his face.

"W-what are you!?"

"I'm the guy who' going to make you pay for attacking my friend."

"Woah, wait man, wait!" The man practically screams as Izuku gets closer and closer to the guy while cracking his knuckles again and letting off a large amount of killing intent in the glare that he sent him. The guy ha wet his pants and fell unconscious from how scared he was.

Izuku sighs as he looks back at Tensei, who also looked a little scared. Izuku grabbed the guy by his collar and lifts him up so he's eye level with Tensei.

"Do you want me to take him to custody?" Izuku asks, letting off his glare at the unconscious body that was the guy.

"Uh, no… I think we should both do it, just in case they mistake you for a vigilante."

"Very well. Let's go then." Izuku says as he turns away, still holding the guy by his collar.

"Sure…" They walk off to the nearest police station and let the police put him into custody. The police chief had rewarded him for his work in taking out the guy by giving him free quirk use in public, just in case.

Tensei approved of this and they went back to the patrol, again, like before they had encountered a few civilians as they walked by. Izuku was getting looks from everyone that was full of fear and confusion.

Izuku didn't know why they were looking at him like that, but he would find out soon enough. Eventually, they were leaded back to Tensei's agency where they were met with concerned greetings from the sidekicks and other people that were there.

Tensei asked why they were like this and the sidekicks showed them a media site that posted stuff that was going to be on the media before anyone even knew it was on there in the first place. It showed a video that was paused at the point where Tensei and the guy form earlier and the guy holding the knife behind him, with Izuku looking at it concerned.

Then one of the sidekicks pressed play. The video showed the two talking while Izuku was walking behind the guy. Then, the guy had swung the knife and Izuku blocked it. They watched the video for a few moments until they got to the end, where it was showing Izuku holding the guy up by his collar.

"Jeez, they really took a video of that, huh? How do you fell about it Izuku? It must be hard. Your first debut as a hero and people already looking at you like you were some vigilante." Asked the engine quirk user to Izuku.

"I don't know. I don't know whether I should be happy they got a video of how I took down my second ever villain, or at least a bad guy."

"Wait, second? Wasn't that your first?"

Izuku shakes his head and closes his eyes. "Do you remember the sludge villain from ten months ago?"

Tensei is confused by this question, as well as everyone around him. "Yeah, I was called over there, but I couldn't go. Then a minute later, they said that a kid with green and white hair had stopped the villain with one punch."

"I'm that kid." Izuku says as he tears at his beanie, showing the mane full of white hair with green surrounded by it.

"Oh, that makes sense. Now, I wanted to hand you over to All Might, but he told me you have something to do before you go home, so if you want to go and do that, please do it now. Then go home and get rest, as the entrance exams are tomorrow."

"Very well. I guess I'll see you in the future."

"Yep, see you in the future." Both said their goodbyes and Izuku leaves and heads over to the hospital that his mother and daughter are in.

Half an hour later, he was standing in front of the hospital. The exact hospital that his mother and daughter were being kept. Where his mother would most likely have to spend the rest of her life in.

He enters the building and he goes to the reception, and they immediately recognize him.

"Oh, you're that kid that I saw earlier on the news. Good job out their kid!"

"Don't worry about it. Now, I wanted to know which room Inko Midorya and Eri Midorya are in?"

"Ah yes, you must be Izuku Midorya, right?" Izuku nods back to the woman.

She then gave him directions for the room 515 and 516. The rooms were close to each other because they didn't have enough room for the two in one room. Plus, they felt bad that they were separating the two from each other, that's also a reason.

He appears in form of the door 515 with the name of Eri Midorya on it. He gulped as he didn't want to see the state both his daughter and mother were in, but he would rather bear it for now other than leave them alone.

He opened the door gently; he hears the news playing from the inside before entering the room. He enters the room without Eri noticing somehow. He looked at her with a smile and then turned to the news. It showed the video. The video of him basically scaring the villain to become unconscious.

"Eri…" As soon as he says this, Eri turns her head towards him. He could see the astonishment that was in her eyes. She basically let out a tear as she saw the figure of her father. Her father was here! "I'm here. I'm here for you…" He says as she gets up from the chair, she had been sitting in to hug him.

They hug for a few seconds before pulling away, both letting out tears that flew onto their cheeks.

"Hello, Papa." He pulls her into another hug, and she embraces him completely.

"Now, before we go back home, I need to see my mom, okay?"

She nods in response, still letting the tears flow onto her cheeks. She pulls him out of the room by his arm and they end up standing in front of Inko's room. Izuku sighing before kneeling next to Eri.

"Eri, you know, whatever happens, I will always love you. You know that, right?"

"Of course, I know that!"

"You have to remember that in this situation, if I start crying, don't think it's because of you or anything you have done, alright?" Eri nods, confused at what he was saying and why he was saying it.

They entered the room and they see the figure of Inko Midorya sitting up in her bed, looking out of the window to the bright orange sky that covered her vison. She turned to see her son, Izuku, and his daughter, Eri standing, hand in hand looking at her.

"Mom."

"Izuku… Sorry for the state I'm in right now. If I knew you were coming I wou- "

She was cut off by her son instantly running to her at full speed and gave her a hug. She was surprised by this and she looks at Izuku confused. Izuku was crying, hard. He was letting waterfalls of tears fall into his shirt as he held his mothers' hands while kneeling by the side of her bed.

"Mom, I'm so sorry. I-if I h-had b-been there, y-you wouldn't b-be like this!" He was stuttering as he cried head still down and Eri slowly patting her father's back.

"Nonsense." Izuku looks back up at her quickly, letting the tears fall onto the bed and not the sheets.

"That's nonsense, Izuku. We didn't want you to come for a reason. It was good, you didn't come with us, otherwise you probably would have been in my shoes." She slowly says as she starts to cry, letting the tears fall onto her small and lightly chubby cheeks.

That night, Izuku had cried like he never cried before. That night, he cried for his mother, who was just a bystander to the situation an got injured like this. He knew what he had to do; he knew that he had to become a hero that could save people from stuff like this. He knew he could become that kind of her, so did his mother and daughter. They knew he wanted to protect people with all his might and save everyone he can.

Izuku will make that dream come true, but tonight. He just wanted to cry, cry for the woman he called a mother. The person that was there since his birth. The only few people that hadn't abandoned him after everyone called him useless and quirkless. He had loved his mother with everything he had until this point. Right now, he just wanted to let his mom's crippling settle into his heart. Just so he could take stuff like this in the future, stuff where people that are close to him will get hurt.

He ad to bear it, just for the night and then everything will return the way it was. Right? He wasn't so sure anymore. He wanted to be close to his mother and daughter, like a normal family. Now, it'll only be Eri that can stick around for Izuku.

He fell asleep at her bedside that night with tears still in his eyes. The doctor came in later to see the three of them asleep, hugging. Like a family. He promptly placed Izuku and Eri into the bed next Inko and put them all under the covers.

Izuki, for the longest time, had a bag of weight that was on his back. He got it ever since he found out he was quirkless. The bag felt like emotional baggage that he couldn't let go of; he couldn't let it all loose. The bag felt like crying until he couldn't cry no more. He had done that tonight, and he lifted the baggage off his shoulders, by embracing his family, and crying.

Izuku, couldn't take anymore.

He needed to cry that night.

For his mother.

For his father.

For the bullies.

For his daughter.

For Kacchan.

For Ryosuke.

For everyone that told him he could be a hero. He was not going to let them down!

END

**Hey guys! Sorry for the sort of depressing chapter. When I was writing this, I sort of felt like Izuku, like I had some emotional baggage. So, I decide to write it on this story and eventually, that baggage came off recently. So, thank you all for the support for this story and for following the updates for My Eclipse Academia!**


	9. The Exams Are Far From Over

**Chapter 8: The exams are far from over**

Izuku woke up in the normal feeling he got when he was sleeping with Eri in his bed. When he opened his eyes, they were focused on the figure of Inko, his mother, sleeping quietly.

"Mm…Papa…" Eri starts to sleep talk form behind him, which he thought was very cute. He tries to sit up when he realizes he can't because he was caught in the grasp of both Inko and Eri. Eventually, he gets out of their grasp and gets up. He checked his phone and was surprised at the time; it was still early. He had a few hours before he had to go and score with the rest of the teachers of the exam, so he just had to get ready before he left. Plus, he had the meeting to go to for the recommended students.

What surprised him even more was that the hospital staff let Izuku and Eri stay in the hospital overnight. He thought that they must have seen the video of him or something. He gets up, still in his hero costume, wet from the crying he had done last night. He looked over to the sleeping figures of Eri and Inko once more. He sighs before he kisses them both on the head and heads out of the room.

Outside of the room, he was met with a bunch of hospital staff that congratulated him for yesterday. He complied for all of them and accepted their praise like a mess, barely able to hold his cool.

He had gotten down to the lobby to see that no-one was there at the receptionist desk. But he also had seen a woman in the corner, sitting in the waiting chair, quietly. This woman was quite beautiful in Izuku's opinion, due to her white hair and her grey ayes that complimented her features perfectly. She looked… lonely. Sad. She looked like… something, but Izuku couldn't place his finger on it.

He walked over to the woman, she obviously didn't pay attention to him as he sat down next to her, as she didn't even bat an eye or even say a greeting.

"Um, hello?"

Then the woman was brought back to reality, she instantly turned her head to Izuku who was smiling at her brightly.

"Um, hello? Sorry to sound rude, but. Who are you?"

"It's not rude, don't worry, it's just. You looked lonely, so I thought I would come and say hi. My name is Izuku Midorya, nice to meet you!" He says passionately which instantly made the woman sweat drop.

"Um, okay, Midorya-san. My name is Rei Todoroki, nice to meet you too. Sorry to ask this, Midorya-an. But how old are you? You seem to be at least older than 30, so I don't know why you would talk to a woman like me."

"Well, actually Todoroki-chan. I'm 15 years old."

"What, you? 15, no! With that stature, you could easily make a bodybuilder jealous. How are you just 15!?"

", I trained really hard, and I pushed myself past my limits. That's why I was able to be like this."

"Wow, you must have _really _trained hard. I wish I had gotten my son to stop training with his father. So, I wouldn't have done…" Then tears start to show up in her eyes. Izuku can tell she feels like she regrets something.

"Listen, Rei-san. Whatever you have done. I'm sure your son doesn't have anything against you. Nor do I think that he hates you. You're obviously a loving mother. You just have yet to see that."

Rei is surprised at what he's saying, he says she's a loving mother? Yeah right. She knows that as soon as she tells him what happened, he will leave her alone and never see her again. She just wanted the company of another person, especially since the doctors treated her like she was crazy. She knew he would name her that as soon as he hears it. Just to get him away faster, she'll tell him.

"I don't think he will forgive me." She says sniffling and rubbing at her eyes.

"Why's that Rei-san?"

"I had mistaken my boy for his father. His father was a very abusive person, both with Shoto and I. When Shoto entered the kitchen, I had poured boiling water on his eye. It left a scar and then my husband had sent me hear." She was bawling her eyes out and looked to Izuku who wasn't saying anything.

"Rei-san."

"Yes, Midorya-san?"

"I'm going to say this again. I don't think that your son hates you. You just need to talk things out, clear the tension that's between you two." Izuku replied with a bright smile.

Rei was just about ready to give him hug and ask him to tell her that everything is alright. Instead, she held back in the hug and sat quietly, tears still running down her face.

"Very well. The next time I see him, we will catch up again."

"Good jib, Rei-san! Welp, I've got to go now, so I guess I'll see you around? I mean, I'm probably going to be coming to the hospital a few times a week. So, when you and I have the time, I would like for us to meet again. Goodbye." Rei replied to him with a nod, tears still streaming down her face and seeing the figure of Izuku walking away.

He was walking back to his mother's room when he is stopped by a passing doctor.

"Oh, Izuku Midorya? Inko Midorya and Eri Midorya are waiting for you int heir room? Can you please go?" Izuku nods in response.

He stood in front of the door to the room and looked at his phone. He had an hour before the meeting or the recommended students. So, he probably didn't have the chance to bring Eri with him to both the meeting and the exams. That means she'll have to spend one more night in the hospital.

He entered the room to see the crying figure of both his mother and daughter hugging each other. As soon as he entered the room, Eri had noticed him step in and turned to him, letting go of the hug that she had Inko in.

She ran over to him and hugged his legs and put her teary eye into his pants and soaking them. Sadly, Izuku knew that he had to let her stay there.

"now, Eri. You probably already knew this, but you'll have to spend one more day here at the hospital. I get back late in the afternoon after the job I'm doing, so you can relax here with Mom, okay?"

"Right!" She says as she looks up at Izuku with tears in her eyes.

Izuku then turns to Inko in her bed, crying. "So, mom? Why were you two crying?"

", it was when she woke up that when she didn't see you there, she thought something and happened to you and started to cry. I embraced her and tried to calm her down, but it seemed I had joined in with the crying child."

"Right, that explains that. Now, you two. I have to go now, so I'll see you both this afternoon, alright?"

They both nod in response and then Izuku leave the room and stands on the outside of the door. A single tear had filled his eye as he started to walk away again.

He found his way at the lobby, rei no longer there and an actual receptionist at the desk. She nods at him and then he leaves the building. He stands on the outside of the building and looks at the exterior of the building.

He sprints off towards U.A. high. Eventually, he gets there 10 minutes later and sees Nezu and Aizawa standing at the front gate. They don't seem to notice him as they don't bat an eye towards him.

"Am I too late?" Izuku asks while standing in front of them both which had scared them both that they almost fell to the ground.

"Ah yes, kid. You were earlier than we thought you would be, that just helps us."

"How so?"

"Midorya. We don't want you to play a part of the recommended students. We want you to act like a teacher that just enrolled. Then, they'll think that there is just 4 student that were recommended, okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine. I wanted to anyway, all because I technically am one. As I am helping you score the exam."

"Right, kid. So, let's go inside."

Izuku nods and they go inside the building, going up what feels like a labyrinth of stairways and hallways until they had gotten to Nezu's office. They went inside and Izuku was surprised to see that the rest of the recommended students were there before him.

As soon as he steps into the room, he sees Momo from the kids that were there as she basically sent a confused and glare at Izuku. He gave her a look that said, 'I'll tell you later' and the trio that walked in were getting eyed from the kids.

"Sorry, kids. We forgot one last important part of this meeting." Nezu says before he points to Izuku, who still has his suit on and immediately gets recognized by the three other kids that were there and one of the kids that had almost no visible lips with a skull like feature had walked up to him.

"You're that guy that was on the news, right? What are you doing here? Most of the public guessed you for a vigilante."

"Well, Young Honenuki. He is a hero, in fact he's an underground hero that's more secretive than Eraserhead right here." Nezu says again while pointing to Aizawa. "So, he isn't well known amongst almost everyone."

Two of the students nodded, the girl with vines for hair and the Honenuki guy that was still in front of him. While both the other guy that had bi colored hair that was red and white on each side with a somewhat type of heterochromia, with his eyes having both blue and grey.

Momo just gave him another death glare that sent chills down Izuku's spine. Him, the guy that scared a villain into knocking out from fear.

Soon, he was standing in front of all the kids alongside Aizawa, Nezu, Present Mic and a hero that Izuku thought was called Vlad King.

"very well. You four that stand in front of me right now, are already what the public call, 'The Select few'. As recommended students, your requirement for staying in the hero course will be harder than the average student. Your grades, obviously, must stay above 50% for the year, and your record must stay within the minimum. That is the duty of you recommended students, welcome… to the U.A. Heroics Course!"

They all bowed in unison and said their 'thank you'. After that, Nezu had assigned hem classes. The vine girl and Honenuki were put into Class 1-B, while Izuku, Momo and the bi haired colored kid were put into Class 1-A. Aizawa's class.

They had half an hour left before the students could come in and sign up for the practical exams, so he didn't have time to explain everything to Momo, so he just sighed without batting an eye. He realized after the bi color haired kid had sort of looked like Rei in Izuku's opinion, so he wanted to see if he was related to her. But he was pulled aside by Aizawa and Nezu.

"Alright kid. You know what scoring for the exams men, right?"

"Of course! No taking any favorites on anyone. Don't worry! I wasn't going too, even if someone knew that I was scoring."

"What, does that mean you told no-one that you were scoring?" Nezu cut in.

"Exactly, so when did we have to open the gates?"

"By now, 14 minutes away." Aizawa said tiredly.

They sighed at his action and decide to wait.

They waited for the rest of the students to arrive at U.A. before letting them in. As soon as the students were let in, Nezu, Aizawa and Izuku had went to a control room containing a camera of a drone that covered an entire are and showed every little part of it.

The group he was suddenly put into had consisted of, him, Aizawa, Nezu, Cementoss, Vlad King, Present Mic, Midnight and Recovery Girl. He had sat in the designated seat he was assigned and was handed a board with a pen. He could write down the score of how good a heroic action had pulled was worth. It was out of ten.

He saw the cameras that consisted of the students that were sitting down in the conversation room, as everyone was taking their seats, Present Mic had left the room to lead the conversation room to the battlefield.

During the conversation that Present Mic was having with the students, he notices Katsuki and Asui sitting across the room from each other. After a while, they had dispersed and went on different buses to different sites. He was glad when he found Katsuki and Asui in different sites.

There were groups of students standing at the gates of each area. While Izuku couldn't help but admire most of the mutant type quirks that he could see because of their appearance, he didn't realize that Present Mic had entered the room.

"Go!" Present Mic yells into one of his microphones, making Izuku and most of the teachers put their hands over their ears. Soon, some only got the message, like Asui, Katsuki, and a brunette with pink circles on her cheeks and pads on her fingertips.

"What are you waiting for? Some students already got the memo. THERE'S NO COUNTDOWN FOR FIGHTS, COME ON!" he practically shouts with all his might.

Soon, most of the students had ran into the areas.

A few minutes later, most students had already destroyed most robots, and some had helped people from getting crushed from some of the robots.

"It seems we got quite a crop this year, huh?" Cementoss said while looking t the screen with a boy with engines on his calves and had just dropkicked one of the robots."

"Yeah, I like that girl, she has a good quirk and she's already got enough villain points to get into U.A. alone! It's pretty fascinating." Midnight said with a seductive voice and looking at the brunette's screen.

"" It seems Young Asui is trying well. Isn't that right, young Midorya." Toshinori says in his skinny form while sitting behind the group.

Izuku turns to him and gives him a smile. "Yeah! I'm rooting for her! But, it's sad how she's not first. Especially with her quirk and the amount of training we did." When Izuku says this, most of the teachers had turned to him with a confused look.

Nezu then looks at the current points that were being given out to the students.

"Ay yes, Asui-chan. 47 villain points. Oh, look at that! She just helped someone." Nezu says pointing to the screen showing Asui saving someone from a three pointer.

Almost all the teachers had given her 3 individual rescue points, while Izuku giving her 4. Letting her get 22 rescue points.

"$ points Young Midorya? I would have thought that you would give her more than that." Toshinori questionably says to Izuku.

"yeah, I would have. If the three pointers weren't so weak."

"What do you mean by that Izuku-san?" Nezu says.

"I was just thinking that with the amount of training that we did, she could probably hold her own against the 0 pointer, so I don't know why the students _and_ her were having trouble getting rid of it. Though, I t may be because of their lack of stamina.

"Well then. Because of that, I think it's their last and final test, isn't that right everyone?" Nezu says hovering over a red button and receiving a nod from everyone except Izuku.

A few moments later, a 0 pointer had appeared at evert single area and caused destruction. He was terrified when he saw that the brunette was stuck under a piece of rubble as the robot was about to grab her.

"Nezu! Kill the program!" The teacher called Ectoplasm yelled at the mouse.

Nezu had pressed the button and to their luck, it hadn't stopped. In fact, it was going in for the kill. Izuku saw this and immediately dashed out of the room. He was relieved when he heard that when Nezu pressed the button, the rest o the robots had disabled.

He quickly made it to the area with the still rampaging robot, he saw students leaving the area and some were carrying students out. Before he knew it, every student was out. He sprinted through the area and ran towards the massive robot that had grabbed the girl and started to squeeze her tightly, making her scream.

Izuku immediately jumped at the robot, hearing the confused tones od the some of the examiners and the screams of the poor girl. He jumped high enough so that he was on eye level with the robot, girl still in hand. Izuku swung at the robot with One for All activated, as well as eclipse and released all his anger with the swing.

The swing didn't connect, but it still made a mini tornado that blew int the robots face with enough heat to melt the whole face and causing the robot's head to fly off the shoulders of its mechanical body. Some of the examiners were shocked as they saw Izuku take it down with little to no effort.

He soon landed and saw that the girl was falling, being let go from the robot's grip. He quickly ran under her and caught her as soon as she landed close enough. She looked scared as she dug her face into his chest and started to cry heavily.

He took her face out of his chest and wiped her tears off her face, making her blush at him with a deep red.

"Hey, there's no need to cry. I'm here now." He says as he pits, she down on the ground and checks for any injuries. Her ribs were heavily damaged, and her spinal cord was close to almost breaking, closing her chance of becoming a hero. Soon, he hears Recovery Girl walking into the arena with her can and her hand full of gummies.

"Yes, yes, good work. Here's some gummies. You too." Soon, she gets over to them, looking at the sight of Izuku kneeling next to the sitting girl.

"Right, right. Where's the injuries?"

"Her ribs are heavily damaged, and her spine was close to breaking." The girl had looked at him with shock, she couldn't believe her chance of becoming a hero was almost about to close.

"That was good, Izuku-kun. When you saw her suck under the rubble, you came to help without hesitation. I think you can definitely become a true hero."

"Right! Thank you, Recovery girl!"

She sits quietly and Izuku lets Recovery Girl do her business. Soon enough, the girl was healed and Izuku was walking away, until he felt a tug on his arm. He turns around to see the girl holding onto his arm.

"Um. Are you… apart of the test? Did you get enough points?"

"I'm fine, plus I didn't need to get points."

"Who's that?"

"no reason, but shouldn't you be going with the other students?" Izuku says pointing to the rest of the students that are walking away from them. Present Mic had announced the end of the exam as soon as the robot started to continue attacking.

"Right, thank you!"

"No problem, now, run along."

She nods at him with an exaggerated smile and lightly jogs away with a blush on her face.

"Izuku-kun? I didn't know you were so good with the ladies, Izuku." Recovery Girl says smug-like.

"Never mind that. Are there any other students that are injured?"

"No, Izuku-kun. Nezu said earlier that when the exam was finished, you should go and meet up with him in his office. Can you do that?"  
"Sure, I'll go now." She says goodbye as Izuku walks off and leaves the test site.

Eventually, Izuku gets to the office and opens the door to see Nezu, Toshinori and three guys in the same suit.

"Hello, Izuku-kun! Let me introduce you four." He says as he gets up from his seat and stands in between Izuku and the men.

"Izuku-kun, these are the guys that get all the students accepted into class. While I choose the students for the class, these guys put them in the specific class. Abd, Izuku-kun. They want to make an offer for you. I've already heard it and approved, so if you approve as well, then this will be easier. Please go-ahead boys."

One of them with a somewhat dark blue pompadour had stepped forward.

"Very well, Midorya? We had asked Nezu whether you would still like to be a student or not. Of course, you do want to stay a student but hear me out. We just want you to play the part-time teacher for the students of the heroics course, general and support. We want you to teach them the basics of fighting with proper form and techniques. While you would still be counted as a student, you will also supervise for the students. Is that alright?"

"A part-time teacher, huh? Do I get anything out of it?"

Then another guy with red spiky hair that basically defied gravity had stepped forward and raised his arm. "yes, Midorya. We can, if you like, pay for all the trips to the school and any other trip you and the other students would go on. While also learning about the other student's quirks and their battle styles. Is that okay?"

Izuku sighs and closes his eyes. He thinks for a bit, eventually making the two guys sweat drop.

"Fine, I will do it. On one condition."

"**What is that, Young Midorya?"**

"I want full payment for any future surgeries that my Mom will be given."

"I can handle that, Izuku-kun. Now, welcome to the teacher program!"

Izuku then spends the rest of the evening talking to Nezu about his responsibilities and his student's quirks. He thought some of the students were amazing. Though he couldn't really say the same about others.

He walks through the halls of U.A. and eventually get near the entrance for the teachers lounge. He sees this and then goes inside. What he didn't expect to see was Toshinori coming into the room from a door that was near the corner and holding a cup of tea.

"Toshinori-sensei? What are you doing here?"

"Well, Young Midorya. I heard you when I was making myself a cup if tea and decided to meet you. Plus, there's something I need to talk to you about."

"Okay…" They both sit down with Toshinori sipping on his tea.

He sighs and puts down his cup. "Young Midorya. I haven't told you about the origin of One for All, have I?"

"No, I don't think you have."

"Very well. After I'm done explaining this, I need to tell you something else."

"Okay…"

Izuku listened for a good ten minutes listening to the origins of One for All and when they were done, Toshinori's tea was cold so he went to get some more.

When he came back a few minutes later, he was carrying two cups. He places one in front of Izuku and on one the middle of the coffee table and sits down.

"Now, Young Midorya. I've wanted to ask you this for a while. Do you know anything about Ryosuke?"

"Now that I think about it, I don't think I do. Are you going to tell me about him?"

"Yes. I honestly feel bad about what happened to him. First, I guess I'll start with the first thing we found out about him. Ryosuke was 4 when he was abandoned by society, just because he was diagnosed as quirkless. Soon after that, his parents were driven to death by an attack of a villain that attack his home and he was soon taken into the hospital. Soon, someone had come into the hospital and decided to take him in." He takes a sip.

"That person's name was Stephanie Steel. She was soon branded as Ryosuke's 'master', as she took care of him, trained him and taught him everything she knew herself. Then, suddenly he had gotten quirk. We didn't know how at first, but then we realized it was his master's quirk. Her quirk was a sort of smaller version of All for One's quirk. The person I just told you about. The quirk's name was Split. I don't need to go into details there." He takes another sip.

"She gave him, I think, 4 quirks that was meant to settle into his body. Eclipse, Breaking Exposure, Damage Nullification and a troublesome one, Luck Manipulation." Then another sip.

"Wow, it seems Ryosuke-sensei was really strong."

"Yes, now continuing on. After she gave him those quirks, she was soon given an injuria that was way beyond her recovery that not even doctors or even the major hospitals couldn't fix, it was even worse that mine. But she hanged in there and eventually, while she was in the hospital and while he was visiting her had given him two kore quirks. Even thought their bodies were meant to hold many quirks, I'm surprised at how much quirks they handled." Then another sip.

"Anyway, she gave him the two quirks, I think, the clone quirk and another that had confused most people who saw his file. Restore. Which was able to restore anything that was broken. So, if you broke a chair or something. He could fix it instantly. Back to the main topic. Stephanie had trained Ryosuke, despite her injurie, she was still stronger than me at that point in time, when I was about your age." He was then finished.

She trained him and handed him a lot of quirks over the years, I think if I counted all the quirks he has now, I think he has at least 20 quirks. She trained him up and eventually gave him her quirk, Split, and she eventually went into battle with All for One, and lost… Soon after, Ryosuke was left alone by everyone, so when All for One found him, he immediately recognized him. They both did. Ryosuke recognized him as the successor of the woman she killed no too long ago. While he saw him as the guy he would have to kill.

Soon enough, Ryosuke had tried attacking him, he was immediately beaten into the ground. All for One recognized his potential and took him in as a student. The funny thing was, his condition for joining him was when he got his future successor string enough, All for One would kill him. They both accepted the conditions and Ryosuke took jobs from All for One and tried looking for a successor. Those jobs were assassinations that All for One couldn't do.

When he found you, All for One decided to tone down on the jobs, so he would send less jobs so that he could train you to be the perfect successor, I understood that. But I still tried to take it away. You see, Ryosuke is wanted over many countries, and some have gone to the bar with the bounty on his head. But he was just the guy that killed the people that had bounties. Soon, it got so bad that one country would reward someone if they caught him, ten billion yen. That's all I have to say.

If you can't take this all in, then try and slice the parts up and try to understand what I mean. Goodbye, I'll see you tomorrow, Young Midorya." Toshinori says as he leaves the room, leaving Izuku to wonder about Ryosuke's past and tenses at the thought of what his master went through. He clenches his fist and the leaves a few moments behind Toshinori and leaves the building.

He realizes the time and starts to sprint off towards his mother's hospital.

He soon gets there and instantly running up to his mothers' room. He stands in front of it for a few seconds and then opens the door.

He walks into the sight of his mother and Eri sitting quietly on the bed, while Eri was sleeping on her lap. Inko was stroking her hair and went through multiple channels that were on the television. She then notices him in the doorway and then smiles at him and stops stroking Eri's hair.

"Well, look who's late, huh?" She giggles while Izuku gets a little embarrassed and sits down next to the bed.

"Yeah, sorry. I was talking with the teachers for a bit longer than I would have hoped to."

"It's fine, but Eri got tired waiting for you and went to sleep. You can see that, but would you like to wake her up?"

"Yeah…" He then strokes Eri's hair, lightly moving the hair that got in her face. He shakes her shoulders, trying to wake her up.

"Eri. Eri. It's time to go home." Izuku says lightly while Eri quietly wakes up and the looks at Izuku face that was a few inches away with squinted eyes. She the got surprised and then checked out the window. She saw it was turning dark and the light went out of her eyes.

"I-I'm so s-sorry! I didn't realize that I went to sleep!"

It's fine, Eri-chan. Izuku here just got here and he wanted to leave quickly, so we had to wake you up. Go on now." Inko says while patting her head.

Eri gets off her lap and then stands next to Izuku, tugging his legs.

"Papa? Are we going home now?"

"That's right Eri. We're going home, so are you ready?"

"Ar… no…" She says a bit embarrassed.

"It's fine Eri. Just do it now, and me and mom will talk, alright?" Eri nods her head and then proceeds to grab all the little packets of candy apples off the floor and her clothes that were there. Izuku then takes a seat next to his mother again.

"So, Izuku? Are you sure you will be alright with the payment for my treatment, Eri, food and the house?"

"Don't worry mom. I already got the hospital payed; I just need to get money for the food."

"Okay… Wait how did you- "She was cut off by Eri shoving her bag in Izuku's face and giggling to herself.

"Are you ready to go, Eri?"

"Mhm!"

"Good. Now, I guess I'll see you later, mom?"

"Yeah, goodbye, dear."

"Goodbye!"  
"Goodbye!" Both Izuku and Eri said in unison, making all three of them to laugh.

Then, Izuku say their goodbye's and leave the room. Leaving Inko to think for herself.

'_Well, I do hope you go far, Izuku. I love you, but my time is nearly up. Goodbye."_

Izuku ad Eri soon get to the apartment and see a letter on the counter in the kitchen. Izuku tells Eri to go into the room and get into bed. She complies and leaves Izuku with the letter that's in front of him.

He tears it up profusely, and immediately, the first word he sees is. 'I'll see you there~'. It immediately creeps him out as he keeps reading the letter.

'_Hello, Izuku Midorya. My name is Shigaraki. I'm an acquaintance of Ryosuke._

_He wanted me to send this letter to tell you that the league of villains will attack the U.A. high school and infiltrate. As soon as you figure out what that means, tell the other teachers. We want them to be on guard, just because we are also sending Ryosuke with us. Right now, he's under our master's control, so he will attack with us. Then we will fight. Ryosuke says that you're almost as strong as his master. That's really saying something._

_So, when the time comes, be ready for us to attack. _

_I'll see you there~._

_Regards from the villain's league. Shigaraki, Kurogiri, Ryosuke and All for One. Bye~ '_

Izuku sweat drops at the letter.

'_They'll attack U.A? Why would they do that?! Are they stupid?! No matter, Ryosuke's under their control. I need to snap him out of it and save him. When I get into U.A, I'll tell the teachers about the letter and stop them! That might be a little hard, especially with Ryosuke there.'_

Izuku thought about it for a second before heading off to bed. He doesn't want to be away from Eri for too long, so he'll stay in his old bed for a while. He falls asleep later that night thinking about the letter.

**With All for One…**

"So, Shigaraki. Did you send the letter?"

"Yes, Sensei! I did everything you asked perfectly!"

"Good… What do you think about this, Ryosuke? Oh, wait, never mind. Bahahaha" He laughs looking at the lifeless body of Ryosuke standing next to him. His eyes were blank, and blood was running down his shirt.

"That's good. I see Ryosuke is finally wanting to comply, huh?" Kurogiri says as he enters the room.

"Yes, now you two. I need you two to break into U.A. and steal the plans for students so we can see if All Might will be at the future events. But this alone will do. All we must do is attack one of their events and bring out his successor and All Might. I think All Might will power up Izuku, so h will also have One for All. But that won't stop you, right?"

"Yes, Sensei!" Shigaraki yells without hesitating and Kurogiri nods.

'Very good. Heh, they won't know what hit them. Especially you, All Might! Bahaha" All for one then starts laughing maniacally and Shigaraki joins him.

"I will see you soon, All Might, you too. Izuku Midorya."

END

**Woah, that took longer than I thought it would, I would have completed this chapter earlier, but I have some issues with moving out, so it might take longer to upload chapters in the future. Have fun!**

**Also, another disclaimer. I wanted to make a story about villain Deku, so if you guys would approve of that, please message me or review and send me your opinion. I would really like to hear it.**


	10. The Fights For Entrance

**Hello guys! Before you read this chapter, please review or PM me about the Evil Deku story that I suggested. Your guys' opinions really matter to me, so if you guys have any recommendations and suggestions for stories to write, then please send me some. Have a nice day!**

**Chapter 9: The fight for entrance**

Izuku woke up in the morning to find Eri sleeping on top of him. He sighs as he remembers Eri doing this before. He shakes her shoulder, trying to wake her up.

"Eri. Wake up. I can't get up."

She slowly opens her eyes and then sits up, yawning. She sits on top of Izuku for a moment before getting flustered and jumps off him and stands up on the floor next to the bed and smiles at Izuku. He returns the smile and gets up and gets changed.

As soon as he's finished, he finds Eri sitting on the couch and waiting for him.

"Hey Eri. Do you want anything specific for breakfast before we head off?"

"Yeah!"

"What do you want?"

"Apple pie! Izuku chuckles lightly and nods to her and walks over to the couch and picks he up and places her on his shoulder.

"Okay, but you have to help me, alright?"

"Yeah!"  
They walk into the kitchen and Izuku lets her off and goes into the fridge and sets out the ingredients and puts them on the bench.

**20 minutes later…**

Izuku sets a perfectly cooked apple pie onto the dining table and sits down next to Eri.

"Papa… That looks so good!"

"Really? I don't think I've ever made apple pie before, so I hope it tastes good too."

Eri nods and then gets a slice of apple pie and takes a huge bite. Her face lights up.

"Mm~! This is so good, Papa!"

"That so? Let me…" He says as he also grabs a slice and takes a savory bite.

"Hm. This is good. I think this was you, Eri."

"Yeah right, Papa! It was you who made the pie!"

"Right…"

Soon enough, they both finish the pie. Their stomachs are satisfied and Izuku checks the time.

"Oh, we have to go soon, Eri. Are you ready?"

"Yeah! I want to see you fight! I'll bet you'll beat them with no problems!" She exclaims as she punches the air with a smile.

"Sure. Let's go then."

They leave after Izuku gets changed into his costume and leaves with Eri on his shoulders. They walk past an ice cream stand on the side of the road on the way. Eri asks for one, which Izuku refuses. She pouts and stays quiet for the rest of the trip.

The walk through the mall and Izuku buys a candy apple and gives it to Eri. He keeps walking over to U.A.

They eventually get there 10 minutes later with Eri still licking on the candy apple. They see Cementoss and Nezu standing at the gate. They walk over to them.

"Hey, Nezu! You too, Cementoss."

"Right. Hello, Izuku-kun. You too, Eri."

Izuku puts Eri on the ground and as soon as does so, she immediately walks to Nezu and starts playing with his fur, making him giggle.

"Papa, his fur's so soft. I really like petting you, Mister."

"Well, thank you, Eri-chan. Now, Izuku-kun. Are you ready to start?"

Izuku nods and they enter the building, Cementoss following close behind. Eventually they get to the training field Gamma. It's just a building with a large open field and the teachers are standing on the sideline's watching the 4 of them enter the field.

Nezu leaves Izuku standing in the middle of the field, taking Eri with him to watch on the sidelines.

The first teacher that steps in front of Izuku is Aizawa and he looks very tired and too scruffy for his own good.

"Aizawa-sensei? What time did you sleep last night?"

"I didn't, and when did you start caring about my health."

"I care, because I want a full out fight. I don't want you to pass out from a lack of sleep while we're fighting."

"True, don't worry, I slept the night before. So, I should be fine."

"Okay, if you say so."

The both get ready and Eri starts cheering them on. Present Mic stands up and stands in-between the two.

"Okay, are you ready!? Okay! 3… 2… 1… GO!"

As soon as they hear this, Izuku immediately sprints at Aizawa and reaches him within seconds. Aizawa cancels his quirks and sends his scarf to try and capture him. Izuku dodges the scarf and tries to punch him but is met with nothing as Aizawa ducks under the punch.

Aizawa elbows Izuku in the stomach, that alone makes Izuku immediately fall to the floor. He gets up again and sets the distance by jumping away. Aizawa chases after him, trying to keep his sight on him.

Izuku finds his chance when he sees Aizawa blink and punches the air, making a current of heated air go towards Aizawa. Aizawa puts his hands up to block it but is sent flying instead and gets surprised when he gets kicked as soon as he hits the ground.

Izuku readies another punch powered with OFA and Eclipse and sends a tornado of wind towards Aizawa again. It hits him head-on this time and he gets sent flying again. Izuku doesn't go after him as he stands up again, showing burns on his arms and his clothes half destroyed.

"Give it up, Aizawa-sensei."

"No. I think I told you, right? That you should never give up? I'm doing just that."

"Very well. Well, here I go!"

Izuku screams this as he jumps into the air and stays in the air for a few seconds and then falls. As soon as he hits the ground, he stomps it and sends a mini earthquake throughout the building. The cracks in it is filled with heat that could easily give you second-degree burns and Aizawa notices this and dodges falling into the cracks.

What he didn't expect was another attack from Izuku and a punch straight into his chest, knocking the air out of him and flying across the field. His head hits the wall as he lays on the ground unconscious.

"Okay, that's that! Izuku is the winner!" Present Mic exclaims.

Eri and the other teachers start applauding him and Ectoplasm stands up, as well as Cementoss. Cementoss starts to work on rebuilding the floor again and soon, he finishes, leaving Izuku and Ectoplasm to stand across from each other.

"Hello, Izuku. How are you? I imagine you must be hurt from your fight from Aizawa-sensei?"

"Why would you care?"

"The same reason you had for checking on Aizawa-sensei. I want a full fight."

"Very well. I will give you a full fight, Ectoplasm-sensei!"

He nods and response and Present Mic steps up again.

"You ready?! Okay! 3… 2… 1… GO!"

Like last time, Izuku starts to sprint to Ectoplasm but stops when he sees mist coming out of Ectoplasm's mouth. Then, 10 more Ectoplasm's are standing around the original. Then, they move around so Izuku can't tell which one's the original.

Soon, Izuku loses sight of the original and then sends a torrent of air at them all, which they respond by dodging the current. Then, they all start rushing Izuku. They get to Izuku and they all start rapidly swing punches at Izuku, which he barely dodges them all.

Then, he sees one of them hiding in the back, not doing anything. Izuku then punches the ground with a lot of power which makes a smaller version of what he already did. He separated himself from them and focuses his eyes on the one that stayed behind them all.

He starts to sprint over to that specific one and the rest of them start to crowd around him. That made his theory correct, he usually keeps the real one I the back. He punches one of the clones that had gotten around him and to his luck, as soon as he did, the rest of the clones had dispersed and that one was sent flying into the wall with a lot of force.

'_Hm, lucky hit.'_

"Okay, that's that! Izuku wins again! That's 2 wins for Izuku!"

Then, Cementoss came and walked up to Izuku while fixing the ground.

"Izuku, you've got to start trying to learn not to break the ground."

"It's very proficient though."

"While that is true, yes. I'm your next opponent, so if I get knocked out, then I won't be able to fix the ground. So, please stop."

"Fine… Let's start then."

He nods in response and walks over to the other side of Izuku.

"3… 2… 1… GO!"

Izuku sprints again, and instead of going straight in front, he goes behind him, trying to catch him by surprise. Then, Cementoss sends a bunch of cement walls over to Izuku and Izuku gets surprised by this. Izuku starts to dodge them all and jumps on top of one and tries to look around for where Cementoss was.

Izuku spots him and jumps in his direction. Cementoss sees this and send cement his way but Izuku punches one of them and it destroys the rest. He soon gets face to face with him and punches him in the face, not knowing where his nose is. He knocks him out as Cementoss smashes into the ground with Izuku standing over him.

Izuku looked to the sidelines and counts how many teachers are left.

'_Toshinori-sensei, Present Mic-sensei and Midnight-sensei. This is going to be fun when I fight you, Toshinori-sensei!' _Izuku then gives Toshinori a glare that sends chills down his spine.

Then, Midnight and Present Mic had gotten Cementoss's unconscious body and bring it into the sidelines. At least nothing was broken. Then, Midnight had stepped forward.

"Do, Izuku-kun~. What are you feeling right now, hm~?" She asks in a seductive voice.

"I feel ready to win, midnight-sensei."

"Oh, really~ This is going to be fun."

"Okay, 3, 2, 1, GO!"

Izuku stays still this time, watching Midnight and her every move. She then tears a piece of her clothing and as soon as she does, it let's out a cloud of gas that spreads over to Izuku. Izuku realizes what it is and separates it form himself by running away.

Then, the gas suddenly caught up to him. Izuku blows it away by punching the air before he breathes it in. Then he holds his breath and runs up to Midnight. He flicks her on the head with a lot of force. Enough force to send her across the field and inti the sidelines, which Toshinori catches her.

"Done. That's 4 wins."

The, Present Mic steps forward and Toshinori takes the spot that he was in and stands straight.

"**Okay. Are you ready!? 3,2,1, GO!"** He then jumps away and sits next to Eri.

Izuku sprints forward and Present Mic gets ready to yell but is met with a punch in the stomach. He is on the edge of consciousness and then does a big inhale. Izuku, fit still in his gut runs away as he was about to yell right in his ear.

"YYYYEEEEEEAAAAAAHHHHH!" The sound fills the whole field and makes the others that are conscious to cover their ears. Izuku ignores the pain his ears are going through and rushes Present Mic.

"WWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!" He yells one more time, making Izuku's ear fill with blood. Izuku ignores the pain and continues rushing him.

He gets in front of him and readies a punch powered with OFA. He punches him in the stomach, knocking the air out of him and falling to the ground silently.

"Fucking finally. Jesus. How loud can this fucker scream?" Izuku asks as he puts his finger in his ear and it comes out covered in blood.

Izuku gets disgusted by this and then wipes the blood off his finger. He sits next to Toshinori and Eri cleaning out his ear. Eri gets worried and help him with a tissue. Toshinori stands up in front of Izuku and pulls him up as soon as he's done. They nod to each other and then, a tension fills the air.

They both walk on to the field and stand across each other.

"Well, might as well get serious this time, because of the final boss."

As soon as he's finished saying this, heat and lightning start to surround him. After the heat a lightning settle onto his body, blood flows out of his eyes and nose. Toshinori gets worried and walks over to him but stops when he feels the immense heat coming from him that makes Toshinori sweat.

"Don't worry, Toshinori-sensei. Nothing's wrong. I'm merely using all of my abilities."

"**Wait, all of them?"**

"Yeah, I figured out how to use Eclipse and BE together during my training. That alone had made great strain on my body. The, when One for All was added, of course, it added more strain, but it basically tripled how much power I use when I do this. In fact, I was saving this mode for powerful villains in the future, but now I guess I'm going to have to use it against you, Toshinori-sensei!"

"**Right! Come at me with your best! What do we say?...**

"**PLUS ULTRA!"  
**"PLUS ULTRA!"

As they finished that, both had rushed each other and collided fist and making wind that makes Eri shake in her seat. They keep throwing punches and they both keep colliding with each other, making a tornado of wind. Then, Izuku got a sneaky hit and punched Toshinori right in his arm, making him stop throwing punches and making him grab it with his other arm. Izuku takes this chance and the punches Toshinori in his other arm, making his arms go limp.

Toshinori tries to separate himself from Izuku but Izuku catches him within an instant and Izuku punches him, sending him flying into the wall and making a crater. Toshinori tries to get out of it, but is met with another punch to the stomach, making Toshinori cough up blood. Izuku then does a barrage of punches on him, making the crater go deeper and deeper until he flies all the way through and ends up outside. Izuku then follows him and continues his barrage of punches and kicks that Toshinori tries to block but can't block all of them.

Then, Izuku gets a good hit by punching him in his weak point, making him cough even more blood and sending him flying. Toshinori corrects himself and counters Izuku's attempted punch and sends him into the outside wall of the building, making him cough out saliva.

Toshinori goes for another punch but is met with the wall as Izuku dodges it and ducks under the punch and uppercuts Toshinori. He goes flying and Izuku jumps up and is above Toshinori and sending barrage of punches and kicks that make them both start to descend to the ground.

They both hit the ground and Izuku lands fist first into Toshinori's chest and making him cough up blood again and then is met with a kick from Toshinori that sends him flying away and Toshinori rushing him. Toshinori returns the barrage of punches and kicks that makes them fight in the air and in front of some civilians that are nearby.

Izuku puts his hands in front of his head and tucks his legs in so he can't get hit in the stomach and looks for an opening. Izuku then finds one when Toshinori waits a second before punching again, making Izuku punch him in the face and sending him back into the direction of the building and out of the sight of the civilians.

They continue sending barrages of punches and kicks at each other and Toshinori punches him and sends him back inti the building and startling Eri. They stop punching and are standing in front of each other and panting heavily. Toshinori's head was slightly bleeding and Izuku costume was stained with Toshinori's blood.

"Toshinori-sensei… You… You really are the best… You know that? I'm having such a fun time fighting… Especially when I'm keeping my heat in check."

Toshinori then realizes what he's about to do. Throughout the fight, Toshinori realized the heat that came from him before had gone down, but he thought that it went down from how much strain was put onto his body. Toshinori then tries to rush him.

"Too late." Toshinori hears him say that as he grins.

Izuku then covers himself in a bright light that burns everything around them and melts the surrounding area. It also makes Toshinori back away from him and get a safe distance away. It's not enough though as Izuku sets off a punch powered with OFA 100%, Eclipse and BE. Making it the strongest attack he's shown off so far.

It makes a very powerful blast that's filled with heat and lightning. It hits Toshinori head on and sends him flying into the other side of the building and making a crater as the blast keeps pushing Toshinori backwards. Eventually, Toshinori goes through the wall and flies through the walls of the building next to his current building and flying through 2 other training fields before finally stopping and falling on to the ground.

They both fell unconscious and the match, to Izuku was a draw.

**Later…**

Izuku slightly opens his eyes again and is met with a grey roof and curtains next to him. He sits up and realizes he is in the nurse's office and is in bed. He looks out the window and sees that the sky had turned a dim orange and was indicating that it was late. He sees Eri sleeping on the side of his bed and Recovery Girl sitting in a chair.

"Oh, you're awake! Good afternoon."

"How long was I out?"

"Approximately… 4 hours."

"4 HOURS!? How was I even out for that long?!"

"Well, I'll tell you. You had put so much strain on your body that your muscle fibers had started to tear apart, as well as an injury you sustained to your ears and head that made you give a minor concussion. The funny thing is when the other teachers had woken up and found you on the floor unconscious and holes in the walls and All Might in the training field over, of course the called me, but even I didn't know what you guys had done. So, I wanted to ask what happened. Can you tell me that?"

"Yeah…"

Izuku then proceeds to tell her what happened during the fight and hoe he put that much strain onto his body.

"Really… Well, first; I recommend that you never use that attack again, unless in emergencies. Second, All Might was way more injured than you, so you should be worried."

"Of course! I was going to ask that! How is he?"

She sighs and then points behind her. Showing Toshinori on the next bed, still unconscious and bloody al over his body.

"Oh…"

"He's alright, Izuku-kun. He woke up earlier than you and said a few things before he fell asleep."

"What did he say?"

"Well, I was surprised about what he said. First, I'll tell you the most important thing. His time limit has reduced itself when he was fighting with you."

"Wait what?! What's the limit now?!"

"It's… an hour and a half. Compared to the limit he had before, which was 2 hours and a half, his time limit has reduced greatly. Secondly, I was also surprised when he said that… you won the fight."

"Wait, what? No, that can't be true. It had to be a draw."

"Well, he knew how badly he was injured compared to you, pus you both had fallen unconscious at the same time, so it was a natural guess that the one who was less injured had won. That happens to be you. Izuku Midorya, you have won the battle."

Izuku chuckles a bit and then falls limp and lays down again.

'I won, huh?... So, how's Toshinori-sensei?"

"He's fine, but he just needs rest. So do you. So rest, you need it."

"Yes, Recovery Girl. Goodnight."

"Yeah, yeah, goodnight."

Izuku falls asleep and Recovery Girl leaves the room and lets the two of them sleep.

**Somewhere else…**

"Tomura, Sensei called for you again." Kurogiri says as he cleans glasses and opens u a portal for Tomura.

"Really? Well, I'll see you later."

Tomura enters the portal and finds himself facing Ryosuke and All for One facing away from where he had entered.

"Sensei, you called for me?"

"Ah yes, Tomura. I called you to give you one more mission before we attack."

"What is that, Sensei?"

"I need you to kidnap Izuku Midorya and bring him here."

"Is there a specific reason?"

"Izuku Midorya is essential in our plan to kill All Might."

"How so, Sensei?"

"Well, from what I heard today. Izuku Midorya had a special entrance exam where he fought the teachers of U.A, and I was surprised when I heard that he had beaten every teacher, even All Might."

"Wait, did I hear that right?"

"Yes you did Tomura. He beat All Might in a fight. That means that what I said about him was right because he let himself get beaten in a fight by his own successor."

"So, he has taken One for All?"

"Yes, that means you need to be extra careful when facing him. Watch out for his attacks, for he could easily render you unconscious."

"Yes, Sensei. I will be careful."

"Good, now, you're dismissed."

Tomura nods and goes through the portal that opened for him and left All for One to his thoughts.

'_That Izuku Midorya is surprising me around every corner. He is so unpredictable. Please, prove me a good battle for life and death, Izuku Midorya!' _

He laughs maniacally for a while before returning to Ryosuke again.

"Ryosuke. I order you to go and meet Izuku Midorya and render him unconscious and bring him here before he goes to school."

Ryosuke mindlessly nods in response and then disappears and leaves All for One alone.

END


	11. Our dreams

**Chapter 10: Our dreams**

Izuku woke up in the middle of the night and fids that he is still in the nurse's office and lets out a disappointed sigh. Eri still sleeps on the chair next to his bed with her head on the bed and lightly snoring.

He sits up and checks his surroundings and is met with the sleeping figure of Toshinori and no-one else in the room. He gets out of the bed and then stands next to the bed that Toshinori sleeps in.

Izuku sighs as he looks upon the condition that Toshinori was in. He was bloodied and had dried blood around his lips and chest. He was currently shirtless, so Izuku could see his wound and all the bruises and cuts that he had on his chest and around his stomach.

He leaves the room and is met with complete darkness in the hallway of U.A. He starts to walk around aimlessly and eventually is met with stairs and falls them, falling face first and feeling his nose slightly crack under the force.

He gets up rubbing his nose and slightly wincing. He proceeds to go down the stairs and eventually gets to the bottom floor. Or, at least he could tell it was the bottom floor form the windows that showed that he was level with the ground outside.

He had kept looking through the window as he walked the hall to the entrance and stared at the bright white moon that soared over the night sky and had shadowed the outlines of the glass and Izuku.

Then, he finds himself in front of the doors to the entrance. He goes through and is met with the chilly breeze that seemed to overpower him and had sent chills down his spine. He stays still for a few moments and looking at the frost white moon.

He starts to move again but immediately feels his phone vibrate.

'**Hey Izuku, can you come meet me at the beach.' **That was all Izuku saw when he realized it was Ryosuke's contact that messaged him. He immediately sprints off and leaves a cloud of dust behind him as he runs towards the beach.

He eventually gets there and sees Ryosuke mindlessly looking at the ocean that was starting to attract trash again. Izuku silently approaches and is mesmerized at the glow that emanated from his hair that shone in the moonlight.

"Ryosuke? Why'd you call me over here so late at night?" Izuku approaches carefully.

"Izuku. How would you like to meet All for One?" He says in response in a lifeless tone that made it sound like he wasn't in control.

"Why would I do that?" Izuku tenses up at the mention of All for One.

Izuku then feels a presence creeping up behind him. He continues to approach him and ignores the presence.

"Izuku. You know I still care about you, right?"

"What do you mean? What's happen- "

Before he could finish his sentence, he felt a hand that held his throat but left one finger retracted. Izuku stiffens and stays still.

"Good, it seems like you're complying to our wishes. Please continue." It was the voice that was holding his throat. "Ryosuke, can we go now?"

"Yeah." He pulls his phone up to his ear.

"_Hello. Did you get him?"_

"Yeah, we did. Please open a portal."

"_Right."_

Then, a portal opened to the side of him and then the hand that was to his throat had forced him to move forward. He hesitated for a second before finally entering the portal and suddenly appearing in what seemed to be a… bar?

"Drop him there." A mist man behind the bar that hung up a call on his phone.

They then put Izuku in a chair and restrained him by restraining his arms to the arms of the chair. He then looked up to see the group that basically kidnapped him.

He sees Ryosuke sitting in a chair in the corner. In front of him was the guy who had him by his throat. He had light blue hair and pale skin that looked like snow, he added features by putting hands all over his body and one on his face that only showed his right bloodshot eye.

To his right was the mist man behind the bar that consisted of only mist and a tuxedo with a metal brace that surrounded his neck. He had squinted yellow eyes with no pupils whatsoever.

Then, there was the screen that was basically just playing static, but in the corner, it had said that it was on audio only.

"Sensei. Should we bring him to you?" The blue haired guy said to the screen. He was met with silence for a moment before the screen had finally spoken.

"No. Leave him there. I think it will be easier to talk to him this way."

"Tomura. We should take our time in what we do. So please ask the child what you wanted to." The mist man said to the blue haired guy.

"Fine, Kurogiri. Hey kid. How would you like to be under the supervision of us, the League of Villains?"

'_What? They're asking me to join them, that's absolutely ridiculous._' "That is absolutely ridiculous, and I can't believe that you suggested that." Izuku said in a bold voice.

'_Crap! I did it now!'_

Then, the guy presumably named Tomura started laughing maniacally. "Sensei, I like this kid. We should definitely keep him."

"What? I have a lot of questions right now."

"Go ahead, child. Ask away, and I'm sure my subordinates will provide you with a well thought of answer." The screen had spoken again, directly at him.

Before he asked his first question, he started to melt the bottom of the restraints and the melted part so that they couldn't see that he was melting them. "My first question is… Why do you want me?"

He then melted them enough so that he could escape without much trouble.

"Child, I heard you had beaten All Might in a fight. Of course it wasn't made public, but there were some videos of the two of you fighting in the air. That's an impressive feat on its own. To be fighting toe to toe with All Might perfectly and when I heard that you had won the fight. I was even more interested to see what type of person you were."

"Really? That flatters me, All for One…"

"So you knew my name after all? That's surprising in its own features. What's even more surprising is the way you're trying to escape right now."

Izuku stiffened when he heard that. The others in the room were also confused. "I didn't know I'd be found out so easily. You're an interesting person, All for One."

"You too, Izuku Midorya. I hope I see you again in the future."

"Me too."

Everyone is confused. Izuku then destroys the restraints and then punches the wall powered with OFA and destroys it instantly. He jumps out and leaves the rest of them in shock, as well have a hole in the building.

Izuku's running as hard as he can to U.A. again. He checks the time and sees that it is 1 in the morning. He runs even harder and eventually gets thereafter like 10 minutes. He quickly goes inside and gets to the nurse's office panting and breathing heavily.

He is relieved when he sees that Eri and Toshinori were fine, but what did surprise him was Recovery Girl looking at her computer and some data that was on the screen.

She looks over to him and raises an eyebrow at his presence. "Oh, you're back."

"Yeah, I am."

"I was wondering where you went."

"Really?"

Izuku walks towards her and then looks at the data on the screen. It looked like a sort of line graph that said, 'Time.' On the bottom and, 'Power.' On the side. Izuku was confused before reading the title. 'Power of All Might's Hold on One for All.'

"What is this?" Izuku stiffens as he looks at the power.

"This is the decline of his power over the years. I needed to check it again because of your fight yesterday, but I am too surprised at how much it has declined."

"What do you mean?"

"This." She says as points to a part of the 'time' section that said, 'Prime.'

"This was All Might's prime before he had his fight with All for One. Even though he could still use about 75% of his full power at the time. Before he fought you, I can say that he could only use about 30% of it when he was fighting continuously. Now, he can only use half of _that_, it's honestly worrying."

"Yeah. I'm sorry if I'm the use for this."

"It's alright, Izuku-kun. Anyway, where were you?"

"It's a long story. I don't want to say anything about it yet, so I'm going to go back to sleep."

"Very well, goodnight."

"Night."

Izuku falls asleep again with the face of Recovery Girl looking at him worrying on her chair.

**Next morning…**

He wakes up again and sighs as he wakes up to the sight of Eri playing with Toshinori across the room. Toshinori had suffered worse injuries than him so he had his arm in an arm brace. He was currently playing with Eri, chasing her around the room laying tag, probably.

He silently gets up, looking at the two play together and enjoyed the sight.

"Eri. Toshinori." Izuku said as they both stopped in their tracks to look at Izuku. Eri ran up and gave her father a hug and dug her head into his legs. And Toshinori walks up to the both slowly as he looks at Eri with a reassuring smile.

"Papa! I was so worried last night! I woke up and you weren't there, and the nice lady and assured me that you were alright and told me to go back to sleep! Where were you?" Eri said while still digging her face into his legs.

"I actually wanted to know that as well, Izuku. Where were you last night?"

"Eri can Toshinori and I talk in private while you go and find another teacher to go and play with?"

She nods her head furiously and runs out of the room before stopping and popping her head back through the doorway.

"Bye Papa! Bye Toshinori-kun!" The two guys waved her off and she ran off again.

Izuku sighs and leads Toshinori to his bed, telling him to lay in it.

"So, how's your condition going, Toshinori-sensei?"

"Izuku, that's going off-topic. I wanted to know where you were last night."

"And I'm worried about your health. So, how's your condition going? I mean, I doubt you can keep being the symbol of peace for long, so, what's the circumstances?"

Toshinori sighs in response. "Fine. My condition is getting serious. I can't keep being the symbol of peace for long."

"When do you think you will have to stop?"

"When I beat All for One and take revenge on him and send him to prison for killing my master."

"That's good to know. About All for One, and where I was last night…"

"What about All for One?!"

"Calm down. I was just taking a walk last night and then I got a text from Ryosuke telling me to come to the beach and when I got there, I was supposedly kidnapped by someone called 'Tomura' and 'Kurogiri'. Ryosuke, from what I could tell, was brainwashed, but I didn't know who could do that. Then I heard his voice through one of the screens that was in the room. All for One's voice."

Toshinori sighs again. "Well, I'm glad you are alright. So, you said that Ryosuke was brainwashed?"

"Yeah, he was obviously not himself when he was in the room with me. Plus I have this that I got from the Tomura guy a few days ago."

Izuku then reaches into his pocket and pulls out a crumbled-up piece of paper. He hands it to him and Toshinori look at the paper to what appears to be a letter.

His face fills with shock as he continues to read the letter. He then drops to the floor and has an expression that's mixed with sadness, disappointment and fear. "So, that man has actually come back, huh?"

"Yeah, it seems like it."

"I'll report this to the teachers, and you should go fetch Eri and head home and get some rest, huh."

"Yeah sure, I will do that. I'll help you get that to the office and to Nezu first before I leave."

"Very well."

They then proceed to head to Nezu's office and are walking down the hallway when they see that Eri I am peeking her head around the corner, making a cute giggle.

"Eri! What are you doing?"

"Oh, Papa, Toshinori-kun! I've just been playing with Cementoss-san!"

He then appears around the corner and looks at Izuku straight in the eyes.

"I see you are healing well, Cementoss-san?" Izuku said, pointing at the cracks in his cement body.

"Yes, Midorya. To be honest, I wasn't expecting that fight to end so quickly. You caught me off guard. Good job, by the way, making it in, I mean."

"I understand Cementoss-san. I hope that we will see each other again in the future." Izuku says with a slight bow.

"You too Midorya." Cementoss replied with a bow of his own.

Eri runs around Izuku and Toshinori a couple times more before she jumps into Izuku's arms and snuggles against his chest. Izuku smile at this and beckons for Toshinori to keep going. They do and say their regard to Cementoss and head toward Nezu's office. They get there and is immediately greeted by the door opening and Aizawa stepping out.

"Oh, Aizawa-sensei! Are you healing well?" Izuku points out the bandages that Aizawa has over his body and his arm.

"Yes, I'm doing fine, brat. All Might, Nezu wants to see you personally." Aizawa says looking at Toshinori.

"Yes, in fact, Izuku and I were just going in to see him." Toshinori replies with a serious tone.

"Very well." With that, Aizawa leaves and leaves the trio in front of the door.

Izuku steps in along with Toshinori and sit down facing toward the chair that was facing away from them. The chair turns and the trio are met with a serious look from Nezu. Toshinori and Izuku return the serious look and Izuku gives Toshinori a nod.

He then takes out the letter that was in his pocket and hands it to Nezu. His facial features become a mixture between shock and seriousness.

"Toshinori-kun. You know what this means, right?" Nezu says as he turns away from them again.

"Of course Nezu. We will be fully prepared for when this happens."

"Very good, Toshinori-kun." Nezu drops his serious look and goes back to his goofy and fluffy expression. "Izuku-kun? I need to speak with you before you and Eri-chan leave. Is that okay with the two of you?"

"Yes, Nezu-sensei." Izuku stands up and leaves the room to let the two of them chat before he came back in.

He caresses Eri and she falls asleep, giving cute little snores every so often. Izuku holds her bridal style. Then, Toshinori left the room and met Izuku outside. Closing the door to let the two of the talk, they fall into silence.

"Be ready for what he's about to tell you." Izuku gets confused by this remark.

Toshinori leaves, leaving a confused Izuku to stand there and sweat drop thinking about what's about to go down. Izuku gulps and enters the room. He sits in the chair he sat in before. He closes his eyes and waits for Nezu to speak.

He waits for a while before Izuku hears audio from a video that Nezu seems to be playing. Izuku opens his eyes and is surprised when he finds Nezu smiling at the video he's playing.

Izuku can roughly make out the audio for the video. He could tell it was his voice, but he didn't know whether that's an actual video.

"Izuku-kun. This is a great debut."

Izuku looks at him confused at why he said that. Nezu takes note of this and flips the computer that had the video on it that was paused.

Nezu pressed play and Izuku immediately realized that it was him. It was him talking to the girl that he had given his autograph to. Izuku smiles as he watches himself ruffle the girl's hair and start to walk away.

"Izuku-kun, I have two things to tell you before we go and talk about… this."

"Very well. Please, go ahead." Izuku feels confident and listens intently.

"Izuku-kun. The first thing is whether or not you_ know_ that Ryosuke was brainwashed during that incident that happened last night."

"What?! Of course he was brainwashed! He wouldn't have done that! I'm his… successor, and I don't think he would have done that." Izuku explains this as he stands up and slams his hands onto Nezu's desk. "I just think he was picked up by the wrong people." Izuku looks at the ground in sadness.

He hears Nezu laugh and he looks at him again, confused. "Well, Izuku-kun. I think that was the right answer. In fact, I also think that he was picked up by the wrong people. That's why I also wanted to ask you if you think you can save him when you see him next time." Nezu looks at him in complete seriousness.

"Yes, Sir! I will bring Ryosuke-sensei back to normal!"

"That's good. My second thing I wanted to ask you. Have you decided on your hero motto?"

"Motto?" Izuku looks at him confused.

"Yes motto. What's your hero quote to the people?"

"Isn't that a little too early for that?" Izuku says as he waves his hands around in the air.

"Nothing's to early when it comes to be a hero. Now, please tell me your motto."

"Fine. I was thinking of this one for a while. In fact, it relates to how I was before I was born."

"Oh? Now I want to hear this. Go on."

"Very well." Izuku takes a deep breath.

"_Most heroes are born with talent and have potential for greatness. While those that are quirkless are left in the dust. If you have the drive, will and mind to be a hero. Then what's stopping you from being one? If you don't believe in yourself, then gain strength that only true heroes can obtain. Whatever the case, everyone must not regret that deep inside, they are a hero, and they can still achieve greatness. Even if they are not born equally._" Izuku takes another deep breath.

"How was that?" Izuku asks Nezu who has his eyes closed and silently nods to himself.

"That was good, Izuku-kun. Really inspiring. It's sort of like All Might's quote about everyone being heroes."

"That's what I based it off, along with the way quirkless people are treated and thrown out by society."

"I see, very good. Now back to your mini debut."

"Right, Nezu-sensei."

"This is a really good debut, if you wanted to gain respect from the people, I mean. But if you wanted to come off as a strong hero, then this was not that good."

"Right, I'll do better next time."

"Very good, you are dismissed."

"Yes, Nezu-sensei!" They both say their regards and Izuku leaves with Eri. He gets into civilian clothing before exiting the building.

They walk the streets in peace. Some people look at them with looks of smiles and faces that say they are cute together. He still holds her in his arms and is currently walking to his apartment.

On the way there, he meets a few civilians as they pass each other and wish each other good days.

Then, he recognizes a familiar face. It's the girl that he met and gave an autograph to and had seen in the video. Though she might not recognize him in his civilian clothing. He closes his eyes and continues to walk, going past them before he stops and notices a tug at his sleeve. He turns around to see the girl tugging at his sleeve and her mother beckoning her to come back to her.

He bends down so he is eye level with her. He gives her a small smile. Her face lights up and then hugs the hero in training. Izuku is surprised by this action.

Her mother comes over and bows down saying sorry to Izuku. He stops her and slowly gets her off.

He spoke again but with a low and calming voice. "Child, how are you? And how are your observations going?" Her face lights up and the mother gets confused by the situation.

"T-they're really g-good! B-by the way, Sir! I s-saw you with I-Ingenium. Are you working with him as well?"

"No child. I was merely noting his actions, as I am a hero in training."

"N-no, you're not! Y-you're a s-strong h-hero! I wish I could be one…"

"Why do you want to be one, Child?"

"I want to be a hero so I can help people! I want to save people so that they can feel safe when I'm around and working! B-but I c-can't do that…"

"Why not, Child?"

"It's because I have a useless quirk." Izuku responds by liftin his eyebrow. "You see… I have a quirk that lets me make people turn into cement."

Izuku closes his eyes in amusement. '_She found that to be useless. Then I guess I will get to use part of my motto already.'_

"Listen, Child. You were born with a good quirk, and talent that makes you destined for greatness! But you think that you can not do that? Maybe you don't believe in yourself because you haven't found out the full capabilities of your quirk. Whatever the case, you must not forget that deep inside, you are a great hero! Reignite your passion and take on the path to be a hero! I will be supporting you throughout your journey as a hero. Now…" Izuku stands back up ruffling the girl's hair and holding Eri with one hand.

"I have to go. Excuse me, Child and Ma'am." He nods towards the woman, to which she bows in response, still looking confused.

Izuku walks away, satisfied with how he said his new motto. The woman walks to her child and asks her who the man was, as she did not figure it out.

"That was the man that gave me an autograph the other day, Mom! He's also an amazing hero! Wow! He looked so cool!" She practically screams as she gets into the car that was waiting for her and her mother.

As soon as she steps in, she gets out her notebook and starts to draw the form of which Izuku had taken. Him kneeling in front of her, with a beaming smile. She also writes down what he said next to the picture. She could only remember parts of it, as she is only a small child.

"_You haven't found the full capabilities of your quirk.  
Reignite your passion and take the path to be a hero!  
You must not forget deep inside; you are a great hero!" _Was all she could write down before she felt sleepy and fell asleep, pen and notebook in hand.

Her hand had covered most of the words and quotes that were there. Except five words that was left uncovered.

'_you are a great hero!'_


	12. Newfound power

**Chapter 11: Newfound power**

Izuku Midorya woke up again the next morning and had remembered he girl that he was talking to yesterday. He smiles as he remembers her smile and how similar she was to Izuku.

He sat up and found himself on the couch. Eri was on the other side of where he was on the couch. He closes his eyes and smiles. He lays back down, as he feels too lazy to even get up off the couch.

'_Now what should I do today?'_ Izuku thought about it for a few moments before he frowns and gives up. He sits back up and grabs his phone. He looks at it and realizes he has a message.

**Hello, Izuku-kun. I was going to ask you if you wanted to come over to my house and have dinner with us tonight.**

Izuku looks at the message with curiosity before looking into it and realizing who sent him the message.

"Tsu-chan…" Izuku is surprised by the sudden text and immediately gets off the couch and goes into the kitchen. He thinks about the offer for a while, while he prepares breakfast. Katsudon to be exact.

He prepares for a while and when he is finished, he sets it at the dining table. He walks over to Eri and shakes her lightly.

"Eri… wake up, it's breakfast time."

She slowly opens her eyes and sits up and Izuku realizes that both are in the clothes they left in yesterday. He sighs and picks her up like a baby and brings her over to the table. He sets her down in one of the chairs and kneels, grabbing a serving of the katsudon and bringing it up to her mouth.

She slowly chews it and has a look of satisfaction. She swallows and now looks wide awake. She slowly bounces up and down in the chair. She smiles brightly waiting for the next serving.

He grabs another serving and brings it up to her mouth again. She opens her mouth and chews on it slowly. She swallows and nods to him. He closes his eyes and nods to her. He stands back up and goes over to his seat.

"Thank you, Papa! Are we doing anything today?"

"Yeah, we're going over to Tsuyu's place and having dinner there today. Would you like that?" He replies to her.

"Yes! I would love to see Onee-chan again!"

"Onee-chan? What happened to Tsu-chan?" Izuku asks confused at the title that his daughter had given her.

"Well, I just thought that she acted more like a big sister to me, so I thought she was my sister!"

"Very well. Go get ready then. By the time we both are ready, we'll have to go."

"Yes, Papa!"

Eri runs off and leaves the unfinished Katsudon on the table. Izuku sighs and eats both bowls.

"Papa! Can you help?" Eri yells to Izuku from the hallway.

"What with?" Izuku asks as he walks over to the bedroom where Eri is changing.

"I can't get this dress on."

Eri comes out of the bedroom with a dress that has a zipper on it and is halfway done. Obviously, she can't reach the zipper. Izuku walks to her and turns her around. He does the zipper up and gives her a light shove back into the bedroom. He closes the door and lets her finish.

She comes out of the bedroom a few moments later wearing the full dress and holding a brush.

"Papa. Can you do my hair?"

"What do you want?" He picks her up and brings her to the couch. He sits her down and goes behind the couch holding the brush.

"Make it really straight!" She says while smiling brightly.

"Okay."

Izuku starts brushing her hair, halfway done and he gets a message on his phone. He grabs his phone with one hand while brushing her hair with the other. He looks at the message and finds that Ryosuke sent him a message.

'_I hope this isn't like last time.'_ Izuku thinks as he opens the message.

He looks at the message and gets sort of surprised but immediately thinks it is like last time.

**Hey kid, I'm sorry about what I did. Where are you, I want to talk to you and make things right.**

Izuku reads over the message again and again, thinking if he should tell him where he is.

He finishes brushing her hair and Eri runs off to the bathroom.

Izuku starts to message him back still thinking if he should or not.

**I'm at my home, make it quick.**

Was all Izuku could message him as he sighs and goes limp and lays on the couch.

He gets another message and looks to his phone again.

**Okay, I'm on my way.**

Was all Izuku could read as he hears something smash from the bathroom. He runs over there and opens the door to find Eri trying to clean up a glass container that they kept with a piece of toilet paper, trying to not cut herself. He just smiles at the scene and starts to help her with his bare hands.

He cuts himself on the lower part of his arm but thinks nothing of it. They finish and put all the glass pieces in the trash. Izuku sits down on the couch with Eri running around, trying to find the remote to the tv.

He hears a knock at the door and goes to answer. He is immediately met by Ryosuke in casual clothes. A blue jacket with a scarf and jeans that are too baggy. He starts to walk in but is stopped by Izuku.

"You okay, Sensei? I mean, even if you were still brainwashed, I would like to talk to you."

"Of course I'm okay. Plus, I think I'm out of the brainwashing."

Izuku keeps holding him and sighs and let's go. He motions him to sit on the couch. They both sit on the couch with the news program on and Eri watching it closely.

"Eri? Since when did you like the news?" Izuku asks as she watches intensely.

She looks over to Izuku and immediately lights up when she sees Ryosuke. She jumps off the couch and tackles Ryosuke's legs.

"Uncle-Ryosuke! Where have you been? I missed you!" She says as she digs her face into his legs.

"I've been around. Sorry for not visiting, Eri." He says with a bright smile while stroking her head.

She nods and goes back on the couch waiting for the both of them to sit down with her. They both sit down and Eri sits on Izuku's lap and facing Ryosuke. They sit opposite each other, giving both a blank stare.

"Izuku. How has your training gone?" Ryosuke starts off the conversation.

"Good. How has your job been?" Izuku asks as he still gives him a blank stare. Ryosuke slightly gets shocked by this but calms down. "Ryosuke. I want to bring you to U.A, and let you talk with the principal."

"And why should I do that?"

"He needs to see you."

**Flashback…**

_Right before Izuku leaves he is stopped by Nezu clearing his throat._

"_Izuku-kun. If you do save Ryosuke. Please bring him here. I have a little surprise for him."_

'_Yes, Nezu-sensei."_

_Izuku bows as he leaves the room._

**Present…**

"Is it just going to be me and him?" Ryosuke says as he brings Izuku back from his thoughts.

"Most likely, it will be you, Nezu-sensei and I. But I probably wouldn't count on it."

"Very well. I will go… the day before you go there as a student. If I stay there depends on the surprise."

"Of course, I wouldn't expect anymore from you." Izuku says as he slightly bows, trying not to hit Eri's head as she is confused by the conversation.

"Izuku. You do know about my quirks, yes?" Ryosuke asks.

"From what I was told, yes. I was also told about your master."

"That's good, cause if not, then I would have told you here. Now, have they told you all of my quirks?"

"No, they only told me a few of them. Why?"

"I'm sure they told you about Damage Nullification, Luck Manipulation, Clones, Restore and Split, yes?"

"Yes, I was vaguely told about them form Toshinori-sensei."

"And I'm sure All Might gave you One for All, correct?"

"Yes, sensei."

"Good. Honestly if I'm telling the truth, I'm glad he gave you One for All. In fact that helps with what I was going to do."

"And what were you going to do?"

"I was hoping to give a few quirks to help you get stronger. It seems All Might helped with that."

"What quirks were you going to give me?"

"'Am' going to give you. I'm still giving you the quirks, I'm just glad about your extra power boost. I will tell you the name of my quirks. I will give you Damage Nullification, Restore, Dark Matter and Energy Creation. Is that okay with you?"

**(Damage Nullification: Gives the user complete invincibility to almost all attack that are sent his way. Will not include attacks that are not directed at the user.)**

**(Dark Matter: Gives the user the ability to use Dark Matter in the area for uses that are not for battle. Example; if the user is walking around and someone has an energy sensing ability, the user can use Dark Matter to block the quirk. This also includes all quirks that are an emitter type.)**

**(Energy Creation: Gives the user the ability to create any non-living object from the user's own energy and stamina. If used over the limit, the user will fall into a state of a coma.)**

"Wow, I can't believe you would give me these quirks." Izuku says as he lets his head rest on the back of Eri's.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Ryosuke asks as he closes his eyes and crosses his arms, waiting for an answer.

"No, there's nothing wrong with that! It's just… the thing is, I…"

"Don't want to be too strong, am I right?" Ryosuke cuts him off.

"Sort of."

"Very well, how about I come again tomorrow and give you the quirks and you can train them for the rest of the month until your first day?"

"Yes! I would like that. In fact, can you give them now?"

"Do you want them now?" Ryosuke asks as he opens his eyes again.

"Yes, Sensei! If it's not too much of a hassle."

Ryosuke sighs and stands up motioning for Izuku to do the same. Izuku sits Eri off his lap and stands up in front of Ryosuke.

"Now, this is going to be different than last time, so take off your shirt."

"Why?" Izuku asks as he is confused.

"Because one of these quirks require skin contact in order to transfer, and I thought I might as well do it with the rest of them."

"Very well." Izuku says.

Izuku takes off his shirt slowly. He reveals a perfect and solid six pack and bulging muscles that vary from his arms and chest. Eri walks over to stand in front of Izuku and her face lights up as she sees his body.

"Papa! Do you think I can be as strong as you?" Eri asks as she jumps up and down.

"No Eri. You shouldn't try to be as strong as me."

"What! Why?!" Eri asks as she pouts and has her upper lip curled.

"I'll tell you after we get back from dinner."

"Okay…" She sits back down, waiting for Izuku to finish what he is doing.

Ryosuke turns to Eri and gives her a smile.

"Now, Eri. This is going to hurt your Papa a bit, okay. So just stay there and don't move."

Eri perks up at this and tenses up. She gives him a nod and closes her eyes.Ryosuke puts both hands on Izuku's chest. They both give each other a nod and Ryosuke starts the process.

His hand start to glow and Izuku tenses up as his chest starts hurting. The started to get worse, and worse by each passing second. Eventually, Izuku couldn't hold the pain and started to sweat and clenches his fists. He starts to yell out in pain as it feels like his chest is being melted apart.

"AAAAAAHHH!" Izuku yells out, looking for reassurance.

Ryosuke starts to sweat as he has to keep on going. Izuku falls to the floor and keeps trying to keep the sound of his pain inside of his breath. He loses his breath and starts to pant heavily and starts to clutch the floor by his hand. The floorboards start to crack and break by the sheer force of his grip.

Ryosuke moves his hands and they stop glowing, signaling the end of the process. They both are sweating heavily and Ryosuke falls to the floor. He almost passes out, but he keeps his consciousness awake. Izuku stops gripping the floorboards and also falls to the floor. He rolls on his back while panting heavily. From Eri's view, you could see the aftermath of the process.

There were obvious burn marks on the whole part of Izuku's chest, along with two spots that is enveloped by complete darkness on each side of his chest. The most noticing feature is the mark on his chest. It has the Japanese characters of 'Forgotten'.

After they both stop breathing heavily and panting, they stand up. Izuku struggles to stand but is helped by both Ryosuke and Eri. They sit Izuku down on the couch and he closes his eyes.

Ryosuke says his regards to Eri and the passed-out figure of Izuku on the couch. He leaves and it leaves Eri to go and check on Izuku. She looks at his chest and most of the burns and injuries are gone, but the spots of darkness and the Japanese characters are still there and is glowing on his chest, making the black spots go a light grey.

Eri jumps on Izuku, hoping to wake him up. After a few tries, she succeeds and Izuku rolls off the couch and falls to the floor. He opens his eyes and looks at his chest. He sees the grey spots and the Japanese characters. Izuku is surprised, but he gets up, ignoring the pain that still silently flows through his chest.

He leaves the room without saying anything and goes into his room. He gets changed into a somewhat form of formal clothes. He opens the door and meets Eri. She sees him in an open jacket with a white plain shirt and pants. She smiles at him and starts to run around.

"C'mon Eri. Let's go, we don't want to be late."

"Yes!"

They both leave and as soon as they do, they are met by their neighbor that lives next door to them.

"Hey, are you alright? Most of the tenants heard screaming in there." The neighbor asks.

"Yeah, we're okay. Thank you for asking." Izuku says as he bows and leaves while holding Eri's hand.

The get on the street and walk towards Tsuyu's house. Suddenly, Izuku feels a pain in his arm. He quickly takes off his jacket and looks at his arm. He is surprised to find a cut that has settled and reaches from the back side of his shoulder to the back of his hand. He is also surprised when he sees more Japanese characters. 'Pain' is all it says.

He doesn't tell Eri about it and they continue walking. Eventually, they get there and Izuku knocks on the door. He is met by a middle-aged man that has his tongue out and also looks like a frog. By a middle-aged man's standards, this guy looked pretty fit, as you can see his broad shoulders and muscles on his chest through his white business shirt. He looks at Izuku up and down and then he looks to Eri.

"You must be Midorya and Eri, right?" He asks in a monotone voice and is very calm, but Izuku can tell he's being forced to do this.

"Yes we are. Is Tsu-chan home?" Izuku asks.

"Yes. Tsuyu! It's your friend at the door!" He yells back into the house.

Izuku hears footsteps that are slow and calm, but Izuku can hear two pairs of footsteps. Then, they are immediately met by Tsuyu and her mother, wearing an apron, and Tsuyu wearing sweet clothing. She wears the same white shirt as Izuku, but she is also wearing a bright green short jacket over the shirt. She is also wearing a blue skirt that goes to her knees.

"Ah, Midorya-san. I knew you would come back!" He is then hugged by Tsuyu 's mother… Tsuru if Izuku could remember.

Tsuyu's father sighs and scratches the back of his head and is joined by Tsuyu as they look at the sight of a very muscular man, (Izuku) getting wiggled around by a hug from Tsuru.

"Mom, you can put him down now. Kero." Tsuyu says as she grabs Izuku's arm and puts it between her breasts.

"No." Asui's mother does the same.

Both women start glaring at each other as they hold onto his arms tighter. Izuku starts to blush as his arms are between the breasts of both women. Eri looks at the scene confused as to what's happening. Tsuyu's father just sighs at the sight.

"C'mon you two, let's go inside. Midorya-san, was it?" Tsuyu's father asks and Izuku nods. "Well, I hope the rest of the night isn't like this." He goes back inside as both women let go and start to glare at each other. Izuku follows father and is immediately tackled to the ground by two small figures.

He slams his head on the floorboards and his jacket flies off. He looks at the figures and sees two small kids that are around Eri's age. They both have bright green hair. They both look up at Izuku and they meet eyes. To the outside eye, it looks like the trio are having a staring contest, but to them, they are gaining information on each other. The two kids stand up and get off him and Izuku also stands up quickly grabbing his jacket and putting it on, trying not to worry the family.

They go to the dining room and the table is set, but without the food. Izuku looks around with his eyes and spots the kitchen. There's still some food that hasn't been cooked yet.

"Midorya-san. Please sit down and wait for the food." Asui's father says to him.

"No, it's okay. I'll help with the rest of the food. I'm actually a pretty good cook."

"No, that's not nec- "

"Of course, Izuku-san! Of course you can help with the food! I would want nothing more~." She says in a seductive tone and cutting off her husband.

"Right… I don't think we have introduced ourselves. My name is Reko Asui. It is nice to meet you, Midorya-san." He says while bowing slightly towards the white-haired teen.

"Izuku Midorya. Likewise." Izuku also says while bowing.

Izuku and Tsuru head into the kitchen while Tsuyu and Reko sit down. Izuku goes into the kitchen and immediately sees the unfinished preparations for the side dishes. He sees a few bowls of katsudon sitting on the counter.

"Tsuru. What are we making?" Izuku asks as he stands next to Tsuru.

"Izuku-san. Let's make some side dishes that consist of… rice, soup and meat."

"I'll do the meat and soup." Izuku says as he walks over to the cutting board holding a large piece of pork, steak and lamb. He sees out of the corner of his eye the halfway finished bowls of soup.

After a while, Izuku and Tsuru come out holding bowls and plates full of steak, pork, lamb, rice, soup and katsudon. They set the dishes down and Izuku sits down. Next to Tsuyu and the young boy.

"Thanks for the meal." All of them said.

**After…**

"Fwaah! I'm so full! Mama! Can we have more tomorrow?" The young boy said as they all finish and look satisfied.

"Of course we can." Tsuru answered. "Oh and thank you Izuku-kun. You were such a great help!"

"It's no problem. I usually cook dinner for Eri and I."

"By the way…" Reko said to Izuku as Izuku looks to him. "What is your relationship with Eri? I want to know."

"Well… she's my- "

"Papa!" Eri yells as she interrupts Izuku and slightly finishes his sentence.

"What!" Reko, Tsuru and the children had yelled out.

"She's almost right. She's my daughter. Love her to bits, but she's a little troublemaker." Izuku says as he ruffles Eri's hair.

"She's his adopted daughter, of course. Kero." Tsuyu interrupted their looks of disbelief.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense. Why did you adopt her, Midorya-san?" Reko says as he sweat drops.

"Well… Eri… was supposed to be apart of an experiment." Their faces show up full of shock. "She was capture by the Yakuza and tortured. She was part of an experiment where they were tying to make quirk-erasing bullets. One day, I was walking around, and we bumped into each other in alleyway. She had bruises and cuts all over her arms. Then, her supposed 'father' showed up and tried to take her back. She started crying and shriveled up in fear and wanted me to run away with her from the man. I took her home and from then on. She became my daughter."

"Aww. I think that's sweet of you, Izuku-kun. But I'm surprised that a child went through that torture…" Tsuru says as she winced at the thought of Eri being tortured. The sweet and little innocent girl in front of her.

"Yeah, I too am surprised. You must be really strong if you managed to escape the Yakuza and keep it that way."

"I don't know what happened to them. They haven't shown up at my door, and they sure as hell haven't come looking for me. So, immediately I though that they found another child. And I- "

Izuku was cut off by Tsuyu putting her hand on his shoulder. That calms him down a bit. He holds her hand lightly, making her blush.

"Well, I think it's time that we should be going." Izuku says as he lets go and stands up motioning for Eri to do the same.

"I'll see you out. Kero" Tsuyu says as she stands up and stands next to Izuku.

Izuku bows towards the parents, earning waves from the children and the parents. He walks away, holding Eri's hand. They get outside and is stopped by Tsuyu grabbing his hand. He looks to her and she has a blush on her face.

"Before you go…" Tsuyu says as she walks up to Izuku and looks up to him.

Eri looks away from the scene, knowing what's about to happen. Tsuyu gets on her toes and gets high enough so that she kisses Izuku. Izuku is surprised by the gesture but accepts and bends down more so that it's a better position.

They break apart the kiss after a while and Izuku stands up fully, looking down to Tsuyu who has a massive blush on her face. Izuku caresses her cheek slowly while she blushes.

"See you at U.A. Izu-kun" Tsuyu says as the blush is still on her face.

"Same here, I hope I see you again soon."

Izuku takes his hand away and walks away, leaving a blushing Tsuyu at the front of her house.

Izuku is walking back until he gets another splitting pain that shows up next to the characters on his chest. He ignores it for now and gets back to the house.

As soon as they get there, Eri runs off to go and sleep while Izuku sits on the couch and takes off his shirt revealing a glowing light under the characters.

As soon as the light dissipates, Izuku can see more Japanese characters that are underneath the characters that say, 'Forgotten.'

Under those characters, reveal more characters that say…

'Love.'

Izuku gets confused by this but ignores it and puts his shirt back on. He stands up and tries to use his new quirks.

'_First I'll start with Energy Creation.'_

He puts his hand up and tries to activate it. Inside of his body, he can feel sources of power that are flowing through his body. He tries to activate one and he starts to glow a bright mix of pink and red. Izuku stops glowing after a while and in his hand had shown a dagger that he wanted to create.

He grins to himself and goes to trying that again.

After a few tries and getting used to the quirk, Izuku wanted to try more. _'I think I'll try Restore and then Dark Matter.'_

Izuku walks over to one of the chairs that was closest to him. He snaps the chair in half. He reaches for the power again and finds a new one that wants to use itself. He activates the power and starts to glow a bright white that was shining in the dark room. Once the glow dissipates, he is met with a perfectly fine chair that acted like it wasn't even broken in the first place.

Next, he tries to activate Dark Matter. He can't find the power source for this one, so he tries to look deeper for it. After a while, he is enveloped in a state of darkness that surrounds his body and the room, leaving him in complete darkness. The darkness slowly started to move and Izuku tries to concentrate even more. He thinks he gets it when the darkness started to move faster.

Eventually, the darkness keeps moving and gets smaller and smaller, turning into a little ball of darkness. Izuku sweat drops at the little ball. He moves it around in his hand for a while before he wants to try something cool.

He moves the ball in his hand towards his chest. He hovers over the place where his heart should be. Then, he moves the darkness into that place, and it dissipates. Then, he feels a pain in his heart that normally can't be experienced. After a while, the pain stops, and he is met with the ground and lighter weight.

He stands up again and looks to his hand where he had the ball. He sees his hand up to his forearm has been completely covered in darkness, the same goes with the other arm. He looks around the dark room, only to find that he can see perfectly, as if there was there sun in the room itself. The room was really bright, and he could see everything.

He runs to the bathroom, looking for a mirror. He looks in the mirror to see his face. On his face, there was a marking that covered his forehead. It slowly moved from his forehead to his cheek. As soon as it hit his cheek, the marking split and spots of darkness slowly started to cover his whole body.

He felt lighter, like there wasn't any weight on him at all. The room was brighter, even though the room was supposed to be covered in darkness. And he felt…_ stronger_. He felt this as soon as one of the characters on his body had shown up. With the first one, he felt like he got a massive power boost from before. With the second one, he didn't feel stronger in the sense of fighting, but it felt like he got stronger in terms of taking attacks.

With the last one, he felt stronger not in strength, but in will. He feels like his mind is completely deprived of any thoughts. And he likes it. He likes being mysterious. Then, the darkness dissipates, and the room gets darker, like normal.

He concludes after the tests that Energy Creation is definitely strong. He could create any non-living organism. _Any._ That means he could make stuff from weapons to everyday items. On his tests of the quirk, he found out he has to understand the basic material of the item he has to make in order for the quirk to understand what to make, then the item is made.

With Dark Matter, he found a lot of uses for this. First, with his darkness form that he was just in, that enhances his senses and strength. Meaning he is two times faster, stronger and has better reaction time than normal. Second, he also found that could block any quirk that was trying t be used in the area. For instance, in his darkness form, any quirk that was in a fifty-foot radius that was trying to be used, he could stop the use of it.

He thinks he had enough of quirk testing and decides to go to bed. He gets to bed and finds that he cannot sleep. He gets back up and goes to his closet.

He opens the closet to find a suit very similar to Izuku's original one. The whole outfit is completely black and he has a hoodie that goes over the actual suit. He wears a mask that covers up half of his face. There's also goggles that are white and as well as gloves that are also white.

He picks up the costume and goes to make sure that she's asleep. Once he does, he puts the suit on and goes outside. He envelopes himself in darkness, trying to get the hang of it. Once he is finished, he jumps on a nearby rooftop and jumps over to the other one next to it. He does this for a while before he hears a scream coming from his left side. He goes over to the scream and stops at the top of an alleyway to hear crying and slight screaming.

He looks down into the alleyway and sees three guys ganging up on two girls that are there. From his angle, he could see that one girl had short purple hair and there were these cord things attached to her ears. Next to her was a girl that looked to have pink skin and bright pink hair with horns on top of her head. He can hear their conversation.

"So, girlies. How would you like to have a good time~?" One of the guys with tentacles and an octopus's face said to them.

"Yeah, we'll have so much fun, you'll only want us." Said another that looked like a fish.

"No! Just leave us alone!" Yelled the girl with purple hair.

'_Okay, I've heard enough.'_ Thought Izuku as he watches the scene but slowly makes his way down the wall, gripping the sides and making indents.

He sees another guy that was really chubby try to grab one of the girls. Izuku doesn't like this and jumps down and dropkicks the guys arm, breaking it from the full force of the kick. He screams out in pain and before the other guys could register what happened, he punches the octopus guy straight in the face.

The other guy charges at him, only to be grabbed and flipped over with Izuku holding him in a position where he could break his arm.

"Are you going to leave these girls alone?" Says Izuku behind his mask.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes! Now let go!"

"Wrong answer."

Izuku pulls his arm up higher, making him immobile. Then, he kicks his arm straight in the elbow, kicking it inwards and snapping it in half. The guy screams out in pain and starts to cry.

"You should have said that you would stop doing it, then I would've let you go." He says to the crying guy. "Hey, are you girls alright?" Izuku says to the girls that are shaking in fear.

"Y-y-yeah, w-we're a-alright." Says the purple hair girl.

Then the girl with pink skin had stopped shaking and took on a normal posture. "T-thank you for saving us, vigilante-dude." She says.

"Vigilante-dude? Seriously? You couldn't have picked a better name?"

"Well, I mean… we just met you, so what else am I supposed to call you?"

"How about… Moon? Yeah, Moon." Izuku says.

"W-well t-thank you, Moon." The purple haired girl says as she bows to him.

"No problem now get going you two. I should get these guys to the police."

The two girls nod and they walk off, leaving Izuku with three knocked out guys and one that has tears in his eyes.

He grabs out his phone and calls 911. They pick up and Izuku sends them his location. He quickly leaves following the call, and goes back home.

He gets inside the door to see Eri laying down on the couch with a big blanket wrapped over her. He walks over to her and picks her up and puts her in her bed. He goes to his room and takes his clothes off and sees all the characters that surround his body and the massive cut that traced his arm. He just sighs and goes to sleep.

**Somewhere else… **

"Hahaha, it seems Izuku Midrya has gotten another power boost isn't that right, Ryosuke?" All for One says as he sits in his chair, pointed to the white haired man that is covered by blood.

"Yes, Sensei…"

"Well, he's definitely strong, and I'll give him that. I think he's definitely stronger than your master."

"Yes, Sensei… He is strong… He'll be stronger than me soon." Ryosuke says with a deadpanned expression.

"Yes, I'll be looking forward to that day." All for One chuckles at the thought of standing atop the corpse of Izuku and standing triumphantly.

'_We'll see that day, isn't that right, Izuku Midorya.' _

All for One laughs manically while Ryosuke takes pity for his successor.

'_I hope you are okay, Young Izuku.'_

He sighs and leaves, going back to his job.


	13. First Day

**(Okay, for this chapter, I'm going to do a slight time skip to the day before the exam, so enjoy!)**

Izuku was training at the beach by punching towards the ocean, and every time he does, he makes a small tornado that he's trying to work on.

The way he's trying to work on the tornado, is to make the tornado pick up the area under the wind and pick it up and violently spin it around. Right now, for his progress, he has made dirt, sand and small objects go up into the air, and right now he's trying to get water.

He sweats heavily as he punches towards the ocean once more. This time, the tornado violently spins itself and the water starts to rise into it as it is spinning. Then, the water gets into the tornado and it also starts to spin violently.

He dissipates the tornado and he falls down to the ground out of overuse of One for All. This makes Eri quickly run over to him and give him the towel and water botte that she was carrying in her hands. He complies and drinks the water bottle and wipes off his sweat. He finishes the bottle and wiping the sweat, so he gets up and looks to the ocean again.

"Eri, stand back."

She nods in response and she goes back to the bench and when she gets there, throws the empty bottle in the trash and puts the towel next to her.

Izuku powers up One for All and Darkness Manipulation, covering himself in darkness. He takes a deep breath and he readies another punch. He swings at the ocean again and almost immediately the tornado that comes out, picks up the water. Izuku stares at it before sending the darkness covering his body to go and cover the tornado.

It does and the tornado is immediately spinning darkness. Izuku controls the tornado through his darkness and turns the tornado to face the top towards the other way. Izuku takes another deep breath.

"Darkness Typhoon!" He yells as he pushes both hands towards the tornado.

The tornado quickly starts to spin violently and then stops for a few seconds, before the darkness immediately shoots out the top of the tornado and into the sea, making a typhoon of darkness in the water.

He smiles to himself and he looks at Eri, who is also smiling and giving him a thumbs up. He smiles to her brightly and she runs up to him and jumps in his arms giving him a hug. He hugs her as well n=and they separate.

"Okay… Time to go home." Izuku says as he smiles and grabs her hand.

"Okay, Papa!" She holds onto the hand that grabs hers and they walk back to the bench.

Izuku picks up the towel and they start to walk home.

They get home and immediately crashes on the couch. He tries to rest but is stopped when Eri jumps on his stomach. She smiles brightly and hugs his chest, falling asleep. Izuku checks the time and realizes it is late and he still hasn't made dinner yet. He shrugs it off and sets an alarm for early tomorrow. He then falls asleep.

He wakes up to the alarm ringing and he looks down at Eri who is cutely snoring and still hugging his chest. He smiles to himself and he gets up, letting Eri fall off and wake up as she rubs her eyes and looks to her father.

"So, Papa, what are we doing today?" She says before she yawns and gets up and stands next to her towering father.

"well, today is the first day of U.A, Eri." He responds as he stretches his arms and walks over to the kitchen.

"Is that why we woke up early?" She asks in a cute and tired tone.

"No, the reason we woke up early is because that we missed dinner last night and I wanted to make you a quick breakfast and go somewhere before we go over to the school."

"Okay, Papa!" She says as she jumps up and down in excitement.

"Now, go and have a shower while I make breakfast, okay?"

"Okay!" She yells as she runs over to the bathroom and while Izuku starts to prepare breakfast.

Eri comes out to the smell of really good food. She goes over to the kitchen and sees the dining table covered with bowls and plates of food.

There is a full Japanese garden breakfast, rice, soup and sushi at the end of the table.

"Woah~! How can you cook so fast, Papa?" She ask as she hangs off the chair and looks at Izuku who is eating the rice.

"Well, it's my little secret~."

She pouts and puffs her check, showing that she is annoyed. Izuku just chuckles at the sight before she sits down in a chair and starts to eat.

As soon as they are finished, they get dressed and they go out and Eri could see U.A. in the distance.

"Papa? Aren't we going there?" She asks as she points to the building in the distance.

"No, Eri. We're going somewhere else before we go there, okay?"

She nods in response and they continue walking. After a while, they arrive at their destination. Which is an elementary school. Eri gets stars in her eyes as she looks at the building, while Izuku just smiles as he remembers that this is the daycare that he went to when he was young.

They head inside and Eri shines even more brightly as she looks at the kids that are playing outside. She looks to her father to which he gives her a nod, and she goes and plays on the playground. Izuku smiles at this and he walks up to one of the teachers that were watching the kids that were playing inside.

"Hello there." Izuku says, which makes her turn around.

Her eyes widen as she lays her eyes on him and they go from surprise to fear.

"W-what d-do you want?" She says as she whimpers and looks at the figure of him, up and down.

"Well, I want to let my daughter come and enroll here while I'm, 'working'." She calms down a bit at the answer, but she still shivers as she looks at the figure of him.

"W-well, which one's your daughter, sir?"

"That one." He says as he points to Eri who is playing on the playground with some kids. Both Izuku and the teacher smile at this and she turns back to Izuku.

"Well, sir. We can't actually let her come today, so is it alright if she comes back tomorrow?" She says as she is still smiling.

"Yes, that's fine. Actually, I was going to let her come tomorrow because I wanted to bring her to my workplace. Is that alright with you guys?" He says as he smiles brightly with his eyes closed. This makes the teacher and the teacher behind her watching the exchange blush.

"W-well, y-yes… that's fine, but I need you to sign some paperwork before you go. What is her name again?"

"Eri Midorya." He says as his smile drops and is replaced with a neutral expression.: well, I better go, we're running kind of late." He says as he checks his phone and sees he has half an hour before class.

"Okay, sir. Please sign these documents before leaving."

"Alright."

Izuku signs some paperwork saying that she will be enrolled in the school for tomorrow onward. He calls her before they leave, and she says goodbye to some of the kids that were there. She runs up to him and grabs his hand before smiling at him brightly with her eyes closed.

This makes the teacher behind him, 'aww' and put her hands to her face.

"So, Eri. Did you make some friends?" he asks as they start to walk out of the building.

"Yeah! I met this one boy called Kota and he looked kind of depressed and when I went and asked him to go play, he became my friend!" She says as she smiles.

"That's good. You're lucky to have friends, you know that?" He says as he frowns and remembers his elementary school days. She his legs.

"Did you not have any friends, Papa?" She says in a cute tone.

"Not many, no. let's go before we're late."

She nods and she gets on his back and he takes a runner's position, before starting to sprint towards the building.

He gets there quickly without losing much of a sweat and it makes the other students around him get surprised. He walks in the building with Eri still on his shoulders and he walks towards the teachers' lounge. He walks in to see Nezu, Aizawa and Toshinori talking, and as soon as he entered the room, they turn to him.

"Ah, Izuku-kun! What brings you here today?" Nezu says as he stands up and looks at Eri that is on his shoulders. "And why did you bring your daughter here?"

"Well, I couldn't get her to go to school today, so I thought I would get Aizawa-sensei to keep her under wraps while I either teach the class or being taught in class." He says as he lets her down and immediately, she runs to Nezu and start to pet his fur, making him giggle.

"That's fine, kid. Plus, I wanted you to teach them combat after the quirk apprehension test that we have today." Aizawa cuts-in as he also stand up and is joined by Toshinori.

He walks over to Eri and ruffles her hair before quickly grabbing his sleeping bag.

"Let's go now, and if you don't make it to class on time before I get there, I'll expel you." He says as he starts to wriggle like a worm.

"Yes, Sensei. Bye Nezu-sensei, and you too Toshinori-sensei." He says as he bows towards the tow and they lightly bow back in response. "See you Eri." He says as he waves at Eri and walks out the door.

Quickly running to the classroom, he gets there in a few seconds, as he already knows the layout of the building and listens to the conversation he can hear through the door. He hears most conversations, but he hears one in particular. Katsuki's there.

Izuku sighs and opens the door and quickly puts his hands in his pockets and walking over to his desk while ignoring the conversation of the blue-haired, tall and broad boy arguing over a desk with Katsuki.

He sits down in his seat and he sees Katsuki giving him a glare. He puts his feet on the desk and start to lean on his chair and he closes his eyes and he waits for Aizawa to open the door. The door opens and he opens on eye to see who it is. He sees the girl that he saved from the exam and he opens both eyes and they lock stares. They stare at each other before she walks over to his desk with a slight blush.

"H-hello, i-it's n-nice to m-meet you. My name is Ochaco Uraraka. What's yours?" She says stuttering and extending her hand.

"Izuku Midorya, nice to meet you." He extends his as well and she starts to blush even more.

Izuku stands up and he towers over her, making her widen her eyes and most of the other girls as well. He at least towers over her by a foot, not because he's a giant, well that too. But, Uraraka is pretty short.

He suddenly feels a force that is quite heavy tackle his back and he slightly turns his head to see a blushing Tsuyu with her arms around his chest and they lock eyes. He lightly blushes as he remembers the last time they met.

"Hello, Izu-kun. Kero." She says while smiling brightly.

"You too, Tsu-chan." He also gives her a bright smile, making the girls behind him and Uraraka blush.

"Hey, you there." Izuku turns his head back to see the blue=-haired dude standing next to him. "How do you know this girl?" He quickly asks hum, which makes the other girls except Tsuyu want to hear it as well, as they are quite jealous of the frog girl.

"Well, we're students under the same master, and to an extent, you can call her my master as well." He answers back.

"Oh, sorry for judging you!" He says as he bows his head 90 degrees and starts to do air chops as he puts his head back up. "My name is Tenya Iida, it is nice to meet you!"

"Izuku Midorya. Same here." Izuku quickly feels Aizawa's presence at the door and walks over to it, confusing his classmates.

He opens the door to reveal Aizawa in his sleeping bag, but to the other students, it looks like a caterpillar.

"Kid, remind me how fast you are again before you go running off in the halls." He says as he starts to get out of his sleeping bag.

"Hehe, at least I got here before you, and sorry, Aizawa-sensei." He says as he sheepishly rubs the back of his head.

"It's alright, kid, now sit down."

Izuku nods and he sits down in his desk. Letting the students ponder about their exchange. Aizawa walks up to the podium and he puts a bag of gym clothes on it.

"Now, my name is Shouta Aizawa, I'm you teacher for the heroic class. Put these on and head outside." He says as he throws gym clothes at the students and he grab his sleeping bag and leaves, leaving the students to go and change in the changing rooms.

They get to the changing room and he is following a red-headed kid that is talking with Katsuki as they walk. They get to the changing rooms and he starts to get changed, showing off his muscles.

**(Quick description and the other student's POV's.)**

The other boys in the locker room quickly look at Izuku unchanged and they see the form of bulging muscles all around his body and scars that cover his arms and chest. He has a toned 6-pack and his arms look like the size of a very large book and they can tell his arms are basically steel.

"Woah, Bro! You are so ripped! Remind me to train with you later!" The red-headed kid says as he walks to Izuku. "The name's Eijiro Kirishima! Nice to meet you." He says as he reaches his hand for Izuku's.

"Izuku Midorya, Nice to meet you too, Kirishima." He says as he finishes changing and walks over to the field that he sees Aizawa in his sleeping bag and Momo waiting. As well as Eri sitting on a nearby bench unable to be seen and eating a candy apple.

He walks over to Momo. "Hey Momo! Sorry I didn't contact you!" He says as she turns around and faces his direction.

"No, it's okay, but I want to spend time with you when we're in school."

"Okay, that's fine. But, let's do that afterwards."

She nods and they stay quiet as the rest of the students come out of changing.

Soon, they are all gathered while Aizawa is still in his sleeping bag.

"Okay, is everyone here? Alright, we're doing a quirk apprehension test, so everyone get read- "

"Aizawa-sensei? Don't we have the orientation?" Ochaco cuts him off and says.

"No, we have no such time for those trivial things. The school is known for its freedom for its students, that goes for the teachers as well. Now, Bakugo, step into the circle and throw the ball." Aizawa says as he throws the ball at Katsuki.

He nods and steps into the circle, Izuku isn't paying attention as he looks at the sleeping bag that Aizawa has and he wonders if he could get one as well.

"DIIEE!" He says as he throws the ball, catching Izuku off-guard. Katsuki looks at Aizawa and he's just looking t the screen.

"Now, everyone must know their limits… and this is a great example." He says as he shows the results to the students and it says 705.54 m.

"Woah, we get to use our quirks?!" Says a blonde kid with a black lightning bolt in his hair.

"This is going to be so fun!" Says the pink skinned girl with bubblegum hair and horns.

'_Oh no.'_ Tsuyu thinks as she looks at Aizawa's pissed off look.

"Oh, so you think that the hero course is just for fun, huh?! How about this, the person who gets in last place overall will be expelled from the school!" he says, still keeping his pissed off look.

"What! That's not fair!" Ochaco says.

"Is hero work, hostage situations, terrorist attacks, bank-robbing, and rescue work fair? No, I don't think so. This… is the heroics course!" He says as he lifts up his hair and shows off a creepy grin that sends chills down everyone's spines, except Izuku's and Tsuyu's.

"Aizawa-sensei…" Izuku says getting the attention and pointing to the sleeping bag that he's holding. "Can I have one of those?"

This causes the class, even Tsuyu to fall down with their legs in the air anime style. Aizawa just shows off another creepy grin and he pulls out another bag.

"Heh, I liked you already kid. Now, you're just exceeding my expectations." He throws the bag at Izuku and he catches it and immediately gets inside of it.

"I'll do the tests later, 'night." He says as he falls asleep in the red colored sleeping bag.

Everyone just sweat drops at him, and they resume to finish the tests.

As everyone is finishing up, they see Aizawa going to wake Izuku up.

"Oi, kid, wake up. You're doing the tests now." Aizawa says as he picks up the sleeping bag and tipping it upside down, making Izuku fall down and land on his head.

"Ow. Fine, I'm up." Izuku says as he goes to the circle for throwing and he grabs the ball.

"he must have balls of steel to be able to sleep like that in front of Sensei." The blonde-haired kid said again.

"Yeah, and he's strong, so he must be confident!" Kirishima says as they all look towards Izuku who is yawning and looking at the sky.

He proceeds to wind his arm back with the ball and everyone else suddenly feels the heat rising and the ground around him starts to melt, except for the ball. He suddenly turns serious and he pushes his arm forward releasing the pelt up heat and making it so hot. The ball went flying with a light that looked like the sun.

Aizawa's recorder then gets a buzzer and his eyes widen from both shock and excitement.

"Wow kid, remind me again how strong you are before pulling off stunts like that." He says with another creepy grin.

"What did he get?" Ochaco asks as everyone sweat drops.

He turns the phone around and see that Izuku got… 10 579.97m (10. 57097 km). Everyone's jaws drop to the floor and he just yawns again and moves to the next one.

While they all knew that Ochaco got infinity and first place, they didn't think that Izuku used his quirk to throw it that far. Only Tsuyu and Aizawa knew that he used his quirk.

"Hey, kid. Before you go onto the next one, try harder next time, I know you can."

"Sure…" He says as he sighs in annoyance.

They make their way over to the speed test and Izuku takes a professional runner's position and his legs are suddenly covered in darkness, which shocks everyone, including Aizawa. Then, the machine says, 'GO!' and they barely saw Izuku as he rushed to the other side and he gets a time of 1.04 seconds.

Again, everyone's jaw drops to the floor and he moves to the next one, grip strength.

Izuku just grins as he grabs the machine and he started to squeeze it and also summoned his darkness on his arms and helps him and immediately, he snaps the handle in half. Aizawa just put down 1000 kg.

Izuku goes to the next one, endurance run. He takes another professional position and the machine says 'GO!' and Izuku starts to run. He doesn't even use his quirks.

About 15 minute later, he is still running and hasn't even broken a sweat, which makes everyone wide eyed. He's already beaten Momo's score. Aizawa tells him to stop and he does, and he moves to the next one, pushups.

He starts doing pushes, and a few minutes later, he takes it up a notch and does handstand pushups with one hand, which makes everyone surprised… again… he finishes with 150 pushups and he goes to do sit-ups.

Everyone learns then and there that Izuku is a massive stamina freak, as he hasn't even broken a sweat and he's doing all these like they're nothing.

**(Time skip to end of the test)**

"Okay, everyone… here are the results…" he says as a hologram shows up and a scoreboard is shown.

**Izuku Midorya-1  
Momo Yaoyorozu-2  
Shoto Todoroki-3  
Katsuki Bakugou-4**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Minoru Mineta-20**

Mineta can be seen balling his eyes out and crying like there's no tomorrow as he was last. Izuku just stand next to Aizawa as he starts to think.

"Just kidding, the expulsion rule was just a call to make you bring out your limits. Obviously, Izuku _did not_ bring out his limits, but Mineta, you're staying in the hero course. Now, before you all go, I have something to say."

The all have their attention and Izuku puts his hands behind his back and he gains a serious tone.

"Now, I don't know if you're all needing this… but we would all like the students to have combat training. Meaning, you will help develop techniques and forms to fight villains."

Kirishima puts his hand up and Aizawa calls him out.

"Um, Sir? Who will be our teacher?" He asks as most of the students start to ask the same thing.

"Oh, it will be Izuku here." He says as he points to Izuku who changes from a serious expression to a creepy grin sort of like Aizawa's.

'Is anyone up to the challenge?" Izuku says being intimidating and the students sweat drop as the look at the serious figure of Izuku staring down at them.

"Izu-kun, I would like to go first to demonstrate. Kero." Tsuyu says as she raises her tongue.

"Very well. You guys… you better watch carefully. Oh, are we doing our first game?" Izuku asks Tsuyu as she stats to stretch.

"Yeah sure, if you find it easier. Kero" She finishes stretching and the students watch in anticipation as they watch Izuku let off killing intent and Tsuyu in a frog-like stance.

Izuku closes his eyes which gains some shocked expressions from the classmates. Then, Tsuyu jumps away and climbs up the wall of the school and reaches the roof and watches in stealth. The students can seen still be shocked as they see Izuku open his eyes and look around for Tsuyu and then close his eyes again.

Tsuyu quickly comes down the wall again and she quickly jumps at Izuku going for a kick to his face. The students expect the kick to connect but are surprised when they see Izuku swiftly grab her leg and pin her to the ground and puts his foot next to the front of her knee, in a position where he can break it.

The students are more than shocked as they see Izuku open his eyes again and help Tsuyu get up off the ground. They both turn to the students and Izuku takes on a serious expression.

"Now, does anyone have anything to say about how I did that?" Izuku says.

Momo, Katsuki and the other bi-haired kid, Todoroki had put their hands up.

"Momo?"

"Yes, sir?" She shakes her head in confusion. "I and the other two boys are guessing that you have trained enough to hear everything that's going on around you?" She explains, gaining more shocked expressions from the students.

"Right on the mark!" Izuku yells as he chuckles. "That is correct, Momo. I have trained my senses to be good enough so I don't even need my eyes in a proper fight, which is proving to be quite useful, especially when you can fight villains or people with quirks that can block your eyesight."

The other students nod and the listen intently.

"What I wanted to do… was to demonstrate a fight with Aizawa-sensei. But he's asleep. Sow ill anyone come up and help me demonstrate?"

Then, more than half the class put their hands up except Tsuyu, Mineta, Kaminari, Todoroki and Momo.

"Katsuki, come up."

"YES!" He yells as he makes explosions in his hands and walks in front of Izuku and glares at him. "I'll finally be able to show you your place, Deku!"

"Yeah, yeah. Come on, let's fight already." Izuku says as he takes a fighting stance.

Katsuki takes a somewhat similar stance put is more focused on raw power than technique.

"Now, let's start." Izuku says as he closes his eyes.

Izuku takes a deep breath before Katsuki starts to rush him at an insane amount of speed. As soon as he gets to Izuku, he just dodges the attack he sends and grabs his arm and pulls it up so he's above Izuku and he pushes Katsuki on the chest, pushing him to the ground and making him pass out.

"That fast?!" Kirishima yells as the class look at the figure of Katsuki.

"Well, obviously, I won't go that hard on the rest of you, but I only did that because I knew that Katsuki was good at fighting. So, who _actually _wants to learn how to fight properly? If you don't you can go over and go home."

Then, the people that didn't raise their hand earlier to fight him had started to leave. Izuku then looks at the group that is left.

"Fifteen of you, huh? Well, everyone! Get into lines of five and columns of three, now!"

"RIGHT!" They all yell as they get to where they were told.

"Now, let's start with the basics." He says with a creepy grin, sending more chills down everyone's spine.

"Good job everyone! We'll continue this tomorrow, so get so rest and be ready!"

"YES SIR!" Most of them shouted while the rest were panting heavily and were on the verge of passing out.

He makes sure that those people were sent to Recovery Girl's office quickly. He's not that heartless.

For their first day of training, Izuku had made them train their aptitude for taking hits. So, he put them in a small group, and he had sent small tornadoes that would hit them in their stomach, and some would quickly fall to the ground, but he ran over and picked them up.

Then, when he thought they were finished with that, he made them practice taking hits at Izuku. They would constantly punch them anywhere in the body a few times and their fists began to hurt. But he didn't let them stop until they had reached at least 70 punches each, which made their wrists hurt like hell because his body is basically steel.

Then, from there was just practical training like the quirk apprehension test but he only made them do pull-ups, sit-ups, pushups and burpees, **(a burpee is where you have to jump in the air and when you land you have to go in for a pushup and then do the process again).** Which made their entire bodies hurt. He sent many of them to Recovery Girl before they went home, o their wrists and whole body would be healed.

Izuku walks over to the area that Eri was sitting in earlier and he found her asleep and he picks her up and puts her in his shoulders. He walks home when his walking, Iida and Ochaco walk over to him.

"Hey, Midorya!" Iida yells behind Izuku which makes him turn around.

"Oh, hey guys. I'm sorry if that training was a little bit hard on you guys." He says sheepishly and rubbing his head.

"No, I have to thank you for that, Midorya. I wasn't ever trained like that in my life!" Ochaco says as she pumps her fist in the air.

"Same here. Say, I got to ask. Is your master Aizawa-sensei? You seem very close to him."

"No, he's not my master, but he's basically a second master. So… he taught me when my master couldn't."

"Who's your master, Midorya?" Iida asks.

'_Shit!'_ "Uh, his name is Yomi Crow. He taught me how to master my quirk, and he also taught me how to get stronger and how to fight."

"Wow! Your master sounds awesome! Hey, is it alright if I call you Deku?" Ochaco asks.

"Deku? Why would you want to call me useless, Uraraka-san?"

"No, that's not why I wanted to say that! It's because it sort of sounded like 'Dekiru!' Which means that you can do it!" She says while pouting.

Izuku thinks for a few seconds before he slams the bottom of his fist into the top of his palm.

"that's fine, you can call me Deku if you want… but did you get the name from Katsuki?"

"Yeah, I heard him call you that, so I just wanted to…" She says while lightly blushing.

"Hahaha, it's nothing to be embarrassed about Uraraka-san. But I got to go home, see you!"

'_I'm lucky they didn't notice Eri.' _Izuku thought as he goes home.

He gets home and crashes on his bed and puts Eri on his stomach and pats her head. He puts the covers over him and her while her head is in his chest.

"Goodnight Eri. I love you. My daughter." He smiles as he drifts off to sleep.


	14. The Future Comes

**Chapter 13: The Future Comes**

Izuku wakes up and finds that Eri is lightly snoring on top of him and he smiles at her and pats her head before trying to continue resting. He then realizes he has school and he gets up, holding Eri in his arms. Izuku goes and gets dressed after sitting Eri down and waking her up to do the same. When they finish, they quickly leave and start walking over to the school.

"So, Eri, you excited?" He says as they walk hand in hand.

"Yeah! I want to go and play with Kota again!" She says smiling brightly.

As they walk, Izuku gains some stares from people that they pass by and when she smiles brightly, they do a cute sound. He then sees a familiar face across the street.

"Hey, Uraraka-san!" Izuku yells, getting her attention.

He runs up to her. "Hey, Deku-kun. What are you doing here…?" She says as she looks at Eri, and then Izuku and back and forth. "Izuku, is this your sister?" She asks.

"My daughter." He says blatantly which makes her get a surprised look.

"Well, congratulations." She says in a forced tone.

Izuku can see she has slight tears in her eyes. "Don't worry, she's my adoptive daughter." This gets her to light up at the comment. "Say hi, Eri."

"H-hi…" She says in a scared tone as she runs behind Izuku.

They both chuckle at the sight. "Well, she's very cute, and do you want to walk to school together?"

"Nah, I got to bring her to her school before I do."

"Okay then, see you!" She waves at him before running away.

He continue walking and after a while, he reaches the school.

He lets Eri off of his shoulders and holds her hand.

"You ready?" he asks her as she gains a bright look.

"Yeah!" She yells as she jumps around making a few passersby to look at her cutely.

They walk into the school and they are met with a teacher walking up to him.

"Good morning, Mr. Midorya. I assume this is Eri Midorya?" The teacher asks as she kneels down and gets eye level with Eri.

"That's correct, and is it alright if I go now? I need to get where I need to be soon before I'm late." He says looking at his phone and checking the time, and he sees that he has half an hour before class starts.

"Of course, Mr. Midorya! We will take care of her! Goodbye." She walks him out while holding Eri's hand and bringing her deeper into the school after Eri waves at Izuku.

He waves back and he walks over to the school. 10 minutes later, he gets there, and he looks at the passing students.

He walks into the school and realizes he has something to ask Nezu, so he walks over to his office before he will head to class.

He gets there and knocks on the door, earning a slight 'come in'. He opens the door and is met with Nezu, Toshinori and Aizawa all sitting down.

"Aah, good morning, Izuku-kun. What did you want?" Asks Nezu as he has a slight serious expression.

"Actually, I was going to ask when I was going to help with the other courses. If I'm still doing that, of course." He asks as he slightly bows in acknowledgment at his two other teachers. And they wave to him.

"Well, Izuku-kun. If it's not too much trouble, I want you to teach after school today. Aizawa, you will take over now." Nezu says, gesturing to Aizawa.

"Listen, Kid. We're doing hero basic training today, so while we're doing that, do you want to go and teach Class 1-B while All Might takes over your class?" He asks in a very tired tone.

"Yes, I am alright with doing that, but I have to ask. When I'm done, can I get a spar with you, Toshinori-sensei?" He asks looking towards his teacher.

"Young Izuku, you will have chances like that in the future, so go and look out for 1-B, please." He says calmly with an irritated tone in his voice.

"Y-yes, Toshinori-sensei!" He says nervously as he stutters and leaves the room.

He quickly runs over to Class 1-B and heads in the class, and to his surprise, Vlad King is only there as he straightens up documents in his hands.

"Ah, Midorya-san. Here are the documents of the class and their quirks, please look over them." He passes the documents of each student to Izuku and his eyes immediately look at a few students in particular and two he has seen already.

"Juzo Honenuki, Ibarra Shiozaki, Shihai Kuroiro and Itsuka Kendo… I will surely look out for these four, thank you, Vlad King." He says as he bows and leaves and heads for his class.

As soon as he opens the door, he is met with the students being rowdy while Aizawa was sleeping in his sleeping bag. He sighs as he goes to his seat. He takes a look at Uraraka and he puts a finger to his lips, and she nods to him before walking next to him.

"Do you not want me to talk about her?" She asks.

"No, it might give me unnecessary attention, and I already have that from the training I gave you guys yesterday." He says as he puts his head on his desk and sighs.

"Yeah, that training was a bit painful, but we pulled through!" She says while flashing a megawatt smile and showing a thumbs up.

He slightly blushes as the bell rang, signaling the start of classes. Aizawa wakes up and stands at his desk at the front and starts the lesson.

A few lessons had gone by, starting with a quiz, then English and then Japanese literature. It was now lunchtime as Izuku goes to the cafeteria and grabs some food and looks for a table. He saw an empty table in the corner of the room, and he started to walk over, and he sits down.

He pulls out the documents of 1-B as he eats his lunch. He finishes reading the classes quirks and their descriptions and he gets very interested… very interested, indeed. He puts the documents in his bag, and he continues eating by the sound of girls approaching him.

"Hey, do you mind if we sit her?" Izuku hears a girl's voice and he looks at the person responsible.

He sees Itsuka Kendo and a bunch of Class 1-B girls behind her, giggling and laughing. He notices a few from the quirks he had looked at and silently he nodded.

He sat over to the far corner of the seat, letting the girls sit down and continue their conversation.

"Hey, sorry about that. We just intruded on your privacy and distracted you. My name is Itsu- "

"Itsuka Kendo, I know." He cuts her off which catches most of the girl's attention. "I know all of your girl's names. It's because we're working together later, so don't think I'm a creep or something like that." He says as he waves his hands in the air and looks slightly embarrassed.

"You're Izuku Midorya, right? I saw you when we went to Nezu's office." Shiozaki says which catches Izuku attention and the rest of the girls.

"You knew that was me?" He asks her.

"Of course, it wasn't much to put it together, I mean you have the same voice, same body language and demeanor. I noticed it the moment I walked over here." She adds.

Izuku could only give her a small smile that shone brightly in the girl's faces, making all of them blush.

"Hahaha, that's interesting. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to get out, because it's almost the end of lunch." He flashed them another smile, making them blush again and moving around so he could get out.

After he was gone, the girls had started to talk about their strange encounter with the most handsome boy they have ever met. They think about what he said that they would be working together later before heading to their class.

As soon as they entered, they are met with Vlad King telling them to head to their seats. They entered their seats and waited for the announcement he was going to make.

"Okay… this period is basic hero combat. So, we will go over to a training field and practice that there. But before we go, I will help watch over you with another person that's currently a part-time teacher at the academy and also a student in 1-A."

The students perked up at this. A student in 1-A was going to teach them, plus he was a part-time teacher, so he must be really strong, right? Was most of the class thoughts as they stared at the door.

"Please come in." He said as the door flew open.

The figure had made two students recognize him completely and the rest were bewildered, as they had never seen him before.

The costume he was wearing was almost completely black with highlights of green across the neck area and the leg areas with the words, 'FIGHT' in write writing across the chest area. Along with black gloves and black boots, it has a completely white face mask that sort of resembles a gang mask. And he also wore a red utility belt, and most had recognized the costume.

Shiozaki and Honenuki had smiled to him and bowed their heads, Izuku doing the same to them.

"Hey! Aren't you the new hero guy that signed the little girls autograph and saved Ingenium's life?!" A guy Izuku recognized as TetsuTetsu.

Then slowly but surely, they all recognized him from either the news or videos they saw online.

"Please, quiet down." Vlad King says which catches all of their attention. "We need to quickly leave before we spend too much time contemplating about Midorya-san doing his first deed as a hero."

"Right, let's go then." Izuku says as he presses a button that's under the desk for the teacher and then a shelf comes out of the wall with numbers on boxes.

"These are your hero costumes. They're put into seat order, so put them on and follow me over to Gym Delta." He says as he leaves the classroom.

'_This is going to be very interesting.' _Izuku thinks as he walks through the halls while grinning.

**In 1-A...**

The students are talking amongst themselves and thinking about what teacher they are having for their heroics class. They quickly shut up when Aizawa walks into the classroom. They get in their seats and listen closely.

"Alright, for your heroics class, I'm handing you to another teacher." He says lazily.

Then, the students heard footsteps coming from the hallway and they all turned their heads to look at the door.

"**I AM… COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!" **All Might yells as he enters the room in a weird position.

"Woah, All Might's teaching us?! That is so manly and awesome!" Kirishima yells as he lifts his fist in the air.

"Isn't that his silver age costume? Damn, that gives me chills." Kaminari says as he shivers.

"Jeez… dramatic much?" Aizawa asks All Might which just makes All Might sweat drop and rub the back of his head sheepishly.

"**YEAH, SORRY AIZAWA. NOW, YOU STUDENTS WILL PARTAKE IN…" **He says as he pulls out a card which says, 'Battle'.

"**COMBAT TRAINING!"** He yells and makes the students go in an uproar and Iida just raises his hand.

**"YES, YOUNG IIDA?" **All Might asked pointing to Iida.

"Sir! Why is Midorya not here? Does it have something to do with how he trained us yesterday?" He asks sternly as the students look to the desk of the student in question and they see he isn't there.

"The kid doesn't need this kind of combat training." Aizawa cuts in.

"What do you mean, sir?" Uraraka asks as the rest pf the students sweat drop.

"**WELL, YOU SEE… YOUNG MIDORYA IS ALREADY STRONGER THAN MOST OF THE TEACHERS HERE AT U.A… INCLUDING ME." **He says which makes all the students drop their jaws and stare in utter shock at their teacher.

"What do you mean he is stronger than you All Might-sensei?" Kirishima asks.

"Listen…" Aizawa cuts in again in a cold voice, which makes the students sweat drop. "Midorya's entrance exam consisted of fighting the teachers at the school just to determine his strength and where his place would be in the entrance exam. And as most of you have seen, he has ranked first." Aizawa explains.

Then, Toru speaks up to her teacher. "Does that mean…" She starts off as the students contemplate if he beat All Might in a fight.

"In all honesty. He ranked first because he beat all of the teachers, excluding All Might." That makes the students sigh in relief but Jirou perks up.

"But then, if he lost, then how is he first?" She asked.

"He didn't lose…" He says coldly as the students sweat drop again. "The fight had come to a draw, and from the amount of time from when the fight has taken place, we believe he is now stronger than All Might."

As soon as he finishes his sentence, the students have their jaws dropping to the floor and most of the were scared at how strong their classmate was, while the rest were trying to think how the fight would play out.

Then, Iida perks up again. "Sensei. Are we allowed to ask what Midorya's quirk is? Because of what we saw yesterday… I concluded he had a darkness manipulation quirk." He says as the other students nod in agreement.

"Midorya is a complicated case… Let's say he has two quirks. Sort of like Todoroki. He controls the heat around him, and he also has, yes, a darkness manipulation quirk." The students sweat drop again.

"**ALRIGHT, LET'S DROP THE CONVERSATION AND PUT ON YOUR COSTUMES!"**

**(Time skip)**

Alright that's the end of class, so go home or whatever." Izuku says to Class 1-B as they are sweating and panting heavily.

Why? That's because he had them take part in the kind of training, he had for 1-A yesterday and had them try and defeat him in a fight.

They all got beaten badly, even when Vlad Kind wanted to join in on the fight. Izuku was just too strong.

"Midorya…sensei… why did… we do… all of that?" Kendo asks as she grabs her knees and pants heavily.

"Well, the truth behind that was because I wanted to see where your fighting abilities were. We were supposed to have a makeshift villain terrorist situation, but I had to change it last minute. So all of you get some rest when you get home because in a few days, you'll have another one of my classes." He says with a psychotic grin.

The students just grunted in pain and most had started leaving.

When they all left, he is left with Vlad King.

"So, Midorya-san. What was the real purpose of that training?" He asks Izuku as Izuku hands him a water bottle.

"I was really trying to prepare them to try and fight with a villain or anyone they know they can't actually beat. Plus, when you joined in, I made my point even more." He says smugly as he walks away.

'_What's most embarrassing is that he didn't even use his quirks.' _Vlad King thought as he sighs and walks back to the building.

Izuku had walked out of school and quickly sprinted off towards his daughters' school. When he gets there, he is met with a teacher holding Eri's hand and when they see Izuku, Eri runs up to him and gives him a massive hug.

"Mr. Midorya, I see you had more work to attend to?" She asked him which makes him nod in response.

"Yeah, I might do that a lot lately, so if you can, please take care of my daughter while I'm at work." He says as he lifts Eri onto his shoulders.

"Yes, sir. By the way if you wanted to get acquainted, my name is Aria Maeve. It is nice to meet you." Maeve says as she extends her hand.

"Izuku Midorya, same." He says, accepting the hand.

As soon as they are done with introductions, he heads home, Eri still on his shoulders. He gets home and passes out on the couch. After he drops Eri in her bed.

**Somewhere else…**

"So, Tomura… You're really going to go and infiltrate the school tomorrow?" Kurogiri asks as he cleans some glasses behind the bar.

"Yes, but this won't just be a normal infiltration. It will help us be able to kill Ryosuke's successor. Especially because we will have the information on his quirks." Shigaraki says.

"I see… that will be useful to have, especially since Ryosuke won't give us information and neither will Sensei. I can help you tomorrow." The mist man says to him as he finishes cleaning the glass.

"Yes, thank you Kurogiri." He says back as he grins.

**Back with Izuku…**

"PAPA! WAKE UP!" Eri yells to Izuku in the morning.

Izuku opens his eyes and is met with Eri jumping on his stomach and doing an angry pouting face. Izuku sits up and pulls Eri off of him and he groans before he picks up his phone.

"What..." He says as he squints at the time because he can't see.

"WHAT TE HELL!" He yells as it says 8:00, half an hour before school time, for the both of them.

He jumps out of bed and runs into the kitchen. He quickly grabs an easy energy bar and he chugs down some water. He eats the energy bar and he runs into the bathroom.

After e quickly gets ready in the bathroom and gets dressed, he runs to Eri and picks her up and holds her princess style. He runs out of the house and he jumps down the stairs to the bottom floor.

He sprints over to the elementary school and he sees the teacher there. He stops in front of her, scaring her.

"Sorry I'm late." He says to the scared teacher.

"No… it's alright." She says as she looks at him and realizes Is Izuku.

"I have to go, have a great day Eri." He says as he puts her down and walks off. He waves at her before he walks out of sight.

As soon as he is out of sight, he runs as fast as he can to his school. He gets there 5 minutes later and as soon as he makes it there, he sees the press outside of the gates trying to get past Aizawa and Present Mic.

He tries to go around the press and he surprisingly succeeds, and he walks past them. Put he got found out.

"Hey, you there!" A lady reporter says as she points to Izuku.

He looks at her and then, they all turn to him.

"What is it like being in All Might's class?!" She asks as Izuku sweat drops.

"Sorry, General Studies." He says which makes all of them stop looking at him and asking him questions.

'_Hah! Suckers!' _ He thought as he ran into the school and to his classroom.

He gets to his classroom and he opens the door. He is immediately met with the students trying to introduce themselves and asking questions.

"Calm down." He says and they comply. "What do you all want?" he asks again and most of them raise their hands.

He points to Jirou. "Are you actually stronger than All Might?" She says which makes all of the students turn their heads towards him and try to listen for his answer.

"I haven't fought with him since my entrance exams, so I don't know. But I do know that when we did fight, we were pretty even." He says while the class just nod their heads in understanding.

"All right, sit down, all of you!" Aizawa says as he comes in the door.

The do so and they get to their seats. "Now, as I told you yesterday. Izuku is probably stronger than All Might, right?" He says and all the students nod their heads. "You see, All Might wanted to test his strength and the rest of the teachers had agreed. So us and some other classes are going to Field Alpha so All Might and Izuku can have a… 'spar'." Aizawa added which made the students drop their jaw.

Izuku just grinned maniacally. Most of the students notice this when they turned to him.

"Yo, aren't you scared?" Sero asked Izuku as he still has the grin.

He quickly drops the grin and he just smiled brightly which makes the girls that were looking at him blush.

"Let's go then. I want to see if he got stronger than last time." Izuku sys to Aizawa and he just nods in response.

He gestures for Izuku to follow him and he walks out of class. Izuku does so and he follows him out of the classroom.

While walking down the halls, the teachers that went past just looked away from them. Izuku was confused as to why they did this, but he couldn't think about it as they had reached the locker room.

When they enter, they are met with a skinny Toshinori. He looks over to them and gives Aizawa a nod and he does the same. Aizawa quickly leaves and he goes back to the class.

Izuku walks up to Toshinori and he extends a hand. Toshinori happily takes it and they quickly get changed.

Izuku gets ready in his hero suit and he waits for Toshinori to put his suit on before they go out into the field. He finishes and they walk through the halls of the school and outside to where they find the field they're supposed to go into.

They enter the tunnel that quickly surrounds them, and they see the light at the end of the tunnel.

Toshinori quickly turns into his buff form before they finish walking through the tunnel. The finish walking and they are met with the same kind of field where they fought the first time but with Classes 1-A, B, C, D on the sidelines and watching them come into the field, along with the teachers of the classes. There is also three more students standing next to 1-A.

Toshinori stops walking but Izuku continues. He keeps walking until he gets to the other side of the field of Toshinori. He stops and looks at Toshinori and then the classes. He sends them a megawatt smile and winks at the girls, making them blush.

He turns his body completely to Toshinori and he watches as Present Mic walks in-between them.

"ARE YOU READY?!" He yells as the students cover their ears and Izuku just tenses up.

"Who do you think is going to win?" Izuku can these kind of sentences in the crowd.

"Obviously, All Might. If he loses to that kid, then that's just sad." More students answering their questions say.

"Hey Asui! Who do you think is going to win?" Toru asks Tsuyu as she watches them closely.

"I'm voting for Izu-kun. Kero." She says and all the students in her class stare at her.

"You think so? I mean, he is fighting All Might, so naturally, you would think that All Might would win right? So why go for Midorya?" Kirishima asks her as he points to the both of them.

"I just know he's going to win." Tsuyu says again as the students watch again.

"3!" Present Mic yells again and all of them get ready for the fight. "2!" Izuku and Toshinori take a fighting stance. "1… GO!" He yells.

Both of them take no time in charging at each other. When they meet, Izuku goes for a roundhouse kick, but Toshinori just grabs his leg and spins him around quickly, making dust pick itself up. He quickly threw him into the wall and Izuku could hear the students making mocking sounds.

Izuku gets himself out of the wall and he charges again. He goes for a quick jab which Toshinori goes into block it, but Izuku cancels the jab and he supposedly disappears and reappears behind Toshinori and he kicks him in his weak spot.

Toshinori coughs up blood as he gets sent into the wall of the building and into the next. He slowly gets up from the rubble and charges at Izuku. They both send a punch and they collide together, which picks up wind and shakes all of the students.

Izuku starts to pick up the heat to a high level and Toshinori notices this and he jumps away, but Izuku follows him. Izuku punches Toshinori in the chest and Toshinori punches him in the face, sending them both to the other side of the building.

All of the students are scares at the strength of both of them and they sweat drop.

Both of them get up and charge at each other again and Izuku jumps high, dodging a punch from Toshinori. As he goes down, he spins with his leg in the air, picking up wind. When he gets above Toshinori, he spins once again and he axe kicks him in the skull, making him drop to the floor.

When he stands up again Izuku is on the other side of the field staring at him with a blank face.

"You're not going all out, Toshinori-sensei." Izuku says which makes all the students stare at Toshinori and sweat drop.

"I can say the same to you, Young Izuku." Toshinori says after he coughs up blood. All the students sweat drop even more and look at Izuku.

He just grins as he looks at Toshinori. "Then, let's go all out, huh. I will use my actual attacks and you do the same." He says as he stares down Toshinori and lets off killing intent.

The killing intent he let makes all of the students scared of him and the slowly start to back away.

Toshinori just nods and he stretches. Izuku does the same. When they are done, they get into another fighting stance. Toshinori charges at him but Izuku just stands there and grins maliciously. A soon as Toshinori got into touching distance, he lifted up his arm.

"DARKNESS PRISON!" Izuku yells as darkness comes out of his hand and it quickly moves and expands into a ball, surrounding Toshinori.

He tries to get out of the ball but when he just punches it, it sends a massive shockwave throughout his arm. Izuku brings out his other arm and he closes them together. The ball then starts to shrink, and it closes around Toshinori and he squeezes into it.

Toshinori spreads his arms and legs out, stopping the ball from shrinking any farther. This just annoys Izuku and he claps his hands together.

When he does, spikes suddenly start to grow inside the ball and they poke into Toshinori's shoulders, arms, chest, legs, hips and his weak spot. Toshinori just winces in pain and starts to shake and he struggles to keep his arms and legs there to stop the ball from shrinking.

Then, the ball suddenly dissipates and Toshinori drops to the ground and makes a 'thump' sound. The students are surprised, and they look to Izuku and they see him on one knee and panting heavily with his arms limp.

"Damn it all. I can't keep that up for long." Izuku says a she struggles to stand up.

Toshinori wastes no time as he charges at Izuku and as soon as he gets close, he uppercuts him in the chin and sends him flying through the roof. The students are surprised, and they look at Present Mic, asking if the match is over and just raises his hand, signaling them to wait.

Izuku stands up and he walks over to the building again, but he is suddenly stopped by an invisible force that is pulling him backwards.

'_Let me help you in this battle.'_ A voice inside his head says.

He closes his eyes and he lets the voice and the invisible force take over and his mind leaves his body. He mindlessly walks over to the wall.

A few seconds go by and the students get impatient, but then they hear the sound of something crashing. They look at the wall. It suddenly explodes open, showing Izuku fully healed and his arms and legs covered in darkness. He looks demonic as he send a death glare at Toshinori and he makes him sweat drop.

Izuku raises his fist in the air and everyone is confused at what he is doing and then Toshinori realizes and he tries to charge at him. He is too late as Izuku puts his fist to the ground and the ground starts to shake and everyone falls down on their butts. Then, the ground suddenly opens up from under Toshinori and he grabs onto the edge before he falls into it.

He jumps out of the hole and he looks at the destruction. Toshinori and Izuku are on the only platforms left, except for the students. The rest is suddenly a pool of darkness in the holes that don't have a platform. Everyone except for Izuku sweat drop at the heat that the darkness is letting off and the look at Izuku. He as his arms in the air. The audience look in wonder about what he's doing.

They are surprised when some of the darkness from the pool starts to move around Izuku and goes into a swirl. The darkness the proceeds to turn into a tornado and it gets massive, making most of the students and teachers grip on to each other from the wind currents. Izuku has a blank face as he looks at Toshinori who's sweating bullets from the heat.

Then, the darkness moves, and it covers Izuku, making the students scream out at him. The tornado proceeds to get smaller and smaller and smaller. The tornado disappears and Izuku steps out of it, panting and bloodied. Blood surrounds his body and cuts surround his arms and chest. The students just realized that his shirt had been destroyed, showing his bare chest.

The girls just straight up blush and some got a nosebleed while the guys just stared in jealousy. His chest is muscular, _really _muscular. He has a perfect six pack that's going into an eight pack and his chest just bulges, but what really got their attention was the Japanese characters on his chest and arm.

'Forgotten', is smack in the middle of his chest and the characters for 'Love' were right under those one's and the characters for 'Pain' were on his arm right above a massive scar that went down from his shoulder to the back of his wrist.

**(Just to clarify, the boys in the locker room had not seen them because he made sure to hide them.)**

He stood up and then he was suddenly engulfed in a bright light and everyone had to shield their eyes and when they opened them again, they were met with a perfectly fine Izuku.

"You know, Toshinori-sensei." He started in a cold voice which sent chills down everyone's spines. "I worked out a way to exploit BE. Did you know the effects of Breaking Exposure are still in effect, even if I suddenly get healed? Amazing right?" He finishes and disappears.

Everyone is surprised at his disappearance and they try to look for him, but they found him when he suddenly reappears behind Toshinori and punches him straight in his weak spot. This sends Toshinori flying again but this time, he goes further. He flies through the wall and through the next building and the next and through one more wall before he crashes down.

Izuku disappears again and he reappears behind Toshinori. He kicks him in his shoulder and sends him flying again and he lands in the wall above the spectators. Then, Izuku comes flying through and he grabs Toshinori's head and crashes him through the wall and through other buildings before Izuku stops and throws Toshinori into the air in the sky.

He drops down and jumps up to where Toshinori is in the clouds and he axe kicks him back to the ground. When he crashes through the roof of the starting building, it startles the spectators and they look through the hole in the roof and they see Izuku flying through fist first and when he comes through the wall, he crashes onto Toshinori and gets sent through the ground even further.

The teachers run over to the hole in the ground and the see Izuku climbing out of it, fist in the air. Indicating he's won. To clarify this, the teachers look at Toshinori in the hole and they see the bloodied and unconscious form of him in his skinny form. They look at Izuku in shock as he just stands there.

Then, suddenly he just passes out and falls to the ground. The girls in his class run over to help him while the other students just look in horror as they had just seen a massacre occur in front of their eyes. They gain their composure and the boys in his class go over to help him.

They boys just bring him over to the main building and the teachers do the same to Toshinori. They bring them both Recovery Girl's office and when they do, they are ushered out of the office except for some teachers and Tsuyu.

Izuku suddenly wakes up and he bolts up, but he winces in pain and he immediately goes back down. He looks around and sees Toshinori in the bed beside him, Tsuyu in a chair asleep and resting on his bed beside him. He looks out the window and he sees it's turning dark.

The door suddenly opens, and he is met with Recovery Girl, Aizawa and a hug, a death hug. He looks at who it is and sees it's Eri. She starts to cry into his chest and that wakes Tsuyu up and she looks around confused. She realizes the situations he's in and immediately blushes profusely.

Izuku just rubs Eri's head in comfort and smiles at Tsuyu. Then, the teachers that were there had walked over and stood next to his bed.

"Well, congratulations, kid. You're stronger than All Might." Aizawa says in a tired tone.

"I won that fight?" Izuku asks and all of them just look at him confused.

"You mean you don't know what you did?" Recovery Girl asks him, and he just shakes his head and puts a hand on his chest.

"I don't know what took over me, but when I stood up before I came in with the darkness, a voice called out to me, asking to take over my body. I let it do so and then everything just went dark. I woke up and… I was here. I think Sensei would know what happened to me." He says which confuses Eri.

"Sensei?" She asks, obviously confused.

"Ryosuke, Eri." He says again which makes Eri make an, 'oh' face.

"Are you sure that happened? Well, even if it did happen to Ryosuke we can't ask him because, I think, that he's currently getting ready to attack the school. From what we heard from All Might, Ryosuke should be about the same strength as him. You're stronger than All Might, so…" Aizawa says and Izuku nods, catching on to what he was going to say.

"What do you mean Ryosuke-sensei's going to attack the school?!" Tsuyu yells which catches all of their attention.

"Did you not show her the letter, Izuku-kun?" Recovery Girl asked with a cold and annoyed tone in her voice.

"No, sorry." He says as he sweat drops.

Aizawa reaches into his pocket and grabs the letter that was inside and hands it to Tsuyu. "Here, this is what we mean." He says as Tsuyu starts reading.

Her eyes widen when she finishes reading and she drops the letter. "What do you think will happen, Izu-kun? We can't fight him! Kero." She yells to him as she gets tears in her eyes.

Izuku sighs and closes his eyes. "I will have to fight him and bring him back to us." He says as Tsuyu then starts to cry into Izuku's chest.

"You know, you can stay the night, Izuku-kun. You too Tsu-chan." Recovery Girl says which makes Izuku and Tsuyu perk up.

"Can I stay too?!" Eri yells excitedly and Recovery Girl nods in response.

Eri then jumps up and down in excitement and hugs Izuku along with Tsuyu. He hugs them back and smiles.

"Well, you better be ready for tomorrow, Izuku-kun. You will have a big fight. And, you will have to substitute for All Might will you are their okay?" Izuku nods in response as Aizawa and Recover Girl leave the room.

Izuku starts to drift off to sleep but he stays awake as he looks down and sees Tsuyu and Eri still hugging his chest and their eyes are closed. Then, Tsuyu perks up and looks at Izuku in the eye.

"Goodnight, Izu-kun. Kero." She says and she leans up closer to Izuku.

She kisses him on the lips, and he returns it. They kiss for a few seconds before they part and Tsuyu buries her head in Izuku's chest again.

"Goodnight, Tsu-chan." He says as he kisses her forehead and then Eri's and drifts off to sleep.


	15. Unbreakable

**Chapter 14: Unbreakable**

_Izuku could be seen as a 4-year-old child jumping around an empty room in an All Might onesie. He circled around his mother as she sat with her knees on the ground and clapping along to the melody that Izuku was making with his jumps._

_They laughed happily as Izuku's mother suddenly jumped up and ran after Izuku. Once she caught him, she held him up to the air and swinging them both around. _

_The scene quickly changes to that of the same room, burning down with debris landing on the ground while Izuku and his mother were cowering under a table. Suddenly, the table caught on fire and Izuku's mother threw him out from under the table and away from the fire as the table burned quickly._

_The only sight you could see was Inko burning from the fire as she smiled at Izuku while crying. _

"_Everything's going to be alright, Izuku." She says as she cries even more and Izuku quickly joins her._

_Then, she falls to the ground and her screams had filled Izuku's ears as he fell to the ground and clenched his ears in pain as he cried and screamed as the fire spread around him and enveloping him in a massive flame vortex._

Izuku suddenly woke up in cold sweat. He breathed heavily as he looked around and felt relieved that, that was a dream and nothing more. He clutched his heart as he tried to sustain his breathing, but he couldn't.

He looked down and smiled when he saw the sight of Tsuyu close to his face while she was making cute frog sounds and Eri on his stomach and was snoring. He chuckled as he relaxed into the bed again and he realized what day it is.

The day the League of Villains attack U.A.

He continued his cold sweat as he tried to push Tsuyu off, but he couldn't and kept her grip on his chest. He sighed and started to wake her up.

"Tsu-chan… Tsu-chan." He says while Tsuyu just lazily opens her eyes.

She sits up on Izuku's chest while rubbing her eyes and had a slight tint f red on her face as she realized the position, she was in.

"Good morning, Tsu-chan~." He says as he sits up after he grabs her waist and lightly pull her off him.

"Good morning, Izu-kun." She says as she leans closer to his face and leans closer as well.

Their lips get close to touching when Izuku suddenly flicks Tsuyu on the head, making her grab it out of reflex. She winces in pain as Izuku gets out of the bed.

He quickly stretches and looks at Tsuyu. She is grabbing her head and tears are on the verge of leaking out of her face. He sighs and looks at Eri while she is just sleeping quietly.

He picks Eri up on his shoulders and starts to walk out, being followed by Tsuyu. On his way through the school he found a place that he thought was interesting.

"The Development Studio?" He says as he grabs the handle for the door. Tsuyu watches him in confusion.

Izuku quickly tosses Eri at Tsuyu which she catches and then there was an explosion right in Izuku's face. Tsuyu barely catches her as she wakes up groggily and looks around. Then, they hear a groan and they look at the source. They see Izuku on the floor with a girl with pink hair was laying on top of him.

Tsuyu's face went to shock as she realizes the situation and looks at the two.

Izuku lightly blushes as he looks at the girl and is immediately met with her breasts in his face. His face goes really red and looks away.

"Heheh, another mistake. Oh? When did you get here?" She asks Izuku as she slowly gets off of him.

"I-I was just coming to look around the shop before I left, and then that explosion hit me square in the face. Barely gave me any time to react." He says as he stands up and towers over the girl.

"The name's Mei Hatsume! Nice to meet you, big guy!" She says with a big smile.

"Izuku Midorya, nice to meet you too." He offers a hand and she shakes it. '

He quickly remembers that he has to do something. "Sorry, I need to go and do something. Bye." He says as he walks away while waving his hand.

Izuku takes Eri and then walks away with Tsuyu.

After a while, they arrive at the school and drop her off. Once they do, they walk back. Izuku checks the time and sees it's almost time for them to be at class, he starts to walk faster with Tsuyu walking closely behind him.

"So, Izu-kun? Kero. I forgot to ask, but did Ryosuke-sensei give you some more quirks?" Tsuyu says as she jogs and walks backwards while walking in front of him.

"Yeah, sorry for not telling you." He says while his eyes are closed, and he keeps walking.

"It's alright, so let's just keep going. Kero." She says with her tongue out and a small blush which Izuku thought was cute.

They get to their classroom and they sit down in their seats, gaining some stares from the students. Some were in fear, awe and shock.

Everyone haves their own little friend group in the class and are talking among themselves. Izuku just closes his eyes and takes a slight nap not listening to the other conversations.

"Izuku-kun?" Izuku hears as he opens his eyes and is met with Momo bending down to be eye level with him while he sits down.

"Yeah…?" He says confuse as to why she would come and talk to him.

"I just saw that you were alone, and I just thought that you were feeling lonely." She says as she looks at him in concern.

The other students stop their conversations and look at the exchange between them. Most of the girls and guys stare with jealousy at Momo and Izuku.

"Nah, I'm fine, but thank you for checking on me anyway!" he says excitedly as he flashed a bright smile, main the girls in the room blush.

The door suddenly opens, and we're met with Aizawa holding his sleeping bag and some paperwork with his usual tired and bored looking face.

"Sit down, I have an announcement to make." He says clearly tired and the students do as they're told. "Okay. Today, we're going to a facility off school grounds to partake in your next hero practical training." He says as he holds up a card that was on his desk that says, 'Rescue!'

"We're going to be doing rescue training. Now, you can choose to wear your costumes or not. Izuku, your costume is currently being remade, so you just have to wear the normal school PE uniform."

"Yes, Aizawa-sensei." He says as he stands up and goes to stand next to Aizawa.

"We should be accompanied by All Might, me and another pro at the facility. Now, get your stuff ready, we're going soon." He says tiredly as he gets in his sleeping bag and heads outside.

The class fill out of the classroom and head off to the changing rooms.

While Izuku is changing and taking his shirt off, he gets a hand on his shoulder. He turns around and he is immediately met with a blonde guy with a black lightning bolt going through his hair which Izuku thinks is Kaminari.

And he is met with a red head who is the one who put his hand on Izuku's shoulder who Izuku thinks is Kirishima.

"Hey man, I just wanted to ask about what happened yesterday. What was that darkness thing? It looked like it wasn't even you were fighting." Kirishima asks with concern in his voice.

'_What should I say?!' _Izuku internally screams as he suddenly thinks of something. "Um, it's apart of my darkness manipulation quirk. If I get too inured, then my quirk kicks in and I go berserk." He says as he looks down at the characters on his arm and chest.

"Dude… that is so cool!" Kaminari yells which catches the boys that were there's attention. "Your quirk automatically activates when you're hurt?! Man! I want something like that! It would be so cool if I was like near death and my body automatically shoots out electricity." He says as the boys walked over except Katsuki and Todoroki.

"Yeah…" Izuku says as he eyes the boys that came over. "I'll tell you more about my quirks later. But right now, we should go and get out there before we get threatened with expulsion." He says as the boys shiver in fear and go to get changed.

After a while, the boys get out there and meet at the bus. Iida instructs them to get on the bus. But when they do, the bus is opened seated, so what Iida just did was pointless.

They all sit down and Izuku sits in between Tsuyu and Momo. He decides to get some rest, so he closes his eyes.

Izuku keeps his eyes closed as he hears a conversation between Kirishima and Tsuyu.

"…Yeah, my quirk isn't really flashy. All it can do is give me high defense and better attack." Kirishima says. "But I think the flashiest quirks are probably Midorya, Bakugo and Todoroki, right?"

Izuku is interested, so he opens his yes and stares at Kirishima.

"My quirk is pro-level in both flashiness and strength." Aoyama says as he cuts in.

"But with Bakugo, it's quite sad that we already know that his personality is crap steeped in sewage." Kaminari also cuts in.

"What's with that vocabulary, you bastard?! I'll kill you!" He yells as he steps up to Kaminari and grabs his collar.

"I already know Bakugo-kun won't be popular in terms of personality. Kero." Tsuyu says as she cutely puts her index finger on her chin.

"Do you want me to kill you too?!" Katsuki yells at her.

"See?" She says again which gains a light chuckle from Izuku.

Then, Momo speaks up. "What a vulgar conversation." She says as she has her hand covering her mouth.

"You know, I kind of like this stuff. It's pretty fun!" Uraraka says next to her.

"Be quiet, we're almost there!" Aizawa says which gains the attention from the class.

"Yes, sir!" the class shouts except Izuku as he just closes his eyes again.

When they get there and get out of the bus, they are greeted by an astronaut.

"Everyone, I have been waiting for you." The astronaut says, also known as Thirteen.

The students get excited from Thirteen's appearance.

"It's the space hero, Thirteen! The gentlemanly hero who has rescued tons of people from disasters! I love Thirteen!" Uraraka says.

"Let's go inside without delay." Thirteen says again.

"Look forward to working with you!" the students shout except Izuku as he stays quiet.

They enter the building and they look up to see a massive glass dome that surrounds them. They walk further and are surprised by the sight of the rescue zones that are there.

"Wow, it looks like Universal Studios Japan!" Kirishima exclaims.

"A shipwreck, a landslide, a fire, a windstorm, et cetera-. It is a training ground that I made with different types of accidents and disasters. It's called the "Unforeseen Simulation Joint," or "USJ' for short!" Thirteen says.

'_It really is USJ…' _Most of the students thought.

"Thirteen, where is All Might?" Aizawa asks as he steps up to Thirteen. "he was supposed to meet us here."

"About that…" Aizawa looks at him. "It looks like he did too much hero work on his way and ran out of time, so he's resting in the lounge."

**(With Toshinori)**

"Sorry… I should be able to go for a little bit at the end." Toshinori says as he speaks into his phone. "I'm really sorry!"

**(Back at USJ)**

"That man is the height of irrationality." Aizawa says. _'Well, at least we brand the kid. Plus, there's extra precautions just in case they come here…'_ He says as he looks at Thirteen. "It can't be helped. Shall we begin?"

"Alright. Let's see… Before we begin, let me say one thing… err… or two, or three… Or four… five… six… seven…" He says as he counts with his fingers.

'_It's increasing!' _Was the collective thought of the students.

"Everyone, I am sure you are aware of my quirk, Black Hole. I can suck up anything and turn it to dust." Thirteen says which gains the attention of Izuku.

"You've been able to use that quirk to save people from all kinds of disasters, right?" He says as Uraraka nods her head continuously.

"Yes, but it is a power that can kill very easily. Some of you also have quirks like that, right?" Thirteen says as he looks at Izuku.

"Don't look at me when you say that!" Izuku yells at him.

"Anyway. In a superhuman society, personal quirks have been certified and stringently regulated, so that doesn't seem to be a problem at first glance. However, please do not forget that there are many quirks that can easily kill with one wrong step. With Aizawa's physical fitness test, you found out about the possibility of your own hidden powers, and with All Might's person-to-person combat training, I think you experienced the danger of using those powers against others. This class is a fresh start. You shall learn how to use your quirks to save people's lives. You do not have powers so you can harm others. I hope you leave here with the understanding that you have powers in order to help others. That is all. Thank you for you listening." He finishes saying with a bow.

"That was wonderful! Bravo! Bravo!" The students yell.

"All right then, first—" Aizawa starts explaining, but is cut with the lights to the building pumping electricity.

Then, they all blow out and the dome gets darker. The fountain in the middle starts to play up next until a big purple swirl of fire(?) comes out from in front of it. `

Aizawa looks back and sees the warp gate and gets startled. Izuku also looks at it with anger.

"Aizawa-sensei. Let me…" He says in a cold voice, not even finishing his sentence and walking next to Aizawa.

"Yeah, if they are here, then you can go. Thirteen, protect the students!" Aizawa exclaims as he stands next to them.

Tsuyu walks up to Izuku and taps his arm. He looks at her and she sees anger and frustration in his eyes.

"Be careful, okay? Kero." She says as Izuku nods in response and she goes back.

"Wow, they even have fake villains, this is amazing!" Kirishima says.

"They aren't fake. They're real villains! Get out of here!" Izuku yells as he looks back at the group.

All the students get terrified except Tsuyu and they start to leave the building. When they do, Izuku looks at the warp gate and sees that about two hundred villains are there. Then, Shigaraki steps out of the gate along with a bird like monster and Ryosuke.

Izuku starts to activate Eclipse and he lets off a high degree heat that makes all of the villains start to sweat and get hot. He increases the heat and most of the villains suddenly get a heatstroke and they pass out.

Izuku quickly runs over to the fountain and is immediately trapped by ten villains. They all rush him, and he traps himself and the villains in a ball of darkness. The villains get confused until spikes come from the edge of the ball and in pale the villains in their stomachs. They cough out blood and fall to the ground.

He disperses the ball and immediately sets off the same heat from before, giving even more villains heatstroke and passing out.

After a while, the only villains that are left are; Ryosuke, Shigaraki, Kurogiri and the bird like monster.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the prodigy of U.A. high." Shigaraki says.

Izuku doesn't say anything as he rushes them in breakneck speed and punch Shigaraki in the gut, knocking him through the fountain and knocking him out. Then, the bird like monster, also known as Nomu, rushes Izuku and throws a punch.

Izuku sends his own and they collide together. Izuku pushes his punch further and further until he overpowers the Nomu and his fist breaks the Nomu's arm. Nomu screeches in pain as it grabs his arm in pain and it starts to regenerate.

Izuku scoffs at this and punches at the Nomu. His fist goes through its chest and when his hand comes out the other side, its heart is in Izuku's hand. Literally.

He punches the Nomu in the face and its ends him flying to the other side of the dome. Thinking he won, Izuku looks at Ryosuke and steps towards him. Suddenly, he is punched in the side and he gets sent flying to the other side of the building.

He quickly gets up to see the Nomu rushing at him. It feels like time moves in slow-mo. as he thinks of all the possible things, he can do to beat the Nomu.

'_I can probably cage it until the authorities arrive, or I can probably kill it with Eclipse. I can probably make a weapon with Energy Conversion __**(Forgot he had that, didn't you?)**__ and kill it. What's a way that I can kill this thing. Any weak spots? The brain! The exposed brain is the weak spot! Very well, here goes nothing.'_

Izuku jumps up high to void a punch that the Nomu had thrown and when he was landing, he punched the Nomu in the head and it made a crater where it was standing, and it fell to its knees. Izuku quickly comes up to the Nomu and grabs the exposed brain. The Nomu screeches in pain.

Izuku activates Eclipse and he heats the brain up. He keeps going to a higher temperature until the brain explodes, leaving the Nomu dead.

He turns his head towards Ryosuke and sees he hasn't moved from his spot since he got there.

Suddenly, Izuku gets sent out of the building by some wind and when he does, he keeps flying and he goes past the class. The class looks in horror as they see Izuku go flying. He quickly lands and the class runs after him. He stands up again and runs back to the dome, leaving them behind.

When he gets in, he sees Ryosuke slowly walking to him.

"Well, Ryosuke-sensei… I really don't want to have to do this, but you're leaving me no choice. Plus, I don't think we've fought all out against each other. So, what do you say?" He says as Ryosuke keeps walking and when he gets close enough to Izuku, he stops.

They look at each other for a second and the class looks in anticipation for what they're going to do. Then, suddenly, Izuku does a round house kick and Ryosuke quickly blocks it. Izuku looks in shock as he sees Ryosuke's other hand going to the leg he caught.

Then, he elbows his knee inward and it horribly breaks, leaving the class to vomit at the sight and Tsuyu to look in disbelief at the two.

Ryosuke kicks him away and he lands in the shipwreck zone. He quickly restores his leg and he gets out of the shipwreck zone and he makes a scythe with his darkness. He points the scythe at Ryosuke, and they stare each other down. Then, with wings of darkness, he speeds over to Ryosuke.

When he does, he punches him in the nose, and it sends him flying to the end. Izuku looks over to where the class is and sees Tsuyu looking on in fear.

"Get away! Quick!" He yells as he tries to fly over there. Keyword **try**.

As he was flying =, he suddenly stopped mid air and he was going backwards to where he was before. When he does, he sees Ryosuke walking to him with blood running down his face. When he stops next to Izuku, Izuku gets sent into the ground and he can't get up. It was like the gravity was keeping him down.

It hurt like hell when he felt the ground impaling him with the spikes that were suddenly made. So, the only thing he could do was scream in pain. The students could only hear the screams and they were evacuating away.

Izuku was trying to get up and to his miracle, he managed to get up on one knee. Ryosuke looks surprised by this and he puts more pressure on him. Izuku goes through the pain and pressure and he gets up on his two feet and he slowly walks to Ryosuke.

Ryosuke sweat drops as he watches Izuku walk next to him. Then, Izuku pulls back his fist and activates One for All, Eclipse, BE and Dark Matter into the punch. He reels his fist forward and nothing happened for a second, but then Ryosuke was hit by the hottest, toughest pressure that ever hit him.

He was sent flying through the dome and he kept going until he was in the forest. Izuku flies over to where he was. When he lands, he sees his masterpiece.

Ryosuke was laying in a clearing with fourth degree burns all over his body and misplaced bones that are obviously broken in ways that you wouldn't expect.

Izuku walks over to him and stands over his unconscious body. He sees his broken bones and decides to make a joke.

"Probably shouldn't have given me restore, huh. Hahaha…" He stays silent.

Suddenly, his vision goes black and he falls down and lays next to Ryosuke.

The class walks over to the forest to try and find where the two were and when they did, they vomited at the sight of Ryosuke and the class had run up to Izuku to help him.

Eraserhead calls Nezu in the back while the students look at the unconscious bodies of the two.

"Nezu, what are we going to do with Ryosuke? It's quite obvious that he is working with the League of Villains so should we bring him back to school?"

"_Yes, bring him back to the school. From what Izuku-kun told me, I think that Ryosuke is currently brainwashed and he was just doing this because of that. So please bring him back to school."_

"Yes, sir." Aizawa says as he then calls the police.

Izuku opens his eyes and he sees a white roof. He blinks a few times and then the memories suddenly come flooding back to him. He looks around and sees the door slightly opened and someone in the bed next to him, but he couldn't see them because of a curtain that blocked him.

Suddenly the door opened and Izuku was met with Aizawa, Nezu, Toshinori and Tsukauchi. He nods to them and they do the same as they walk over to his bed.

"So, Izuku-kun. I just wanted to tell you about what happened after you were found unconscious in the forest. Okay?" Nezu says first.

Izuku nods in response and then Tsukauchi speaks up. "Izuku. After the events, we had all the villains that you had made pass out in the USJ except the two villains leading the attack. We couldn't keep the bird like monster because you had ultimately killed it. But we wanted to ask you some questions before we make a final decision."

"Yeah, sorry about killing the bird like thing. I think that thing was called a Nomu. Back on topic, what did you want to talk about?"

"We wanted to see if you would choose what we do with Ryosuke." Toshinori cuts in.

"Ryosuke-sensei? I thought you would put him in prison?" He says sadly.

"No. We wanted to hear your opinion on why he would attack with them, because before you said that he was just brainwashed. I don't think that's the case. So, what would you like to do with Ryosuke?" Tsukauchi explains.

"I see…" Izuku starts to think about it. "I want Ryosuke to be kept safe from the villains and be kept here." He says as his final decision.

"Very well. If you would like, you can say hello to him." Nezu says as he pulls back the curtain to reveal the person in the next bed. It was Ryosuke covered in bandages.

"Ryosuke-sensei!" he was surprised by his arrival and he tried to get out of the bed. He gets filled with pain as he keeps trying.

He then gets out and stands next to him.

"Dammit…getting me all emotional like this." He says as tears roll down his face. "But… it's good to see you again, Ryosuke-sensei…"

The teachers leave the room to let Izuku stay with Ryosuke.

As Izuku cries over Ryosuke's unconscious body, he suddenly breaks the rails of the bed because of how hard he was gripping it. He wipes away his tears and he looks at the time. It was an hour before he has to go and pick up Eri.

When he wanted to walk away, Ryosuke's hand had grabbed his shirt. He looked around to see Ryosuke smiling at him with his eyes half open. Izuku cries even more and he hugs Ryosuke.

Ryosuke rubs his head as his bandages get wet.

"Listen kid." He says which gains the attention from Izuku. 'I'm… going to die soon… I wanted to give you Split… so you can take my other quirks… please…" He says weakly.

Izuku nods in response and he gets down, so he is eye level with him. Ryosuke slowly and weakly puts his hand on Izuku's forehead.

He starts to transfer it over and Izuku screams in pain because of the process. The door swings open again and comes in the people from before looking at the scene before them. They stay there because they know he was just transferring.

When he is done, Izuku is on both knees, still eye level.

Ryosuke rubs Izuku's head. He feels his life force leaving, so he decides to say his final words. "Izuku… be… the hero… I could… never be… You were… always a… great student… and you were like… a son to me… goodbye… my student…" As he finishes his sentence, his arm goes limp and the beep machine is not beeping.

Indicating, he is dead.

Izuku lets the tears that were in his eyes flow out and he cries… and cries for a while before he stops.

"Goodbye… master." He says as he stands up and leaves the room. Leaving the people that were in there to mourn over his death.

Toshinori remembers something that Ryosuke had said to him before.

**FLASHBACK**

"_All Might…" Ryosuke says as he was about to leave with Toshinori following him in his buff form._

"_Yes, Ryosuke?" He asks as they both stop and Ryosuke turns to him._

"_When I die… and give Split to Izuku… please bring my corpse to a meadow… bury me there." He says as he walks away._

"_Very well. I will, old friend." Toshinori says as he walks the opposite direction._

**END**

Toshinori, in his buff form, picks up Ryosuke bridal style and walks out of the nurse's office. He walks through the halls of the school and he makes it outside the back of the school.

He keeps walking with the teachers behind him and they walk out of a gate that was behind the school. When they walk out, they are met with a beautiful meadow with a river going through and all types of flowers surround them.

He goes into the middle of it and places Ryosuke in a bed of flowers. All the teachers do a minute of silence for the death.

After that, they leave Toshinori with Ryosuke there.

'_Become a great hero, Izuku.'_ Toshinori thinks as he walks away.


	16. New Times

**Chapter 15: New Times**

Izuku woke up in his home. That's all he could say and think. He cried a lot last night his eyes had become puffy and red, an obvious sign that he was crying.

He felt Eri on his chest and he took her off before getting up and doing his morning routine.

He sighed to himself as he remembers the words of Ryosuke before he died.

"_I wanted to give you Split… so you can take my other quirks… please…"_

He doesn't know what he means by that, but he will figure it out soon.

Speaking of Split, he still doesn't know how to activate it. He'll need a description of the quirk before he actually uses it.

He looks at his phone and sees it's from All Might saying to come to the school.

He looked at the date and saw it was Saturday, so he left Eri there after making some breakfast and he left for the school.

While walking there, he made up some theories about what the effects of Split is.

"_I wonder if I can use it like All for One's and take another person's quirk? But from the name of it, I think instead of actually taking the whole power it will split the quirk and I will gain half of it. But when I got my other quirks it was the full power, I think. Wait are my quirks currently half power? Then that would explain why my body feels half empty, but can I try and get more quirks from the corpse of him? I think that would be grave robbing, but I don't know how I'm supposed to gain the other half of my quirks. But wait, what if all of my quirks are at full power and he just wanted me to get more quirks from him after he died? But how does giving my power work? Does it do the same as giving half of the power or will I be able to choose how much power can I transfer? I want to be able to use all of my quirks to their fullest, so that means I'll have to get the rest of the quirks from his corpse. But how does taking a quirk work? Will I be able to choose which power to gain if they have more than one quirk? If that is how it works than I will definitely gain the rest of my quirks but then I want that quirk that he used against me in our fight, plus I think he would want me to take more quirks so I will definitely get more than one quirk." _

He kept muttering about his theories of the quirk and creeping people out as he walks by. Soon enough, he stops his muttering and stands in front of U.A. with Toshinori and Nezu standing there, waiting for him.

"Hello, Toshinori-Sensei. Nezu-Sensei." He greeted them with a bow.

They returned the gesture and they all went inside. They quickly went to Nezu's office and they all sat down in their respective seats.

"So, Young Izuku. I am sure you have had your theories about the quirk, right?" Toshinori askes as Izuku nods in response. "Let me tell you about the actual properties of the quirk."

He took a deep breath. "So, the quirk you have gained, Split. Is just a toned-down version of All for One? I'm sure you've already thought about that. The quirk will allow you to take half of the power of someone's quirk, but Ryosuke had trained it enough to where he could choose how much power he took. When you are giving a quirk to someone else, you won't have to train it as you can choose how much you are giving away. Is all of that clear to you?" He explained as Izuku nods and thinks for a moment before hitting the bottom of his fist into his palm.

"Alright, I get it now. Shall we go and look at the quirks Ryosuke-Sensei has?" He asks as the other two adults nod and they lead Izuku out of the office.

Izuku was confused when they had taken him behind the school and to a beautiful clearing that was filled with flowers and plants. His eyes had started to tear up as he saw his master's corpse laying down on a flower bed while smiling.

He quickly wiped the tear before walking over to his corpse and got on his knees to pay respects.

Once he was done, he took off his shirt and the adults were confused at the action but didn't question it.

He had put his hand where Ryosuke's heart should be and he tried to activate Split on him. He found out how to use it and he closed his eyes to be met with multiple lights that had names that were circling around the lights.

They were all quirks.

There was about 30 of them, all effects more powerful and different than the last.

He finally found one's he was looking for and a few others that interested him as well.

'Wind Manipulation', is probably the quirk that Ryosuke used in their fight to send and make Izuku fly across the USJ and pin him to the ground.

Another one that had interested him was called 'Thief'. It allows the user to take any item the target has from their hands forcefully. The reason he was interested was because of the other aspect. The other aspect allows the user to take the strength of the target and add it to his own. That would definitely be useful.

There's two other major one's that definitely caught is eye. One of them is called 'Shadow Step', while the other is called 'Illusion'.

Illusion is pretty simple, or so you think. The user just has to make physical contact for the illusion to start. The user can make the target see anything, like making them selves die over and over or watching another die over and over that they love. Another thing about is if you were to inflict pain to the target with the illusion like making them get stabbed, they will feel it in real life. **(Just think of a Tsukuyomi from Naruto.)**

Shadow Step has multiple aspects that would be considered overpowered. 1. The user becomes a shadow for a short period of time. While in this form, he takes no damage and is able to pass through enemies and a slight speed increase. 2. After marking a destination, the user disappears and reappears at that location. 3. The user also steals the strength from his enemies as he damages them. Combine this with Thief and he gets almost an unlimited strength supply.

As he touches and activates Split on the quirks, he feels half of them entering his body. His eyes widen in shock as he gets the feeling, but he tries to focus, and he manages to get the full power from the quirks.

On the outside of the mindscape he is in, the two adults look on in sadness as they see Izuku wincing in pain and occasionally letting out screams of pain.

Back with Izuku, he decides he isn't finished yet, so he tries to find the other half of the quirks that he already had and after looking for a while, he finds a pile of half quirks that are almost all of his. He starts to gain the other half of the quirks.

He comes out of the mindscape, only to be met with a bright light that had blinded all of them there as they shield their eyes and Izuku, while covering his eyes, wincing in pain as he feels the transfer from the quirks.

Once the light dissipates, the adults look at him in shock and Izuku gains a puzzled expression. What they saw surprised the adults. Izuku's whole head of hair turning completely white and keep it's curly and messy style.

His eyes had also changed, and they were met with sky blue eyes staring back at them, exactly like Ryosuke's were before he had died.

Izuku fell to one knee as there was a massive pain on his back and the two teachers made their way over to him and he turns around to let the teachers look at what was there.

To say the teachers were beyond shocked was an understatement. First, they had witnessed the transformation of Izuku, and they had looked at his back where the Japanese characters for…

'God-like', were there.

Izuku had passed out from the pain and the teachers helped pick him up and take him over to where the nurse's office is to look at the characters while the teachers had conversed.

When Izuku had awoken, he was met by most of the teachers there with grim expressions.

He tried to sit up but winced in pain and was brought back down by Toshinori and Aizawa. Izuku sighed as he looked at their faces.

"Anything wrong?" He asked, making the teachers look at him with sad expressions.

"N-No, Izuku-kun. Everything is fine, but I wanted to know what quirks you had gained from you scavenge."

"Sure, let me check." He said and closed his eyes and saw all of the names of the quirks. "Okay, let's start with the first one. I had gained Wind Manipulation, Thief, Illusion and Shadow Step."

"Ah, very powerful quirks I must add. Another thing, we all felt a boost in power, even after you were finished checking, do you mind explaining that?" Nezu asked as Izuku nods in response.

"Even after gaining all of those quirks, I had a theory that I wanted to get off my chest, so I kept on looking until I found the answer to the theory." He explained as Vlad King spoke up.

"What theory was it?"

"The theory that my quirks I had before I gained split were all half in power and… as it turns out, I was right. When I looked for the other half, I found all of the quirks I already had that were half in power. Actually, if you don't mind, I would like to train out in the field?" He asked as Nezu nodded and asked him to come with him while the other teachers stay there and thinking about what he just said.

"So all this time, his quirks and strength were halved? That's scary to think about." Midnight said as the teachers agreed with her.

"Even then, he was stronger than All Might, so that would definitely explain the 'god-like' characters there on his back." Snipe explained.

"Let's just go and see how powerful he actually is." Power Loader said and left while the other teachers followed him, and they arrived at the gym that Izuku was led to.

They opened the door and is immediately met with Izuku shirtless and Nezu on the sidelines, watching him with a straight face. The other teachers walk to Nezu and watch Izuku as he concentrates on something.

He then opened his eyes and some of the teachers immediately fell to the ground from the amount of pressure that was applied on the gravity but only those with the strength was still standing.

The pressure let off and Izuku let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He turned to the teachers and saw them all with faces of pain.

He walked over to them and bowed slightly to them.

"I'm very sorry about that, guys! I was testing the wind manipulation quirk before I tried anything else because of something I saw when I was fighting Ryosuke-sensei at the USJ." He explained as the teachers say it's alright.

"If you don't mind me asking, Izuku, what was that just then?" Aizawa asks.

"Well… during our fight at the USJ, Ryosuke-sensei used this quirk and he applied pressure onto the air around him, making me think he had a gravity manipulation quirk, but he was just increasing the pressure." He explained as the teachers nod in understanding.

"Good, now with this next one, I'm going to need one of you to allow me to use my illusion quirk." He asked them as Aizawa stepped forward and nodded his head, making Izuku do the same.

Izuku put up his index finger and moved it towards Aizawa's head, making him close his eyes. His finger barely touched his forehead as the whole tip of his finger touched it and he activated his quirk.

Immediately, Aizawa was transported into a clearing while tied to a cross and the sky was red, He sweat dropped both in the quirk realm and real life as the teachers questioned but didn't do anything.

Suddenly, about 10 Izuku's showed up, each holding a different weapon. Varying from a scythe, a war hammer, a giant axe, a katana, a knife and a bow and arrow. There were still many more, but he couldn't see any more as one of the Izuku's, holding a knife stepped up to him and stared at him blankly.

This went for a few seconds before he lifted the knife up and gently and slowly placed the knife into Aizawa's abdomen, making him scream in pain in both worlds.

As the knife disappeared, another one holding a katana stepped up and stabbed him in his thigh. He let out another blood curling scream and this went on for about 10 minutes until all Izuku's were done stabbing him and Izuku let him out of the illusion.

Once he got out, he fell to the ground immediately and he was breathing heavily. The teachers watched in horror as he fell to the ground, along with Izuku who feel one knee while panting.

"Okay… I found the… good sides and bad sides about this quirk." He explains as he catches his breath. "The good sides, for me, is that the enemy can feel the pain they experience while in the illusion. Just then, I had made Aizawa go into an illusion where he had died 10 times while hitting fatal pressure points." He explain as the teachers could only look at him in horror at what he did.

"Don't worry, he's not dead, just knocked out. The bad sides, for me, is that this quirk uses a lot of stamina to try and keep it up. I'm glad I only did it 10 times, if not, I might have done it 30 times." He explains with an evil grin as the teachers gulp and feel a chill run down their spines.

"Okay, I want to quickly spar with you, Toshinori-sensei. To test out my other quirks." He asked as the person in question nod before the walk to the middle of the gym and stand across from each other.

Izuku activates thief and steals the strength from him subtly so he doesn't notice, and they rush at each other. They collide their fists and Izuku smirks as he feels Shadow Step activate for him. And steal his energy and Toshinori quickly falls to one knee, breathing heavily.

"W-What d-did you d-do?" He asks as Izuku crouches down to eye level.

"I just activated Thief and Shadow Step, making your strength go into mine. Well, I guess we could all say that I won fair and square and with only 1 hit too. I'm a little disappointed you didn't have that much strength in you, Toshinori-sensei."

"Yeah well… the last 2 fights couldn't help that either. I think… sooner or later, my secret will be found out and I will be exposed to the world. If that happens, please make sure you take the position as the symbol of peace."

Izuku had his eyes shadowed in seriousness which makes the others sweat drop but then he smiled brightly. "Jeez Toshinori-sensei! Way to bring down the mood! I think I'm feeling sad now because of that!" He said with a cute pouty face.

"Hehe, sorry, but I just need you to make that promise. Anyway, I think we should help you train your quirks more for the 2 weeks we have left."

Izuku was confused. "What 2 weeks?"

"Oh, sorry we haven't told you, but we have two weeks before the sports festival."

Izuku thinks for a moment before an idea goes to his head and he smirks evilly. "Hey Toshinori-sensei… how about we make a bet? If I win the sports festival… I get to fight any pro hero that I want after it. Is that okay with you?"

Toshinori thinks before sighing. "I'll will have to run it by the other teachers, but yes I think it would be okay."

"Good… now I want to train so would you mind leaving me alone for the next weeks? I want to try clearing my thoughts and stuff before I go to the sports festival, so I will stay here and meditate. If it's not too much to ask, I would like you to bring Eri here and while I' training, bring me the necessities?"

"Yes, I can do that. Let me go and get Eri now." He said and Izuku nodded and Toshinori flew away in his buff form.

Izuku just smirks to himself before dropping on the ground and getting into the lotus position and closes his eyes and focuses on clearing his mind.

As he does so, he doesn't notice the massive time skip that had just happed to him. When he thought he was done and opened his eyes, the sky was dark and Eri was lying in a futon next to him on his left and on his right was a water bottle and 2 bento boxes.

He smiles and goes back to meditating.

This was the continuous regimen for Izuku. Meditate for a day, eat, drink and then repeat. He never even had to say hi because when he opened his eyes, he was always met with a sleeping Eri and food and water next to him.

He somehow managed to clear his thoughts while he was meditating on his last day. He opened his eyes for the last time and stood up, keeping an emotionless face as he looked at Eri sleeping.

He kept his straight face before using wind to pick her up subtly and put her on his shoulder. He walks out of the building and heads over to his house.

On the way, he saw a familiar ash-blonde hair in the distance. His eyes widen before walking over to it. When he gets over, he doesn't expect to see the person he was looking for' mother, Mitsuki Bakugo.

He walked up to her and tapped her shoulder. She turned around and went wide-eyed when she saw him standing there.

"Um, h-hello there, what would you like?" She asked with a stutter because of his imposing figure.

"Don't you recognize me?" He asked t which she just shook her head. He sighed before talking again. "It's me, Aunt Mitsuki, Izuku Midorya." He finished which made her eyes basically pop out of her head.

She quickly calmed down before talking again. "Well hello there Izuku-kun. Is there something you need?"

"Yeah, I need to see Katsuki… so if it's alright, can I come over and speak to him?" He said which made her nod her head in response and gesture for him to follow.

He nodded and started following her back to her home. They walked with silence before she looked at his figure and the girl that was on his shoulder.

"Hey, Izuku-kun… Who's that girl you have with you there? Don't tell me you're kidnapping her, are you?!" She yelled at him which made him quickly sweat drop and deny it.

"You know, it's funny… that's exactly what mom said when I brought her home for the first time…" He said which made her get confused by his silence but then got it.

"About that… I'm sorry about what happened…"

"You don't have to say sorry; it was not your fault. And with Eri… you may not believe it, but she's my daughter…" He said which, _once_ again made her eyes pop out of her head.

She was practically sweating bullets because of what she said earlier about his daughter and continued walking in silence.

They got to her house and they went in in silence. He quickly walked to the living room and sat down while he saw Mitsuki going upstairs.

He could hear her calling for Katsuki as he was quietly and subtly putting Eri on the couch.

"KATSUKI! YOU HAVE A VISITOR!" He heard her yell from the stairs.

"SHUTUP YOU OLD HAG!" He heard Katsuki yell back as he was leaving his room.

Izuku then head a loud slap which made him sweat drop.

"DON'T CALL ME HAG, YOU BRAT!"

He could then see them both walking down the stairs, but when he got off the stairs and looked at Izuku, he was surprised at how his hair had turned completely white and his eyes had changed color.

He quietly sat down on the couch in front of him while glaring daggers at Izuku. But Izuku had put makeshift earmuffs made out of compressed air to keep Eri sleeping.

"Hello, Katsuki." Izuku greeted.

"What do you want?!" He yelled which made him get another slap and then his mother lecturing him about the child there.

"He quietly chuckled so no-one could hear. "I have come to clean up a misunderstanding that you have of me." He said which gained both of the Bakugo's expression. "Katsuki." He said in a demanding voice which made the person in question sweat bullets. "What do you think of me?"

"What?" He deadpanned as he asked that question.

"I said… what do you think of me, as of this moment."

"You're the worthless Deku that thinks he's better than me! WHY?!" He yelled, trying to be intimidating while slamming his hands on the coffee table in front of him.

"That's where you are wrong…"

"WHAT?!" He yelled again, making Izuku quickly letting off some killing intent to make him shut up. He quickly does and sits down quietly.

"_That_ way you think of me… is wrong. I don't look down on you Katsuki." He said which made him go wide-eyed and then look down which made his eyes shadowed. "I don't look down on you, Katsuki. I never have. I've only ever thought of you as a friend that was better than me. You were always my friend Katsuki. But I think you just don't know what to say because of the praise you had gotten in middle school and kindergarten.

I just wanted to be your friend… so let me re-introduce myself. My name is Izuku Midorya, what is your name?"

He mumbled something which Izuku couldn't hear. "What was that?"

"I said!... My name is… Katsuki Bakugo." He mumbled to which Izuku could hear so he shook his head in approval.

Hello, Katsuki Bakugo, would you like o be friends?" He said with his hand outstretched a=while Katsuki just looked at it with an intense glare. He quickly stopped glaring and softened up his expression before shaking your hand.

"Friends…" He mumbled to which Izuku did a bright smile which made Mitsuki blush slightly.

He quickly went back to his emotionless face. "Very good. Now, I think I have overstayed at this household, so I will go home and put my daughter to bed. Goodbye you two." He said before walking out the door with Eri on his shoulder.

On the way to his house, he could feel the intense glare of someone behind him, making him turn around and not seeing anything. He shrugged it off before walking into his home and putting Eri on the couch.

"Glad that's taken care of. Now… let's see what will happen at the sports festival. This will be very exciting, don't you think, master?" He said solemnly before lifting Eri, getting on the couch with a blanket and putting her on his chest.

"Goodnight, Eri." He said as he kissed her forehead which made her smile and say something quietly which made Izuku smile before he puts his head down and drifts off to sleep.


	17. The Challenge of Many

**Chapter 16: The Challenge of Many.**

Izuku once again woke up on his couch and Eri on his chest. He stares at her sleeping face with a blank face. He sighs and picks Eri up and gets off the couch.

He does his morning routine quickly and went to wake her up and when he got there, he was surprised when she was having tears rolling down her face. He quickly went to her and hugged her.

She stopped crying and woke up while she stares at Izuku hugging her. She gets confused but she hugs him tighter. He rubs the back of her head, soothing her.

"Did you have a nightmare?" He asked her, to which she nodded while her face was in his neck.

She starts to get tears in her eyes as she pulls away and looks at Izuku's face.

"I… had a nightmare… a-about Grandma Inko… and it was really scary." She said while pulling Izuku in another hug and lets tears fall down his bare chest.

"What happened?" He asked her again to which she stayed silent. "Look, if you don't want to te—"

"I-It was us… a-and we visited Grandma… a-and then she was attacked and the k-k-killed…" She stuttered. When she finished the story, Izuku pulled back and held her shoulders which made her look at him.

"Tell me, what was it that attacked her, Eri?" He asked seriously.

"I-It looked like h-he wore a m-mask and a s-suit. W-When he attacked her, h-he put his hand on her head a-and she s-screamed in pain… A-After, he t-tuned o me and s-said… 'I took her quirk, now it's your t-turn.' I-I got really scared, and when I woke up, I-I was hugging you." She said which made Izuku serious look turn into one of anger. It quickly softened and he pulled her in another hug.

"Tell me when you have those type of nightmares, alright? I will always be here for you when you have them, so please…" He said which made her nod her head. He ushered her to get dressed for her school and she did.

Izuku was sitting on the couch and thinking about the nightmare she had said she had. _'Damn it, I wouldn't be surprised that she had those kind of dreams.' _He thought to himself. _'Damn you, All for One. If you even think about killing her, I will…' _He was brought out of his thoughts when Eri called for his name. He got up and went to Eri.

After they were finished getting ready, Izuku used wind to quickly get them to her school. He dropped her off to the teacher and hugged his daughter tightly.

"_Tell me if you have any problems at school okay?" _He whispered to her which gained a nod and a happy Eri. He kept his emotionless face as he watched Eri go into the school happily in front of the teacher before the teacher had waved to him.

He waved back and left for his school. He got there quickly and went to Nezu's office. When he got there and opened the door, he saw almost all of the teachers, except for the ones that were currently teaching.

He bowed to them and some greeted him.

"Hello Izuku-kun." Nezu greeted from his desk to which Izuku made his way over to him and bowed to him. "I was just going to call you over the intercoms to come to my office."

Izuku was confused. "What for?" He asked and the teachers had looked at him and then turned their attention away.

"I was going to tell you what was going to happen after the sports festival." He said which gained a nod from Izuku. "I'm sure you know, but each student, after the sports festival will go on an internship with other pro heroes, am I right?" He said which gained another nod. "Good. I will tell you now, I want you to go to a specific hero that will train you to better use One for All, is that okay.?"

"Why would I need that though? I don't get a backlash, even when I use 70% of it. Why would I need more training?" He asked with his still emotionless face.

"I'm sure you know it yourself better than anybody here and probably the world, that you mainly focus around strength in attacking. All Might and I wanted you to be able to move it to other body parts other than your arms, making you way faster than your normal amount. And trust me when I say this… your speed after this training will be on par with your strength. Making you the fastest person on earth." He said which made Izuku nod his head and then think for a second.

"Who's the pro hero?" He asked which gained sweat drops from the teachers.

"He's retired now but he was a very fast hero… His name is Gran Torino. His quirk is called Jet. It lets him go at speeds no normal man can do… but you're not a normal man, so he will train you in speed. And for the other half of the internship will be your defense."

Izuku tilted his head in confusion, making the principal keep talking. "With your defense… it isn't very high for someone with your type of power, so the staff at U.A. will increase your durability and blocking. Is that okay?"

"Yah, I should be fine with it. Thank you, Nezu-sensei." He bowed before straightening up and leaving the room.

He made his way for class and he stopped at the door when he heard the ruckus they were making. Aizawa's probably asleep or not in the classroom.

He sighed and opened the door, making the students go quiet and look at Izuku. He had his emotionless face until he felt two forces crash into his front and push him to the ground. _'Nezu's right… I do need work on my durability.' _He thought as he looked at the source and saw a blushing Tsuyu and Momo also looking at him.

They blushed harder and quickly got off of him. He kept his emotionless face as he stood and Tsuyu stood in front of him. He put his face in between her breasts and hugged him, while he kept his emotionless face.

He heard the students yell when they saw the scene and making the girls blush and boy's jealous. Suddenly, he was surprised when he was pulled away and his face was suddenly in between Momo's breasts.

He heard the yelling again as he looked at her face and saw she was a blushing mess. He pulled away from her and straightened his uniform. He went into the class and saw that Katsuki was staring at him.

.

.

.

Just staring at him. No emotion like hate, anger, or anything. Nope, just… nothing.

He walked up to him and also stared at him. They had an intense staring contest with no emotion as the other students looked at them and sweat dropped. They kept quiet when they saw that Aizawa was slowly creeping behind Izuku.

Izuku felt him coming and he suddenly increased the pressure in the air and made all of the students that were standing fall to the ground and also make the desks crack at the pressure. He turned around and was met with Aizawa staring at him on the ground.

He let go of the pressure and helped him up while the other students watched him with fear.

He looked back at Katsuki and put his hand out…

"Friends?" He said blatantly which made the students look on in fear at what Katsuki was going to do. But they were surprised when they saw that Katsuki grabbed his hand and shook it.

"Friends." He said it quietly, only the ones right next to him could hear it.

Izuku nods his head and goes to his seat.

Aizawa stood at the front and was looking at the class.

"As you would all know, today is the day of the sports festival, and I have explained what will happen after the ports festival and during. I'm glad that you guys were also training for the festival. Now, grab your uniforms and meet me at the front of the school so we can leave." He said and let boxes come out of the wall.

The students grab them and go to the change rooms.

As the boys were changing, Izuku was lost in thought and didn't notice that a few of the guys were surrounding him.

He was pulled back into reality when he felt one of them put their hand on his shoulder. He turned his head and saw and angry looking Kaminari and Mineta and some of the boys were just looking at his scars.

He looked down and saw he was shirtless, showing his scars and kanjis to them. He was suddenly grabbed by the collar by both Mineta and Kaminari.

"What the hell was that earlier?!" They yelled in unison.

"What was what?" He said with no emotion.

"What was that with Momo and Tsuyu?! Us guys are trying to get girls while you're just handed them!" Kaminari yelled.

"Plus, you got a fell of their paradise! How did they both feel?!" They yelled together and look ed at Izuku's emotionless face.

He turned his head and snickered with a smug grin, making the boys even more angry and making them grow a tick mark on their head and making them grit their teeth. While this happened, the other boys just watched with a sweat drop at his actions.

During all of that, while the girls were changing, both Tsuyu and Momo were blushing while the other girls were making them consider confessing their feelings for Izuku.

Ochaco just watched in jealousy as the other girls were talking about it.

"Come on, Yao-Momo, I know you want to confess to him!" Mina yelled as she was right in her face.

"I doubt she's the only one." Jirou said with a smug grin and looking at Tsuyu.

"I-I have an idea!" Momo yelled with a blush, making the girls turn to her. "I know some of the other girls also like him! Why don't we all tell him together?" As soon as she said that, the girls just went into a mad blush which mad Momo's point proven.

"Momo-chan, I don't think they're so open with their feelings. I think we should ask Midnight-sensei for some advice about that. Kero." Tsuyu explained which made the girls nod their heads.

"Yeah… I know!" Mina suddenly yelled out, which made the attention go to her. "How about, after the sports festival, we all go and take Izuku on like a date or something?" She said which made the girls think about the idea, then nod their heads, agreeing.

"Well, let's just get changed. Even after all of that, I don't want to face the judgement of Aizawa-sensei. Kero." Tsuyu said which made the girls agree and continue changing.

Soon enough, all of the students were inside the waiting room at the sports festival. You could see the students conversing, relaxing or just being a loner. That last one is the one that Izuku is doing. He is currently standing against the wall of the room with his arms crossed and his eyes closed.

The girls were eyeing him and watching his every move. Some were blushing just at the sight of him while the others were thinking about what Mina had suggested to them.

With Izuku, he is currently thinking about what to do during the festival. He gets an idea and smirks evilly and gets an evil look in his eyes, scaring the girls that were watching him.

He went back to his emotionless face and left the room, leaving the girls with one thought. _'What was that?'_

Izuku was currently walking down the halls of the dome looking for the bathroom. He kept walking until he turned the corner. As soon as he did, he felt something crash into his chest and fall to the ground with a feminine yelp.

He looked down and saw a girl with orange hair that was tied into a ponytail and blue eyes that seemed to sparkle. She looked up at him and looked at his eyes for a second before it got awkward and she blushed and stood up with the help of Izuku.

She kept looking at his face and she was continuously blushing. He walked closer to her and put his forehead on hers and checked her temperature. After he pulled away, she was a blushing mess. He looked at her again.

"Itsuka! Come on! We're going to be late!" One of her friends yelled from behind.

He kept looking at her and she did the same. He then looked behind him and started walking away. "You should probably go to your friend before she starts to wonder where you were." He said which made her nod her head and quickly leave.

On the way back to the waiting room, he saw the students leave that exact room and he subtly joined the crowd they had made as they were walking down to get outside. They didn't seem to notice him as they all just kept walking and talking.

Once they got outside, they were exposed to the harsh sunlight and loud cheers from the crowd of hundreds and thousands of people. Izuku covered his eyes and kept walking with the class.

"**NOW, FOR OUR FIRST CLASS WE'LL INTRODUCE! THE CLASS OF HEROICS AND BRAVERY, THE KID'S WHO SURVIVED THE VILLAIN ATTACK AT USJ AND SOME OF THE MOST POWERFUL STUDENTS IN THE SCHOOL! CLASS 1-A!" **Present Mic yelled and the crowd cheered for them.

They got where they were supposed to go as Present Mic introduced the other classes. Izuku didn't care as he was trying to relax. Present Mic was done introducing the classes as they all stood in front of a massive podium that was empty.

"**OKAY PEOPLE! NOW FOR THE OVERSEER OF THE FIRST YEARS FOR THIS YEAR IS…!" **Present Mic started but didn't need any further introduction as the person in question stood up on the podium.

Midnight was currently n the stage wearing a very sexy outfit, turning most of the males in the stadium but Izuku just kept his stoic face. He could feel how stares from the girls were on him as he looked at Midnight. He turned his head to the girls and they immediately blushed.

He turned his head back as Midnight started to speak with a microphone. "Okay! Now, the representative for the first years and the one to give a speech this year is… Izuku Midorya!" She yelled as the person in question started walking up to the stage, gaining many blushes from the girls in both the crowd of students and spectators.

He got up to the podium and stood in front of the microphone. He sighed and took a deep breath before speaking.

"… I would first like to say to everyone here either in the crowd of spectators or the students, that to have fun throughout the festival. The second thing I would like to say is a sort of motivation for the students." He said which gained cheers from the crowd.

"Thank you, students, for coming here and participating in this festival. I would thank you even more if you were to try your hardest in this festival. I would like to see some students that try their hardest. If you do, you have a better chance of winning this festival, whether if you have an impractical quirk or a good one. But you have to remember that goes for everyone out there. If you try hard enough, you can do what your mind would like to see. Whether you have a good quirk, a villainous one or none at all, you can do what you want. Thank you all." He finished bowing and returning to his spot.

It stayed quiet for a full minute before one person started clapping, then another, then another. It kept going until the whole crowd was clapping and cheering for the speech. Some of the students were also cheering and clapping at the speech.

The clapping and cheering soon died down and Midnight spoke up again. "Alright, thank you for that Izuku-kun. Now, let's get to the first event of the festival! The first event is…" She said while spinning a wheel of some sorts and it landed on a card that said, 'Obstacle course'. "The Obstacle course! All students are to go and get ready for the race over there!" She pointed to a doorway. "Goodluck!" She said with a wink.

The students then lined up while Izuku stayed at the back with a stoic face.

Suddenly, a buzzer was ringing, signaling the students to go. While they were all fighting, Izuku started to slowly lift himself up off the ground slowly. He then put pressure on the air making all of the students fall to the ground and wince in pain.

He smiled as he put himself on the ground and slowly stepped over the many students on the ground, mocking them. When he got out, he floated up and slowly started flying through the obstacle course as he released the pressure.

While he was flying, he saw multiple 0 pointers that were waiting for him. As he got there, he just stared at them as they attempted to punch him and as Present Mic announced a ridiculous name for the robots.

Izuku dodged the punch and looked at the robot with remorse as he let on a lot of pressure, making the robots fall to the ground and start to break apart along as leaving web cracks in the ground.

He flew over the robots and kept going until he reached a pit. He easily flew over it and kept going. He heard an explosion, so he turned around and was slightly surprised that Katsuki and Todoroki were catching up to him.

He flew slightly faster until he reached a mine field. He had a great idea, so he let off heat directed at the mines, as he did, they slowly melted into molten steel.

Once they were done melting, he dashed to the finish line with Katsuki and Todoroki following close behind.

He crossed the finish line and was met with confetti and cheers from the crowd.

"**HERE IT COMES! FIRST PLACE IS NONE OTHER THAN THE MIRACLE WORKER, IZUKU MIDORYA! SECOND PLACE, SHOTO TODOROKI AND THIRD PLACE, KATSUKI BAKUGO!" **He yelled really loud which made Izuku cover his ears.

He went to the wall and leaned against it as he waited for the other students to come over the finish line. What he didn't know was that he was spaced out too long and when he opened his eyes, he found the students that had passed in front of the podium while Midnight was there with the same wheel from before.

He walked to the crowd of students and stood next to Katsuki. Katsuki noticed him and offered a fist bump, Izuku did the same and they turned their attention to the podium.

"Alright kids! The next event will be a team event! Let's see what we got!" She yelled as she spin the wheel and it landed on a card that said, 'Cavalry battle'. "Alright! The cavalry battle! Their will be a point system in this counted by head bands you have to grab whilst in this battle. For example, last place gets 5 points and the next one gets 5 more. 3rd place gets 250, 2nd place gets 500 and 1st place gets 10 million!" As she yelled that, Izuku felt the stares go to him.

"You all know how this goes, right?! You got to pick a team of 4 in 15 minutes. Go now!" She yelled as the students started to find their teams.

Izuku looked around and he was thinking of a strategy. He quickly thought of one and looked around for his teammates.

He quickly went to Katsuki first and tapped his shoulder. He turned around and saw Izuku and grinned at what he was planning so he nodded and Izuku nodded back. He looked around again and saw his next one which was Tsuyu. He went to her and close to her ear and whispered,

"Can you join my team?" As he said that, she jumped and quickly looked around and when she did and saw Izuku and nodded.

Izuku looked around again and found his last member. He walked up to him and put his hand out for a handshake. The boy looked at it for a second and then shook it with a smile. They walked up to where Katsuki and Tsuyu were waiting.

They all started talking and Izuku cleared his throat, gaining all of their attention. Tsuyu, Katsuki and… Tokoyami had turned to him.

"Alright, here's the plan." He said making them come close. "So, the plan is simple. Tsu-chan, you will be on top, because their, it's easiest for you to grab the other team's headbands with your tongue, alright?" He said and she nodded. "Katsuki, you and I will be on either side. With our defense alone, we would be able to fend off all of them." He said and Katsuki nodded. "Tokoyami, you will be on the front. With your Dark Shadow, we're an impenetrable force. Along with me allowing us to float, we will in easily, alright?" He said and gained a nod from all of them.

He and Katsuki smirked evilly, while Tokoyami and Tsuyu was just smiling and Tsuyu was blushing.

A few minutes later, another buzzer rang, indicating the end of that phase. Izuku's team got into their positions with Tokoyami at the front, Izuku and Katsuki on the sides while Tsuyu with the headband on top.

"Alright kids, you ready?! Let's start 3… 2… 1… GO!" She yelled for them to start and immediately all the teams went for them.

"It seems they don't think of strategy before they act. That is good." Izuku said gaining a nod from is team as Izuku let them float up above the teams.

As they were floating, Izuku felt something cold on his foot. He looked at his foot and was surprised when he saw a ramp of ice going up to him and Team Todoroki riding on that ramp.

Izuku smirked and then used some heat and melted the entire ramp and made the fall down. They floated a bit further down and Tsuyu got the message as she looked for an opening in a team. She saw one team get shaken and she outstretched her tongue over to them and grabbed their headband and bring it back.

Izuku and Katsuki smirked as Tsuyu looked for another opening, she didn't see one, so they waited.

She one for a random team and stole their headband. She quickly brought it back and kept it with the one's she has.

"That should be good, Tsu-chan. Just let them fight it, it won't matter anyway." As soon as he finished that sentence, Jirou's ear jacks came up to them and go for Tsuyu. Before they could reach her headband, Tokoyami's Dark shadow had blocked them from grabbing it.

Then, Sero's tape came up to Katsuki and got on his shirt. They pulled them down a bit but Katsuki quickly blew them off of him and they floated back to where they were before.

After constant blocking from other teams, a quick buzzer rang, signaling the end of the event. The team landed and all exchanged a high five before walking up to the podium that was already there.

"Okay! That's the end of the event! I will say the teams that advance to the next round! In 1st place, we have Team Izuku, featuring: Izuku Midorya, Tsuyu Asui, Katsuki Bakugo and Tokoyami Fumikage!" She said which gained cheers from the crowd.

"In 2nd place we have Team Todoroki, featuring: Shoto Todoroki, Momo Yaoyorozu, Tenya Iida and Denki Kaminari! In 3rd place we have Team Kirishima, featuring: Eijiro Kirishima, Mina Ashido, Hanta Sero and Ochaco Uraraka! In 4th place we have Team Shinzo…? Featuring: Hitoshi Shinzo, Yuga Aoyama, Mashirao Ojiro and (Random Kid)!" **(Sorry random kid)**

As she finished, the whole stadium was filled with roars of cheering for the students mentioned, **(Except for random kid)** and the others that also weren't in the next round.

"**NOW! THE NEXT EVENT WILL BE OEN ON ONE BATTLES! THE STUDENTS THAT WERE MENTIONED ARE TO GO TO THE PODIUM!" **He yelled again.

"Um, before we do that!" Ojiro yelled out and got Midnight's attention. "I would like to quit the next event."

"And so would I!" (Random kid) yelled as Midnight allowed them both to leave and they did.

The rest of the students walk up to the podium where they see a board with all their names on it and randomly switching and switching until it started to slow down. The names were suddenly stopped next to the names and board read as follows:

Tokoyami Fumikage vs Hitoshi Shinzo

Tsuyu Asui vs TetsuTetsu TetsuTetsu

Todoroki Shoto vs Iida Tenya

Izuku Midorya vs Yuga Aoyama

Ochaco Uraraka vs Mina Ashido

Hanta Sero vs Momo Yaoyorozu

Ibarra Shiozaki vs Katsuki Bakugo

Denki Kaminari vs Eijiro Kirishima

"Okay, would Tokoyami and Shinzo please come up to the arena first after your break is over! You all have an hour to rest while the rest of the students that didn't get into the next event, we have recreational events for you!" Midnight yelled out as the students there left and walked towards the waiting room.

Izuku was walking when he was suddenly stopped by someone putting their hand on his shoulder. He turned around and was surprised when he saw Todoroki grabbing his shoulder.

"Todoroki… do you want something?" He asked the other male to which he just shook his head.

"Can you please follow me?" He said which made Izuku nod his head.

He followed to where Todoroki was going, and they ended up at one of the hallways near the entrance of the stadium.

"So… there has to be something you want if you've pulled me all the way out here just talk." Izuku said with his stoic face as Todoroki kept the same face.

"Yeah, I wanted to tell you that you almost made me use my damn other half." He said which made Izuku confused. "Say, Midorya. Have you heard of quirk marriages?" He asked to which Izuku nodded,

"Yeah, I understand that quirk marriages were made for the fourth generation to make powerful quirks for the fourth." He said and then he suddenly e got a serious face. "Don't tell me."

"That's right. I am the product of a quirk marriage. Endeavors my old man. He's been stuck as the number 2 hero for forever. It is my duty to surpass All Might. "Your left side is unsightly", my mother said as she poured boiling water on my eye. Getting this scar. Without using my damn old man's quirk—No, I'll reject him completely by winning first place without it."

"Todoroki." He said with a demanding and serious voice, startling Todoroki. He looked at Izuku and saw him with an angry face. "No matter what, you have to go all out if your going to even have a chance to beat me."

"All out? Did my old man put you up to this?"

"No, Todoroki. I want you to go all out because I care about you as a friend, as I do my classmates. I honestly hate Endeavor as much as you do. I want to help you. Listen, I made a bet with the teachers that if I win the sports festival, I get to fight a pro hero. That means I'll help you by beating common sense into your father. I just want you to try your best. I'll see you out on the field." He said as he left and went to the waiting room.

He sat own at the desk and put his head on the table and started to relax. Before he knew it, his eyelids were falling heavy.

He quickly fell asleep without knowing that someone was watching him. The person walked away before smirking and saying, "I'll see you on the field too, Izuku-kun~. Hee-hee." The person, now known as a girl, was happily skipping away.

**To be continued**


	18. Sports Tournament: Part 1

**Chapter 17: The fights for the end.**

Izuku groggily opened his eyes and when he opened them fully, they were met with curious ones staring at his face.

They looked at each other for a moment before Izuku realized that the person he was staring at was Mina. They stared for a few more seconds before he and she got flustered and backed away while blushing.

He lazily sat up in his chair.

"Hey Mina. What are you doing?" He asked her with a tired and monotone voice that sounded emotionless.

"I-I was just going to wake you up is all, because the first round for the event is starting soon."

He sighed and then stood up and rubbed his eyes.

"We better get going then." He said to her to which she nodded and they both left the room and headed back for the spectating area.

When they got there, Izuku could see the first two contestants on the stage so he sat down quietly ignoring the remarks from his classmates about where they were together.

He seriously watched the match until he felt a pair of eyes watch him. He turned around and was met with Jiro's face close to Izuku's. She immediately blushed and sat back in her seat, while Izuku eyed her for a second before turning his attention to the stage.

"**ARE YOU READY?!"** He yelled out loud. **"THE FIGHT BETWEEN TOKOYAMI AND SHINZO IS ABOUT TO BEGIN!" **He yelled which made the crowd go into an uproar.

"**3… 2… 1… GO!"**

As soon as they yell ended, Tokoyami rushed Shinzo with his Dark Shadow. Before he could hit him though, it seems as though he had stopped in place after Shinzo had spoken.

Izuku saw Shinzo's lips move slightly, and then he was surprised when Tokoyami started walking to the end of the arena.

He thought it would disgrace him to lose like this, so he decides to help him a bit. He uses Dark Matter to forcibly use Dark Shadow and punch Tokoyami in the face when he was right next to the edge of the arena.

He smiled as he saw him stop walking and was panting heavily.

"**OH, WHAT'S THIS?! TOKOYAMI HAS STOPPED WALKING TO THE EDGE AND HE SEEMS… TIRED?"**

Izuku smirked once again when he saw Tokoyami run over to Shinzo quickly. He saw Shinzo exchange a few words before his cocky smile turned into one of anger.

The fought fist to fist and the Tokoyami quickly sealed the victory.

"**WELL… WHAT A MATCH! TOKOYAMI IS THE WINNER OF THE FIRST ROUND, EVERYBODY!" **Everyone cheered while Izuku had smirked at what had taken place in the match.

"**NOW, WILL FROG-GIRL TSUYU ASUI AND STEEL MAN TETSUTETSU TETSUTETSU COME TO THE STAGE PLEASE?!"** As he said that, he saw Asui walking to the area, she looked in the direction of Izuku and she smiled, while he winked and blew a kiss to her, which made her blush furiously.

They both got to the stage and stretched for a second before stopping and staring at each other.

"**LET'S GO, 3 2 1, GO!"**

They both took no time in rushing each other. Tetsutetsu threw a punch which didn't hit as Tsuyu had jumped in the air frog style and wrap her tongue around him. He was startled for a second before he tried to get out of the grip to which it wasn't any use. She began to spin him around her in circles while still wrapped in her tongue, making him drowsy and dizzy.

She suddenly let go and TetsuTetsu was sent towards the edge of the stage. He kept flying until he tried to put his feet on the ground, and he was still sliding towards the edge. When he stopped, everyone was quiet as they looked at the scene in front of them.

TetsuTetsu had his foot barely out of the stage.

Then, everyone started cheering for Tsuyu. She looked towards the stands were and she saw that Izuku was leaving to go to the waiting rooms. She quickly left the arena, getting strange reactions from everyone.

"**ANYWAY… LETS MOVE ON TO THE NEXT MATCH!" **He yelled which made all of the spectator's cheer.

**(With Tsuyu and Izuku)**

Tsuyu was currently running through the halls of the massive dome, looking for the room that Izuku was in. She saw where she was going for and she smiled as she ran to the door.

She opened it and smiled wider when she saw that Izuku was there, sitting in one of the chairs, waiting for her with a smile on his face.

He stood up and towered over her. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Izuku held out his arms, signaling for a hug. She didn't waste another second as she jumped into the arms of the tall and buffy teen.

He spun her around while she was slightly giggling. They settled down and Izuku rested his forehead on hers and stared into her beautiful eyes.

"Good job." He said which made her nod.

He pulled away from her and she dropped on the floor from the hug. When he did, she looked a little sad. He sighed as he walked up to her again and grabbed her chin, making he look at him. Without a second thought, he plopped his lips onto hers, making her gasp in shock. She eased into the kiss and they stayed like that for a few seconds before they both smiled at each other and sat down.

Once they sat down, the door opened and in came in a few girls from the class. Izuku raised an eyebrow at the sudden appearance of the girls but shrugged it off and gestured for them to sit next to them. They complied but Izuku could swear he could see a blush on their cheeks.

He shrugged it off again and the room was silent. No-ne dared to say a word.

"So… did you girls want anything?" His sudden voice made all of the girls top what they were doing and freeze in fear.

"Or… did you see something you shouldn't have?" He said with a sadistic and serious look in his eyes.

They all shake their head furiously to which he just sighed in relief and went silent again.

He sighs as he stands up and starts to walk out of the room. But he stops when he feels someone grabbing his arm. He looked around him to find Momo grabbing his arm and looking like she wanted to cry.

"Momo…" he said, mildly surprised.

He looked at Tsuyu and saw that she had nodded to him. He looked back at Momo and when he does, he is surprised when he finds Momo jumping up to him.

He is even more surprised when he finds that Momo was kissing him. His surprise went away as he eased into the kiss.

After a few seconds, they separate, leaving a trail of saliva. They stare at each other for a few seconds before he looked at the girls and found them all had shocked faces while blushing, except Tsuyu was smiling and nodded her head.

He lightly smiled as he put Momo on the ground. He looked down to her and patted her head. She looked up at him and he nodded his head.

She hugged him very tightly. He hugged back and smiled.

They let go of the hug and he looked at them all and smiled again.

"I better get going now, my match is after this one." He said making all of the girls nod and Izuku left the room.

He was walking back to the stands and sat in his seat and looked down to the arena and saw that Iida and Todoroki were currently standing and staring at each other.

"**THE MATCH WILL BEGIN IN… 3 2 1… GO!"**

Then, Iida ran at Todoroki and gripped his shirt when he reached him. He then began to run to the other side of the arena. He kept running until Todoroki touched his arm and froze it, making him drop him.

Iida ran away from him and soon, they were facing each other while standing on the side of the arena. Then, Iida ran at him again and tried to Recipro Burst him, but Todoroki took a step forward and a mountain with of ice came out and froze him mid-air. The mountain of ice had towered over the arena, scaring everyone except Izuku.

'_That's a little overkill.'_ He thought as he looked at the scene in front of him.

"Iida-kun, can you move?!" She screamed as she was half frozen on her body.

"W-What d-do y-you think?" He said as he shivered from the freezing temperature of the ice. Todoroki then walked up to him and put his hand on the ice and it started to melt.

"Sorry-" Todoroki began. "-but I was angry."

Izuku shook his head as he activated Eclipse and all the ice quickly melted, surprising Todoroki, but he shook it off and went out of the arena.

Izuku sighed as he used Eclipse on everybody to get rid of the cold temperature. They all sighed in relief as they all felt a hot wind go over them.

"Now, will Izuku Midorya and Yuga Aoyama please come to the arena?!" Midnight screamed into the mic.

Izuku looked at Aoyama and saw that he was shaking from fear. He sighed as he walked to Aoyama and put a hand on hi shoulder, making him flinch and look at him in fear.

"Just try your best, okay?" He said, making Aoyama nod slowly.

Izuku quickly walked out of the stands and started walking to the arena.

While he was walking, he saw someone he didn't want to see turn the corner.

Endeavour.

"Oh, it's you kid. I just wanted to say to you that when you face my son, that he's going to beat you." He said angrily, making Izuku slightly irritated.

"Oh, and why do you think that" Izuku said as he had a smug grin on his face.

"I know how strong you are boy. My creation is stronger than your quirk. Actually, I think he will beat you so bad, you won't be a hero anymore." He said making Izuku furrow his eyes and glared at him, making the mad flinch.

"_Your_ creation? He is nor your creation or someone else's. He is not to be controlled like an animal." He said as he started to walk past him but looked his way with an angry look. "He will be his own hero. And don't you forget it." He said as he walked away.

He quickly walked to the arena and saw that Aoyama was trying to calm himself down.

"Calmez-vous, calmez-vous." Aoyama said to calm down. **(That's French for 'calm down'.)**

Izuku was just staring at him with a blank look.

"Okay. Let the battle… BEGIN!" Midnight screamed.

As soon as she said that, Aoyama out his hands behind his head and charged up his laser beam. He shot the laser beam at Izuku's head. When it was about to hit, he tilted his head to the side, and it missed.

Izuku used Thief… but he overused it. Everyone in the stadium had lost their strength and all had either slumped down in their seat or fell on one knee if they were standing.

Even Aoyama was on one knee.

Izuku slowly walked over to Aoyama. Aoyama looked up and saw Izuku's face.

Izuku had a sadistic and creepy smile. Add that with his eyes being shadowed by his hair, everyone got chills.

To say he was terrified was an understatement. He tried to back up but didn't have the strength to do so.

Izuku kept walking to him with that face. When he was standing over him, his smile grew even more malicious and scary, making Aoyama wet his pants.

But before anyone could say anything, there was a loud boom and then a dust cloud had formed.

Seconds later, the dust cloud was gone, and they saw Izuku with a blank face and Aoyama was in the wall, literally.

Everyone was in shock, from the child's power and at how fast the match was.

Midnight quickly got up and cleared her throat. "Very well, Izuku Midorya is the winner of the match!"

Everyone was cheering for the child. Izuku looked at his class and saw all the girls cheering for him as well. He smiled and winked at the girls, making them blush.

He walked out of the arena and was currently walking through the halls of the stadium.

He was going up stairs to get to his class when he saw Todoroki waiting for him. He stopped and stared at him.

"Midorya." He said sternly. "Is what you said… true?" He said making Izuku slightly confused. "is what you said about fighting my father and making him a better man… true?"

Izuku nodded his head. "Yeah, it is. Did you think I would lie?"

"No, I just thought you would fight All Might again." He said with a sigh. "Very well, I won't stop you from doing it, but I will win this festival." He said and walked off.

Izuku watched him leave and sighed before going up the stairs and going to the stands.

When he got there, he saw Todoroki wasn't there. He sighed again as he took his seat. Then, Tsuyu took the seat next to him.

Izuku looked at her for a second before patting her head lightly.

"Kero." She croaked in satisfaction.

Izuku smiled at the sight of her blushing and cute face. He looked back down to the arena and saw that Ochaco and Mina were standing there, stretching.

He watched them seriously, and he waited for the signal for them to start.

"Ready? The fight between Ochaco Uraraka and Mina Ashido will begin… NOW!" Midnight yelled.

The girls had charged at each other. Mina had thrown some acid at Ochaco, but she dodged and went to touch her, but Mina had slid out of the way. Mina threw more acid at her and it barely got her uniform as she tried to dodge it. Ochaco ran up to Mina again and was about to touch her but Mina dodged again.

This kept going on for a while before they got tired and were panting heavily. Mina was in worse shape because of her using her quirk too much.

Ochaco ran up to her again and went to touch her. Mina tried dodging but was too tired and out of breath so Ochaco had barely touched her uniform. This made Mina start to float in the air. She kept floating and everyone saw she wasn't coming down.

"There! That's the match! The winner is Ochaco Uraraka!" Midnight yelled as Ochaco sighed a breath of relief.

She then put her fingers together and deactivated her quirk, making Mina fall.

Izuku saw this danger and used Wind Manipulation to fly over to where she was going to be.

When he was under her, he put his arms out. Mina then fell into his arms and before she knew it, Izuku was holding her bridal style.

When he caught her, he could see she had her eyes closed, obviously scared. He sighed a breath of relief. This sigh made her open one eye and look at Izuku. Once she saw him, she opened both eyes and looked at him in awe and she had a massive blush, making her already pink skin a darker pink.

Izuku floated to the ground and let Mina slowly out of his arms, placing her on the ground. She just kept looking at him with blush tainted cheeks and awestruck eyes.

Ochaco had ran to both of them and was waving her hands in the air.

"I'm so sorry Mina! I'm so sorry!" She said as she hugged her while she was still on the ground.

Izuku smiled at the sight. But then frowned when he realized he had to go back to the stands. He silently sighed as he floated up and moved over to the stands, ignoring the shocked looks from the spectators and classmates.

He got to the class and sat in his seat. He felt a tug on his sleeve, and he looked down and saw Momo there blushing with a blush on her face with a cute expression.

"H-Hey, u-um…" She started while blushing even harder.

"Yeah?" He said and she jumped in surprise.

"C-Can you… kiss me… again?" She said quietly making sure no-one could hear her.

Izuku just nodded his head and grabbed her chin. He made it so she was looking at him. She blushed an even darker shade of red and she just closed her eyes.

Izuku got closer to her face to the point where she could feel his hot breath on her skin. Izuku just moved his lips to hers and they met. She opened on eye in surprise and she looked to see Izuku looking at her with a serious expression.

She closed her eyes tight and waited.

After a while, they separated.

Momo was just looking down with a massive blush on her face while Izuku kept his blank look. He then got an idea and grabbed her hand. She jumped in surprise and she got even more surprised when Izuku started to lead her to the halls of the stadium.

She just followed by his grip and they went out to the hallway.

Unknown to them, they were watched that whole time by the one and only frog girl. "Kero." She said as she got out of her eat and started to follow them.

With Izuku and Momo, he led her outside and far away enough from the stands to where no-one would go there and look for them.

He suddenly stopped and Momo crashed into him. She seemed spaced out because she just fell back on her butt and she got out of her trance from shock of the fall.

She slowly rubbed where she fell and winced in pain.

"Sorry." His blank voice said to her to which she just shook her head, making her black pupils basically shine with the light from the hallway.

"It's fine. I wasn't paying attention, that's all." She said and she looked up to see Izuku crouching down and getting eye to eye with her.

"Momo." His stern voice caused her to jump slightly in surprise, but she quickly calmed down.

"Y-Yes?" She asked, her voice shaky.

"Why do you like me?" He said making her look at him, even more surprised. She then blushed and looked away.

"W-What do you mean?" She asked, her voice traced with sadness at the seriousness of his question.

"Why do you like me? That's what I'm trying to ask, and I wanted to know your reasoning for why you would like someone like me." He explained to her, to which she nodded with an obvious blush on her face.

She sat on the ground and pulled her knees up to her chest and looked away from him. "Well…" She sighed. "I like you because of the things you have done for me. I honestly have liked you since the day after I met you." She explained, making him nod and sit next to her.

She had tears threatening to come out and was surprised when she felt that Izuku had pulled her into a hug. She scooted closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder while he laid his head lightly on hers.

They stayed like that for a second before Momo had moved and she stood up, so she towered over him. They looked at each other for a moment before Izuku was about to get up but was stopped when Momo hugged him.

She sat in his lap as she hugged his bulking figure, her legs around his waist and her head in his collarbone. He instinctively wrapped an arm around her and puller her closer to him.

They stayed like that again for a few more seconds before she moved her head, so she was looking into Izuku's bright blue eyes.

Before he could say anything. She locked her lips with his. He was mildly shocked, but he took over and he pulled her closer, so he was in control of the kiss.

They separate and they both were breathing heavily. Momo was blushing even more than she was before. Izuku had a light blush on his face.

"I-I think we should get back…" He said, making her nod. Before she got off him, she gave him a quick peck on his cheek.

She got off his lap and they both stood up. They looked at each other before they both nodded, and they started walking back to the stands.

Izuku felt a presence around so he stopped in his tracks, making Momo stop and look at him with a curious look.

"You go ahead, I'll be there soon." He said making her nod and give him a quick peck on the cheeks before she left.

Izuku continuously looked around, and when he looked around in the direction of the presence, he was surprised when he saw Tsuyu standing there, with her normal frog look on her face.

"Oh, Tsuyu it's just you- "He got cut off by Tsuyu jumping up to him and plopping her lips onto his, making him gain a shocked expression before he eased into the kiss.

She had surprised him though, when her tongue had wrapped around his. He gained an even more shocked expression before he slowly took control. His tongue slowly exploring her mouth while her tongue was still wrapped around his.

They stayed like that for a few seconds before they separated, leaving a trail of saliva following. She looked at him with a blush on her face and he had a light blush.

He sighed before he spoke. "You too, huh?" He said making her nod.

He sighed again before he grabbed her hand and went to walk back to the stands. She followed him in silence.

'_What is happening to me lately?' _He asked himself, but there was no answer for himself as he had reached the stands where the rest of the class was there, chatting away and waiting for the next match.

His eyes looked around before they landed on Momo sitting in a chair, thinking with a blush on her face. He pointed to her while looking at Tsuyu. She got the message as she nodded, and they walked over to Momo.

He tapped Momo's shoulder and she quickly jumped up and shrieked in shock and surprise. She looked behind her and smiled when she saw Izuku and Tsuyu standing there.

They sat down with her, Izuku in the middle and both girls on either side of him. They smiled as the sat next to him.

"Momo-chan, I wanted to ask you a question. Kero." Tsuyu said as she looked at Momo, the said girl looked at her and nodded.

Izuku was just slightly listening to their conversation but he had his eyes closed and he was spaced out.

"I wanted to ask you, why you love Izu-kun." She said making Izuku open his eyes and Momo to blush madly.

"S-Sorry… What?" Momo asked with a blush still on her face.

"You heard me. Kero." She said blatantly, making Izuku swat drop at the bluntness.

"W-Well, I- "

"**OKAY, LET'S CONTINUE WITH THE NEXT ROUND!"** Present Mic had cut off Momo and all of the crowd had cheered.

"Okay! Next up for fighting is Hanta Sero and Momo Yaoyorozu! Would both contestants please come to the stage?!" Midnight yelled in her microphone.

"Well, I guess I'll see you after." Izuku said to Momo as she got out of her seat.

She nods quietly with a blush, and she leans close to Izuku's face. Her lips met his, leading him to put his hand on her cheek and her arm to go around his head and pull him closer. The students watching had their mouths agape when they saw the scene in front of them.

Momo and Izuku was kissing!

They separate and Momo had a massive blush on her face.

"I'll see you after." He said, making her nod. He nodded himself before he picked her up using wind and slowly bringing her towards the stage.

Once she landed on the stage, the students that were watching still had their mouths wide open and they all turned to Izuku and saw him with a blank face.

"WHAT THE HELL MAN!" Mineta and Kaminari yelled as they both got close to Izuku and grabbed him by his collar.

He turned his head away and winced a bit at the volume they were at. But he got an idea.

He gained a smug expression and he faced the two boys with the same expression.

That got the two boys angry and they both went for a punch but they suddenly stopped when they felt killing intent coming from him. They both stepped back in fear and his aura just basically leaked, "If you touch me, you die."

The boy's face quickly grew to fearful expression as they both screamed and held onto each other as they saw Izuku stand up and slowly walk ton them, eyes covered by shadow.

Then, when he got to them, he grabbed their collars and lifted them both up with ease with both of his hands and they see that his eyes looked blank but they were filled with anger and malice.

They two boys had passed out from fear and the other students had looked at the scene scared as they had felt the killing intent he gave off and his scary expression.

He dropped the two boys, letting the familiar pool of yellow substance surround them both.

Izuku shook his head and walked to a seat far away from them both. He looked at Iida who was coming to him.

"Sit down and watch the match." He said, voice traced with killing intent. This made Iida immediately obey and go back to his seat.

The students were now even more scared of Izuku.

But Tsuyu was just following him and sat down in the seat next to him and leaned her head on his shoulder, making Izuku smile slightly.

"Okay, let's start this match! Are you guys ready?!" Midnight yelled, earning cheers from the crowd. "Well then, 3… 2… 1… GO!"

Sero immediately shot tape at her and they missed as she had dodged. She made a flahbang and set it off in front of him, blinding him and most of the crowd.

When his vision came back, he was met with a punch to the face from Momo, sending him back a few feet from the momentum. Sero adjusted his vision and stood up quickly.

He saw that Momo was running towards him with a bo staff in hand. He smirked before he used tape and wrapped around the bo staff and knocked it out of her hands. He then tied her body up in tape and began to spin her around much like Tsuyu did.

Suddenly he fell to the ground and aftre looking, Momo had made heavy weughts and put them on the tape, slowing down his momentum and knocking him down. She walked over to him and created another bo staff.

He knocked the staff on his head, presumably knocking him out. What surprised them was when Sero had wrapped her in tape again and pushed her down to the ground. She was shocked so she fell easily. He toed her in even more tape, restraining her from moving.

"Yaoyorozu-chan! Can you move?" Midnight yelled at Momo.

Momo tried to wriggle around, but she couldn't and let out a sigh of annoyance. She shook her headto Midnight.

"Alright folks! That's the end of that battle! The winner is Hanta Sero!" The crowd cheered for them.

Izuku sighed before he gently moved Tsuyu's head off his shoulders. He walked over to the edge of the stands. The students looked at him confused.

He took a deep breath befor ehe yelled out…

"NICE TRY, MOMO-CHAN!" He yelled, gaining everyone's attention, even Momo's.

When she heard what Izuku yelled, tears had started streaming down her face.

"YEAH, NICE TRY, MOMO-CHAN!"

"NICE TRY, MOMO-CHAN!"

"NICE TRY, MOMO-CHAN!"

The crowd continuously yelled out to her. Izuku just slowly floated over to her and when he saw that she had tears streaming down her face. He caressed her cheek and she looked up at him with teary eyes. He just smiled at her and it made tears stream out even more.

He put a hand on her wrapped body and the tape had just burned off without leaving a scratch on Momo's body. Once she was free, she got up and hugged Izuku silently crying in his shoulder. She continuously cried until Izuku knew it was time for the next match so he picked her up bridal style and floated over to where the class was.

Once they were there, the students had reassured her that it was okay and she could've won. Even when Sero came he apoligized to he rbut she brushed it off. Of course, this was all aftre she was finished crying.

Izuku was just smiling the whole time she was there and when she was comforted by a classmate. He sighed and smiled again in satisfaction before turnign to leave to say good luck to Katsuki.

But before he could leave, he felt two pressures on his back.

He looked around himself and saw that Momo and Tsuyu were both hugging him from behind.

"Thank you, Izu." Momo stated with a blush and tears streamed the edges of her eyes.

He looked at Tsuyu and saw she had her normal cute frog expression.

"Kero." She then smiled sweetly at him, making his eyes go wide and his pinks to turn a light shade of pink.

He shook his head and the blush went away before they could see it. He gently took them both off his back and faced them both.

They were both smiling sweetly at him while he smiled at them while also keeping his blank look.

Then, the students were surprised when both girls went up to him and kissed his cheeks from both sides.

The boys had looked in disbelief as they saw two of the cutest girls in class kiss the same guy on both cheeks.

The girls just stood there with blush on their faces wishing they could be in there position right now.

Izuku smiled sweetly before he kissed both of the girls on the forehead. Oth girls smiled brightly as they waved as he left.

He nodded his head towards them and left the stands.

On his way down to the waiting room, he was going up the stairs when he suddenly saw Katsuki about to walk down the stairs.

"Oh, hey Katsuki." Izuku said with a blank look.

"Hello, Deku." Katsuki said wit a sweet smile, making a small one to be planted on Izuku's face. But the sweet smile quickly turned to a serious expression.

"Deku. No matter what, when we fight, I want you to go full power, like I know you would. I will too, and I will beat you. I will be number one." Katsuki said as he just walked past izuku and when he was about to go out of earshot.

"Good luck." Was what he heard. Katsuki served a soft smile and continued waliking.

Izuku smiled to himself before he started to walk back to the stands where the rest of his class were.

When he got back, he was immediately greeted by Tsuyu and Momo hugging him.

"Hello girls." He said nonchalantly as he was walking to his seat with the girls still latched on him.

He sat down aftre the girls had let go and they see that Katsuki and Shiozaki was walking to the arena.

Shiozaki was currently praying with her eyes closed, while her hair that has the feature of vines seemed to move in their own.

Katsuki looked like he was calming himself, then we finished calming himself, he gained a sadistic and scary expression on his face.

"Are you two ready?" Midnight said to them, and they both nod.

"Good, 3… 2… 1… GO!"

The second she said go, Katsuki launched herself at Shiozaki with his explosions. When he got there, he was almost hit by vines if it weren't for him dodging by redirecting his explosions so he was behind her. He exploded her back, making her fall forward. Before she hit the ground, her vines had stopped her mid air. She repositioned her self to look at Kaysuki, but she was too late as he was moving over to her with his explosions at the ready.

He suddenly used his explosions to maneuver himself so he circled Shiozaki, while he was doing so, he was using his explosions against her. Her vines couldn't take the damage, so she ultimately fell to one knee and put he rhands in the air.

"I yield." She exclaimed in a calm tone of voice.

Katsuki stopped and smirked to himself as Midnight hd called the match over and had called for Kaminari and Kirishima.

When both oy's got to the arena, they conversed a little bit before the match had started.

"GO!" Midnight yelled,s starting the match.

Kaminari had put his hadsd in the air. "1.3 MILLION VOLTS!" He exclaimed as he let off a massive wave of electricity.

Kirishima had barely enough time to harden his skin just so he could blocck it. Ultimately, Kirishima hardened his skin just before the electricity had hit him.

Kirishima was struggling against the electricity, but he kept his ground and he hardened his skin further than he should.

The electricity had died down, rvealing Kaminari with his brain fried. He had the most stupid expression on his face while he was saying, "Yey".

Ultimately, Jiro had broken down laughing and Izuku snickered.

The match was called and Kirishima was the winner.

The next matches were called and the board had showed the matches—

Tokoyami Fumikage VS Tsuyu Asui'

Todoroki Shoto VS Izuku Midorya

Ochaco Uraraka VS Hanta Sero

Katsuki Bakugo VS Eijiro Kirishima.

Izuku had looked over at Todoroki and the made eye contact. They kept the eye contact before Izuku got up and left. He was followed by the two girls that are by his side.

He walked over to the waiting room. On the way there, he heard they was a 1 hour intermission between the quarter finals.

Izuku smiled as he reached the waiting room. He looked around the room, glad that it was empty except for the two girls. He walked over to a spot next to the wall and sat against it before sliding down. The two girls followed him and put their heads on his shoudlers.

They all closed their eyes and Izuku felt sleep catching up to him.

Before he fell asleep, he had one thought.

'_I… love my life.'_


End file.
